Two Hearts, One Destiny- A Retelling of Between Two Worlds
by Leonardo Mystic
Summary: Ki's life was never an easy one. She was a gifted young woman with Psychic abilities far beyond imagination and was treated as an outcast. She found solace in Pokémon and became a unique trainer. This subsequently leads her to meet one of the strongest Pokémon in the world, Mewtwo. As her destiny intertwines with his, so do their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Many of you may have moved on from Pokémon and don't remember the original story Between Two Worlds. Don't worry. While this is a retelling, I won't take down the original since it was a stepping stone into the world of writing and lifelong friendships. I myself had moved on from Pokémon years ago, but when I decided to go see Detective Pikachu, which is an amazing movie, I was struck with an inspiration I haven't had in a very long time. Other sources of inspiration for this story I have drawn upon include my favorite video game series Kingdom Hearts.

I was 17 when I first wrote the original story, over 18 years ago. Do the math. I have grown, and I have matured. I learned a lot of lessons from it which later helped shape my Ninja Turtles stories. I have always wanted to redo Between Two Worlds, but I had a major block that prevented me from doing it with a passion until Detective Pikachu. I think it just might have finally been the right time. I am rediscovering the love of what was once my favorite Pokémon, Mewtwo.

So I hope you will enjoy this new take as much fun as I am having writing it. New chapters may come quickly or more slowly depending on my work schedule and life. Please just be patient with me and don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ki and any other minor OCs that will appear as needed. **_Also, if you cannot handle the very adult themes and situations that appear in later chapters, please refrain going any further._**

* * *

The sun spread its warm coppery glow over the fields as it sank lower in the horizon. A herd of Tauros grazed greedily on the spongy green grass. A rainbow of wildflowers was sprinkled on the ground like toppings on an ice cream sundae. Spring was in full bloom in the Kanto region, and a welcome relief from the long, cold winter behind it.

The branches of nearby trees that dotted the property line swayed slightly in the warm breeze, rustling their leaves noisily. The wind playfully tousled the long, dark brown hair of a young woman no more than eighteen as she sat up in one of the branches watching. Her cat-like emerald green eyes drank in the scenery, never missing many details.

She had a fair complexion, with some tanning in more sun prone areas, and an average figure. Her active lifestyle attributed to a rather toned physique, but by no means did she lack the soft curves of femininity in all the right places. Though, she was a little on the petite side, no taller than perhaps five foot five.

She tugged down her lavender t-shirt over jean pants and gripped her white sneakers tighter against the bark. She lifted her face towards the sun and closed her eyes. A smile began to dance over her lips.

_I like this. I love being near the Pokémon. I've always felt like they were part of me. Ever since I was a little girl, I've felt different somehow. I have a power to do things no other person could do. I only wish I could harness it..._

There were misfires, accidents, and blunders that caused terrible damage and pain.

_Freak_. _Weirdo_.

The cruel whispers swirled in her memory like angry Beedrills. She had never made many friends. Only the Pokémon accepted her, and one other human like her.

Sabrina was leader of the Saffron City Gym and the only family she had ever known. She'd been abandoned there when she was barely two, but had no other memories of her life before that. Sabrina was a Psychic and all of her Pokémon were as well. When it was discovered she was Psychic too, Sabrina had tried her best to train the young woman to harness her abilities. As she grew older, however, Sabrina's capabilites became severely limited.

Her powers were becoming harder and harder to control.

Despite her troubles, she managed to keep a positive outlook on her life. Most observed her as a quiet and slightly standoffish young lady, but around Pokémon she was anything but. She understood them on a level where it had inspired her to become a trainer. She didn't keep Pokémon of her own, but rather she would train the Pokémon other trainers brought to her in overcoming their difficulties with each other.

A "Pokémon Whisperer" they referred to her as.

_Ki? There you are, _a feminine voice urgently resounded in her head, _What are you doing way out here? I was worried sick._

Ki slowly opened her eyes and met the stern, light violet gaze of a tall, slender woman in her late 30s. Long, dark black hair hung straight down her back nearly touching her buttocks. She wore a dark red jacket with black wristcuffs and two sets of gold colored brass buttons running parallel to each other on the breast front. Underneath, was a pair of tight bright white pants that were nearly invisible with the jacket over them. A pair of thigh-high black leather boots completed the outfit.

_I needed to clear my head, _came the young woman's quiet reply, _I am sorry._

_Nevermind, _Sabrina dismissed, _Could you come down now, please? I need to talk to you._

Ki sighed. The older woman meant well, but sometimes she snuck off just so she could be alone. She let her frustration build too much in her inadequacy of her powers. Her anger would get the best of her. Sometimes she would hide and release would come in the form of a wave of tears. She knew she had to learn to control her temper too or it would become a great liability.

She untangled herself from the tree and hopped down to the ground from her perch. She could have used telekinesis to lower herself, but she didn't believe in using her powers for simple things as climbing down from a tree. She stood facing Sabrina, tilting her head up slightly to meet her eyes. The Psychic gym leader was a few good inches taller than her.

_What did you wish to speak with me about? _Ki inquired.

She was more than a little curious. Sabrina's demeanor seemed like she was almost excited about something, happy even, which was a rariety. Then there it was.

It appeared out of thin air next to Ki's head like a mirage. The young woman nearly fell over backwards in shock, taking two steps back in disbelief.

She found herself nearly nose to nose with a small, floating pink cat-like Pokémon with wide blue eyes and a long thin tail. Its expression registered amusement at her reaction.

_Ki, meet Mew,_ Sabrina introduced, _She's come to help us._

Ki was sure she was dreaming. This couldn't be real. There were legends, but there was no recorded documentation a human being had actually seen one of the rarest Pokémon in the world.

They were so incredibly lucky.

_H-hi, _she finally choked out, _H-how... I mean, where did Sabrina find you? Are you her Pokémon now?_

Mew reached out her tiny paw and smacked it on top of her head. Ki gasped more in surprise than in pain.

**You're funny,** Mew chortled, **I belong to no one. I came to Sabrina of my own free will because I sensed a great need. She told me of you and I want to offer my help to train you where she cannot.**

Ki first stared at Mew and then turned to stare at Sabrina. She looked between the two a couple of times, her head spinning. This could not be happening. She was sure at any moment she would wake up and find it was all a dream, that she merely fell asleep in the tree.

The most powerful Psychic Pokémon in the world was offering to train _her_?

_Let me get this straight, _she started, _You came all the way here just to train me? _

It didn't make any sense. The young woman couldn't understand what compelled the psychic cat to seek her out of all people.

_But, why_ _me?_ she added, shaking her head, _Why am I special?_

Her eyes inexplicably began pooling with tears. The Pokémon approached her and placed a tiny paw on her chest at her heart. Mew's blue eyes searched hers soulfully.

**Ki, you are special, **she assured her, **I sense it here, in your heart. You are no ordinary human being. **

**You will have a very important role to fill some** **day**, she continued,** You need to be at your best, your peak even. You have a unique strength. It speaks volumes with your bonds to Pokémon.**

_Thank you,_ Ki whispered, sniffling.

Mew smiled and gently bumped her head under her chin to comfort her.

**Come now, no more crying, **she urged, **We have a lot of work to do. We need to get started right away.**

The young psychic nodded and a genuine smile crossed her lips now. It was the first time in her life that she felt important, and it was a good feeling. She said goodbye to Sabrina, and then Mew teleported she and herself back to the Saffron City Gym in a room isolated from the rest of the building. They would be safe here from any curious, prying eyes.

Ki would train and generally live together with the Pokémon for the foreseeable future. She would steadily gain knowledge and control far beyond her wildest dreams.

However, unbeknownst to her, or even Mew, her role to play would come far sooner than expected and she would have to fulfill her destiny. As one fateful day would change lives and the course of history... forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring slowly transitioned into summer, and with it came the rainy season. Most days were spent stuck indoors, but training kept the pair from becoming too bored. In those last few months, Ki had made tremendous progress.

Mew was able to tap into a power she never knew she possessed and, as a result, her skills more than doubled.

Ki was able to do things she never thought were possible. These new powers were on a level not seen in a human Psychic. In fact, they were nearly as strong as a Pokémon's. Her training had other positive influences as well.

In addition to harnessing her newfound talents, she learned to manage her temper in the process. Gone were the days she lashed out in frustration at her failure, or stormed off in a fit of rage and tears. Mew had taught her meditation and breathing techniques to help curb those unpredictable outbursts, which were coming less and less each day.

Mew and Ki, having spent every hour of every day with each other, had developed a very close relationship. They shared a unique bond in where Mew would mother her at times, especially when Ki would fall ill. Other times, they were playful and silly, acting more like best friends or sisters.

On this particular rainy morning, the two were reading through some of the ancient texts Sabrina kept in the gym's library. Abruptly, Ki sighed and massaged her temples. She must have read the current page in her book on ancient Mew at least a half dozen times now, but she couldn't concentrate. For some reason, her head ached horribly and her vision would cloud.

Sensing her distress, Mew turned her attention to the young woman.

**Ki? Are you all right? **she asked, concerned.

Ki shook her head. The image of a jungle flashed in her mind. She could feel the steamy heat and humidity on her skin. Another image flashed, this time of a group of men and women walking a trail deep in the heart of it.

_I don't know,_ she finally answered, pained, _Something... doesn't feel right..._ _I think I am going to lie down for a while._

She slowly got up to her feet and tried to walk, but ended up stumbling. The last thing she heard was Mew's frantic voice calling her name as her vision went black and she fainted.

**Ki!**

* * *

Somewhere in the deep, vast heart of the Amazon jungle in South America, a group of scientists trekked through harsh conditions and rough terrain to reach a sacred destination. If they were successful, it would mean a revolution in genetics as they knew it. They were in search of a fossilized remain of ancient Mew in an attempt to clone said Pokémon.

Leading the expedition, was the world renowned Dr. Fuji. A man fueled not by greed, but obsession and grief. A man broken by the loss of his young daughter, and the futile attempts to resurrect her. His mission had to succeed.

He staked his whole life on it.

Hours later, they finally reached the ruins of an ancient temple. They set camp here and began unpacking their bags of equipment. A couple of tents were erected to provide much needed shade and relief from the relentless sun.

It was a delicate process. They had to be careful not to destroy anything in their eagerness. Some began work at photographing an ancient carving of Mew etched in the stone wall.

Meanwhile, Dr. Fuji meticulously scoured the area for any viable source of DNA.

He came upon a stone altar with another carving on the wall. He took his brush and gently began dusting away the dirt.

_Something, anything. Please... _

He stopped suddenly in the midst of his silent begging. Glittering in the rays of sunlight coming through the open windows, was a single eyelash, tiny and fragile.

He felt his body began to shake. This was it. It had to be it. The shape was right and the size was right, so it had to be Mew's.

He fumbled for a pair tweezers in his shirt pocket, but managed to regain control and steady himself. He had to extract the fossil with the utmost care and precision. He could not bring harm to it in any way.

He took a small plexiglass box out of his backpack and slowly, gently, pinched the hair between the tweezers and deposited it safely inside. The eyelash seemed to emit an ethereal glow. It was a surreal moment for Dr. Fuji. He now held the key to answer all of his prayers.

He shivered despite the over one hundred degree temperature.

"I have found it!" he called out to his colleagues, "We've done it!"

Cheers erupted from the camp and they rushed to crowd around the tiny box containing the sample. Dr. Fuji gingerly craddled it against his chest like a newborn baby as if shielding it.

"We will return to New Island immediately," he announced, "There is much work to be done."

Despite a few grumbles, the group packed up all of their belongings and they set off once more into the jungle, retracing their steps back. It was nearly dark by the time they reached a grassy clearing. There, a small private jet was waiting for their inevitable return.

There was one other lone male passenger inside as they boarded the plane. The man was dressed in an orange Italian business suit. He had thick, brown hair that was combed and slicked back and black eyes.

A large Persian laid at its master's feet. He hissed at Dr. Fuji as he approached, warning him not to come any closer.

The man stood to greet the scientist, but it was not a warm reception by far.

"I trust you bring me good news?" he asked, tersely.

"Yes, Giovanni, sir," Dr. Fuji answered, nervously, bowing quickly, "I am pleased to inform you our mission was a success."

A sinister smile curled on Giovanni's lips. Everything was falling into place. The fool thought he was going to help him, but instead he was the one who would reap all the benefits. He was a ruthless and cutthroat man in his business, but when one was desparate, they usually groveled to him.

"Excellent work," he replied, curtly, "We can begin the project immediately."

The group took their seats and within minutes, the jet was flying over open waters. They were heading to New Island, a tiny remote piece of land in the middle of the ocean. It was here Dr. Fuji's secret lab was located.

A lab that experimented in cloning Pokémon, and his own daughter. He was only focused on bringing her back. He had no idea he was really Giovanni's pawn.

Giovanni sat mulling to himself as he stroked his Persian's head. The jeweled sleek cat-like Pokémon purred loudly, enjoying the extra attention.

_Soon, I will have the ultimate weapon. With a genetically enhanced Mew at my command, I will be virtually unstoppable._

* * *

_Ki?! Ki! Wake up!_

Sabrina shook the young woman by the shoulders in a vain attempt to rouse her, but Ki was nonresponsive. She hung limply from her grip, her breathing shallow. The older Psychic desperately looked to Mew.

_How long has she been like this?_ she asked.

**Hours, **the Pokémon replied, grimly, **I was hoping she'd come out of it herself, but she hasn't.** **I think I may have an idea.**

She placed a paw on Ki's head and a small surge of psychic energy flowed from her into the young woman. It was a few breath-holding moments before Ki's eyelids fluttered and she finally opened her emerald green eyes. Her face was contorted in confusion as she blinked the world back into focus.

_Hey,_ she stuttered, groggily, _Where did all of those people go?_

**Ki, do you remember what happened? **Mew asked, **You passed out, and then you mumbled something about cloning me. What did you see?**

Ki shook her head, gathering all her thoughts together. It was a lot to take in. There was so much she didn't know.

_There were people walking in a jungle,_ she started, _They were looking for fossils of Mew. They want to clone Mew._

**I got that part earlier, **Mew deadpanned, **What else did you see?**

_A man with a Persian, _Ki continued, _I think his name is Giovanni. He wants to create a weapon of mass destruction out of the clone. He wants it his to control._

Sabrina gasped. Giovanni was the Viridian City Gym Leader, and, while no one had yet to actually prove it, he was also supposedly the head of the evil world organization Team Rocket. If he was behind this, no good would come out of it.

**I have a bad feeling about this, **Mew stated, somberly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hours before Ki felt like herself again. Mew explained she was having visions, but it was like her mind was being ripped out of her body. She was terrified of falling into one of these trances and becoming incarcerated again, but the Pokémon assured her she would never be far from her side.

Mew hadn't foreseen Ki advancing to a level of this magnitude. This new power was foreign to the young woman, and the Pokémon was not certain what triggered it. Ki had a right to be worried. Mew had to be sure she was close by if she became any danger to herself or her surroundings.

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Ki emitted a soft groan and stirred from a restless slumber. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing from the events of that day.

There were more questions than there were answers. Who were these people? What gave them the right to treat life as a science experiment?

It saddened, and angered, her that there was the likelihood of a Pokémon being created solely for someone's own selfish gains.

She peered over the side of her bed where Mew was still sleeping soundly in a basket. Ki could never imagine being anything other than the Pokémon's best friend. She truly loved her as her equal. The loneliness in her heart did not overwhelm her so much anymore, since Mew came into her life.

Ki had always gravitated more to Pokémon than humans. Sabrina, however, was the only one she had as close a relationship as she did with Mew. The Psychic Gym Leader had raised her from the time she was two up to now.

Ki saw her as more than just her guardian or authoritative figure. She loved her more as an aunt.

Aside from her, Ki's bond with Pokémon was much stronger than with anyone else. A number of reasons laid behind it, but the cruelty of her peers growing up was one big reason her trust was dampened in them. Pokémon usually didn't judge.

She folded her arms behind her pillow and laid back in the bed. Her emerald gaze wandered to the window closest to her. It was a moonless night and the stars were shining brilliantly with an ethereal light.

How could this world be so beautiful and horrible at the same time? She felt her eyelids growing heavy and her mind began to drift of its own accord.

The laboratory on New Island was impressive. The facility was state of the art and it seemed no expense had been spared. The DNA from the Mew fossil had been extracted and the cells were spliced in a petri dish.

There were small traces of other unknown DNA mixed in as well. A concoction of numerous accelerants was added to their chemical makeup to grow the embryo faster.

There were several tanks of a pale, coppery, glowing liquid meant to mimic the amniotic fluid in that of a womb. Three already held fetuses of other clones in various stages of growth. Inside a fourth tank, there was only a small, shimmering ball of light, an essence, that Dr. Fuji seemed to almost never leave its side.

He called it "Amber".

This light was actually the clone of his daughter or, at least, her consciousness. He would talk to her constantly and her light would respond accordingly, changing shape and patterns of color. Amber would pulse as if she were talking back in a language only he understood. In a sense, she was alive, but she had no physical form to survive outside of the controlled environment of the tank.

Yet, her heart was beating within that essence.

It was the fifth and final tank next to Amber that the cloned Mew embryo was gently placed inside. It was already pulsing slightly and a computer humming nearby detected its first heartbeat. It would monitor other essential life functions as the embryo grew into a vital fetus.

A rough sketch on the screen showed an image of what the final product would supposedly be.

It was decidely Mew-esque, but this was no mere copy. Rather, it seemed they were altering the design of its biomolecular structure. Easily twice the size, perhaps three times, of the original Mew, it depicted the cloned Pokémon standing on two feet, making it bipedaled.

It had long arms with very human-like fingers, but its digits would be overly rounded and have no nail. It would have a long, thick tail, but the ears were slightly longer and thinner, hornish even, and more angled than Mew's. Its head would be elongated with a defined muscular neck and have much larger eyes.

An extra appendage behind its head would be a byproduct of their desire for it to be as strong as one could possibly imagine. A sort of defect in that it could become an Achille's Heel. This would house vital nerves of brain and spinal functions.

The image of this seemingly monstrous Pokémon was labeled Mewtwo.

_Mew... two?_

**Ki! If you can hear me, follow the sound of my voice.**

_Mew?_

Ki physically felt her mind being forcefully shoved back into her body. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as if she had been holding her breath. She cried out and grasped her head. It was just like before, but this time it had seemed a little easier to pull out of it.

It took a few minutes before the pain subsided and her surroundings came back into focus. The lab was gone. She was in her room sitting in her own bed.

Mew hovered nearby for support if needed, but allowed Ki her space.

"I hate this," the young woman whispered, using the rarity of her own voice around the Psychic.

Mew finally rested a tiny paw on her shoulder and nudged her cheek with her nose to comfort her. Ki smiled slightly and reached out to scratch behind one of the Pokémon's ears.

_I wish I could control it_, she lamented, switching back to telepathy.

**Do you know what triggers it?** Mew asked.

Ki shook her head despairingly.

_Not in the slightest_, she replied, _All I know is one minute I'm here, and the next I am part of something halfway across the world, like a scene out of a movie._

**What did you see this time? **Mew inquired, curiously.

Ki briefly closed her eyes again as she began to recall the scene playing out in her head still like a bad dream. A fiery anger like one she had never felt before bubbled abruptly inside her.

_How __**dare **__they._

_They think they can play God, _she spat, _They have no respect for life. They are making more than one clone. These Pokémon are just test subjects, throw aways. Their lives will be a sham._

Tears began to form behind her closed eyelids and overflowed, running down her cheeks.

Mew said nothing as she curled around the young woman's neck and laid her head on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. She'd never seen Ki like this before. Whatever happened in these visions was haunting the young woman.

Ki's heart ached with so much pain she was sure it would burst. It was the feeling of being helpless and out of control, despite all of her powers, that bothered her most.

Destiny, however, was pushing her that much closer to her goal.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer slowly eroded into autumn, and the leaves on the trees began changing into their beautiful golds, reds, and oranges famous for this time of year. Gone was the steaminess of the heat and humidity. The air became drier, ushering in crisp, cooler days.

Halloween would soon be here, and Ki loved to dress up in costume to hand out candy to the younger children. She felt just a little too old now to be trick or treating herself.

Over the last few months, the visions had stopped almost as abruptly as they had begun. While she was grateful, she still worried about the fate of the Pokémon clones, especially the one they called Mewtwo. This one seemed to weigh on her heart heaviest, simply because of the nature of its existence.

At times, she almost wished it wouldn't survive.

As her life began to grow busier, she didn't have the time to stop to wonder anymore. They simply slipped from her mind. She had her hands full with an influx of new trainers and their Pokémon to work with.

_So you won't battle because you're afraid of messing up? _Ki asked, softly.

She paused in her brushing the coat of a beautiful Ponyta. The fire-horse Pokémon nickered sadly and hung its head. The young woman smiled and gently ran her hand over its cream-colored fur. Ponyta completely trusted her or she would have been burned by now if it hadn't.

That isn't to say she never had a few accidents in the past in her years as a "Pokémon Whisperer".

_It's only natural to be afraid, _she stated, _Everyone is scared sometimes, but I think it's what you do with that fear. Don't let it paralyze you and you'll be fine._

She resumed grooming the horse, paying special attention to any matted areas.

_We have to fail in order to succeed, _she continued, _If we don't, we will never learn the lessons in life we need. We would be doomed to repeat our mistakes. We will fall, but we must pick ourselves up. The key is to never give up._

It was one of the hardest lessons she ever had to learn in her life. She had to realize her failures didn't mean she was worthless. She only needed to find her own unique inner strength.

Ponyta nudged her with its nose and neighed enthusiastically. Ki chuckled softly. She was happy she cheered up the Pokémon, but one other thing needed to be addressed.

_Your trainer should really keep these things in mind,_ she told it, _She has to be patient and work with you, or you won't gain each other's trust. You both need to be in sync during a battle._

In her line of work, it wasn't just difficult Pokémon she trained, it was their trainers as well. Some of them were so hyped up on becoming _the_ Pokémon Master, they didn't realize how much work actually went into it.

Trainers who brought their "difficult" Pokémon to her were not difficult at all. They simply required a little more finesse.

The downside of this job was sometimes the trainer wouldn't heed her words. Their thought patterns and body language showed as much. It would sadden and anger her as she knew without a doubt that later they would just dump those unique Pokémon because they didn't fit in.

She believed in Pokémon being treated as partners, equals, and not something akin to property.

She finished with Pontya's grooming and the young woman went to fetch a bucket of water and a pecha berry. She gave every Pokémon that passed through here this sweet, pretty pink heart-shaped fruit, and so she made sure to keep plenty on hand.

The fire horse happily accepted the treat and began munching noisily. She rubbed its muzzle affectionately.

_Make yourself at home,_ she said, _Your trainer will be here later this afternoon to pick you up._

She then made her way outside of the barn she was keeping Ponyta in. Sabrina had had this little building constructed when the young Psychic had decided what to do with her life. It was located on the outskirts of Saffron in the quiet countryside.

Ki had wanted it to be away from the city so the Pokémon could feel more at ease. When she wasn't training or taking care of them, it was an escape to hide from the rest of world and be at peace.

The fields were empty this morning. It was still early, however. She was certain Sabrina was already up and making breakfast. Mew might be helping too, but the Pokémon's idea of "helping" was usually making a mess.

She had her moments where her Mew behavior overtook her lucidity. She was like an infant in these occurrences. Everything was fun and games. Nothing was serious to her.

Fortunately, she was able to pull herself together again after a short time.

Ki drew her sweater tighter around her shoulders. The air was particularly frosty this morning. The stillness of the countryside seemed to echo in her mind. Then, she felt something suddenly touch her consciousness. It was faint, but it had firmly connected.

There came a voice in her head, a child's voice. It was small, innocent and pure as the winter snows.

_Who am I? Where am I?_

_Hello? _Ki called, cautiously, _Is someone there?_

She scanned her surroundings, but found no physical source to her mystery voice. Where then could they be communicating to her telepathically from?

_Who are you?_ the voice returned after a moment, curiously.

It was definitely a child's voice, a little boy. He sounded no older than five or six years old.

_My name is Kikara,_ she answered.

She used her full name when introducing herself. To those closest to her, she was simply Ki. It was the name she had uttered when she was found.

It was also the only clue to her past.

It's literal translation meant Stardust in the ancient Pokémon language. Whoever her parents had been had knowledge of this sacred text.

There was one memory she had of someone ever calling her Stardust. It was hazy, and she could never make out any faces, but she could remember being happy.

Her only memories after that was the day she was found on Sabrina's doorstep. She was crying and scared, nearly frozen cold from the snow. The older Psychic had whisked her inside, warmed her up, and gave her a home.

The rest was history.

_Who are you?_ Ki added.

There was a slight pause. She could almost feel his confusion when he spoke again.

_I don't know_... _Who am I?_

If the conversation had not already raised her suspicion, it had just gone up several notches. Now she began to worry if this little boy was in some sort of trouble.

Was he hurt? Did he have amnesia?

_No, I mean your name, _she clarified, _What's your name?_

There was another bewildered pause. It seemed like he was struggling.

_I don't know... Do I have one?_

Ki's mind raced with an anxious fervor. Somehow, she had to locate this little boy and help him. It was obvious something was not right.

_Where are you?_ she asked.

_I don't know... Where are you? _ he replied.

_Saffron City, _she said.

She hoped that maybe he could at least find a map and she could guide him here.

_Are you an angel?_ he abruptly asked, _You sound nice._

The young woman was stunned for a moment, and then gave a soft laugh. What a wonderfully adorable little boy. If he kept half the charm he had now when he grew up, he would have all the ladies swooning over him.

In truth, the comment had given her a warm glow in her heart. It was by far the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her.

_No, I'm not an angel, _she corrected, gently, _But, thank you for being sweet._

This time there was no reply. She could no longer feel the edge of their minds touching. It was as if he had simply vanished.

Desperately, she called out to him.

_Hello? Are you there? Please, answer me._

Silence reigned. A flock of Pidgey chirping in the distance was her only response.

She shivered in the cold air. How long had she been standing here?

Her face was wet with frost and she reached a hand up to wipe it dry. She started when her fingertips touched the moisture. She realized her cheeks were soaked with tears. She was crying.

This sweet little boy had speared a place deep within her soul she never knew existed.

_Don't ever lose your heart, young one,_ she whispered in the stillness.

Ki scrubbed at her eyes to dry the tears and then gave a soul weary sigh. So many things weighed her down lately. First the clones, and now this little boy, who may or may not be in mortal danger.

What good was it having all this power when she couldn't help any of them?

In a rare display of anger, she hurled a purple-hued shadow ball at an outcropping of rocks. It was like a stick of dynamite had been blown up. The impact exploded them into chunks and pieces of shrapnel.

Thankfully, she had the foresight to aim at a safe distance so she wasn't close enough to be struck by the flying debris, and no one else was in the vicinity either.

_Breathe_. _It doesn't do any good to get mad. It is what it is._

The young Psychic finally calmed down, but her heart was still hurting. How much more of this would she have to endure? It was starting to negatively impact her psyche and she did not want to regress. It would have undone many months of her hard work in training.

The sun was higher in the sky by now and beginning to burn off most of the chill. It felt like it would be unseasonably warm afternoon. Ki decided to make the best of it and try to relax for the rest of the day.

She headed home then to have breakfast with her two favorite people and Pokémon in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the year passed a little more slowly. Christmas came and went, as did the New Year. Snow buried the Kanto region like a thick, fluffy white blanket. Winter had officially settled in deep once again.

Ki's encounter with the little boy faded from the surface over time, but he never left her memory. He stayed in a place deep within her subconscious, waiting for when the time was right to rise again.

It was on an early February afternoon, that her life would be forever changed.

She had never known when her exact birth date was. It was Sabrina who suggested they celebrate on the day she came into the older Psychic's life. They did this every year, and this year Mew would be a part of it.

Ki was excited to show the Pokémon what people did at birthdays since she didn't understand the concept. There were streamers, balloons, hats, and Sabrina was baking her favorite cake. It was a white cake base with chocolate buttercream frosting.

Ablaze with nineteen candles, she carried the cake to their dining table and set it in front of the young woman. Ki's smile became a full on grin as she made a secret wish. After a moment, she proceed to blow out all the candles.

As Sabrina began to sing "Happy Birthday", Ki felt a long forgotten, but familiar, ache in her head. She screwed her eyes shut tightly as the pain grew worse.

_No... Not now. This can't be happening now. Please..._

The words soon garbled and became white noise, fading into the background. Images began flashing rapidly behind her closed eyelids. There was too many bombarding her all at once to focus on any of them; except one.

It was the lab on New Island.

Ki suddenly gave a horrified scream and crumpled to the ground, grabbing her head in agony. This one was so much different than the others in the past had been. A powerful essence was colliding with her own, and threatened to consume her.

**Ki!**

Mew, and Sabrina, immediately moved forward to assist her. Abruptly, a purple aura emitted from the young woman's body and surrounded her like a burning fire. A blast of psychic energy burst forth, knocking both of them away.

_Ki! _Sabrina yelled, angrily, _What the hell are you doing?!_

**That won't help, **the Pokémon admonished, **She can't control what's happening. She's terrified. She's at its mercy.**

They couldn't get close enough to her with the psychic barrier in place. Ki lay in a fetal position on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

_Stop..._ she began to whimper, _Stop... please, stop... Mewtwo._

**Mewtwo? **Mew repeated, surprised, **It's alive? Ki, what do you see?**

The young woman struggled to lift her head and opened her eyes. They glowed faintly with a purple hue. Her gaze towards the pink Pokémon was pleading.

_Make him stop,_ she whispered, _Mew... help..._

Her head dropped suddenly and she was still. Mew frantically tried to reach her, but it was no use. The barrier was almost impossible to penetrate.

**Ki!** she cried out, desperately.

The young woman, however, could not hear her. She had slipped far beyond unconsciousness, as the nightmare unfolded that she was helpless to watch.

* * *

_I remember something... someone... Life is wonderful, but... Why?_

One amethyst purple eye slowly cracked open, taking in the world around him. He was in an amber colored liquid surrounded by glass. Bubbles of oxygen floated from the bottom and up over his head. There was something else he couldn't quite make out.

_Where... am I?_

He blinked and the blurry images beyond the glass became clearer. There were other tanks like his, except they were all empty. Humans dressed in white coats milled around the laboratory like a busy Beedrill hive. There was a handful standing close to him.

He nearly recoiled in shock.

_This... this is not the same. Was everything before just a dream? Why...?_

The scene faded from his vision as his eye closed and he felt sleepy again. Instead of succumbing to it, however, he decided to fight it.

A nearby monitor spiked abruptly in detecting the Pokémon's brain activity. The scientist manning the station quickly alerted Dr. Fuji.

"Doctor, you need to come look at this," the woman urged.

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to the monitor.

"It's Mewtwo's brain waves," she told him, "They're surging."

Immediately, there ensued a mild panic. After losing their other clones early in the project, they could not afford to lose this one too. They almost had before.

Dr. Fuji knew Giovanni would have his head if he didn't manage to save the Mew clone.

_Those voices... they're outside. Where I must be._

Mewtwo opened both of his eyes this time and they took on a blue hue as he tried to break free of his prison. The psychic energy glowed from his body inside the tube. The glass creaked and crackled before finally bursting forth in a violent explosion.

The Pokémon sat in a heap in the middle of the ruined tank, as the liquid cascaded off his head and shoulders. He was within inches of jagged pieces of glass capable of causing serious harm should he make a wrong move. His eyes were shut tight against the sudden light in the room.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter!" someone shouted, "Tell him what's happened!"

"Quiet!" Dr. Fuji reprimanded, "Let us hear its Psychic powers."

Mewtwo opened his eyes and lifted his head to level his gaze with the doctor. He stared confused at him. Was the human talking about him?

_Psychic... powers?_ he spoke for the first time.

"For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokémon to prove our theories true," Dr. Fuji explained, "You're the first specimen to survive."

He gestured to a framed picture on the far wall. Mewtwo turned his head slightly to see what the human wanted him to look at. It was a crude ancient drawing depicting the Pokémon Mew.

"That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokémon," Fuji continued, "From its DNA, we created you; Mewtwo."

What? Is that who he was? Just a reflection? A replica? A nobody?

What an awful way to live knowing he had no identity of his own.

_Mewtwo? _ the Psychic Pokémon questioned, despairingly, _Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?_

"You are greater than Mew," Dr. Fuji disputed, "Improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your psychic powers."

A science experiment then. A plaything, a toy. An object created through artificial means and brought to life, all for the humans pleasure.

_So, I am simply the end result of your experiment, _Mewtwo spat, dryly, _What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?_

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet," the doctor answered, gleefully, "It's just beginning. Now the serious testing begins."

As all the scientists began to congratulate each other on a job well done, they were oblivious to Mewtwo's ever growing anger. He stared down long and hard at his hands before clenching them together tightly in what resembled fists.

These humans cared nothing for him. In their eyes, he was not a sentient creature with emotions, thoughts, and reasoning. He was not his own... Person? Pokémon? What the hell was he?!

If life was wonderful, this was _not_ the life he deserved to live.

_This cannot be my destiny! _he declared, vehemently.

His entire body suddenly became engulfed in a frightening blue aura as the glass of the other tanks began to shatter around them. Rising up, he then unleashed a surge of raw psychic energy far beyond anyone's comprehension.

Completely caught off guard, Dr. Fuji and his team were pummeled by the ensuing blast. From their standpoint, the Pokémon had gone insane. It was out of control.

Mewtwo's fury was so great, it had overtaken his heart. He felt no compassion, no remorse, as he lay destruction to the lab. In his mind, these humans must be punished for their horrible deeds, for his mistreatment.

He would show them he was more than just a stupid science project.

Injured and dazed, Dr. Fuji stared in bewilderment as a fire ravaged the remains of his laboratory. He was in awe and terror of the magnitude of this Pokémon's power. It was a monster. What had they done?

Mewtwo approached the scientist, telekinetically parting the curtain of flames in front of them. He floated menacingly above the terrified human. They locked eyes briefly and Dr. Fuji saw the soullessness behind them.

The Pokémon then began to gather all of his strength for one final assault.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded," Dr. Fuji reflected, murmuring his last words.

The entire lab then abruptly exploded as Mewtwo leveled it to the ground. The fire continued to rage unabatedly around him as he stood amidst the wreckage. The flames loomed perilously close, and he could feel the intense heat on his skin, but he ignored those hazards.

Instead, he stared scornfully down at the now twisted, mangled frame holding the picture of the ancient Mew at his feet.

_Behold my power, I am the strongest Pokémon in the world, _he proclaimed, _Stronger even than Mew._

The sound of a helicopter hovering overhead caught his attention as it landed on the island nearby. Mewtwo turned his head to look behind him. He watched warily as a man walked through the smoke and approach him.

Upon his first glimpse of the Pokémon, Giovanni was thrilled. He had seen everything from above in the helicopter before making his next move. Mewtwo was vulnerable and would be gullible enough to listen to anything he said.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment," Giovanni began, "But I... I see you as a valuable partner."

_Partner? _Mewtwo repeated, confused.

Was it possible? Could he really be equal to the humans and not be treated like an outcast? An abomination?

Giovanni smiled sinisterly. It was going much better than he had planned. He would have him eating out of his hand in no time.

"With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the world," he continued.

Mewtwo almost laughed. The very idea he needed a human to help him conquer the world. It was unfathomable.

Did he not know who he was dealing with? He was the strongest Pokémon in the world.

_I do not need your help for that, human, _was his disdainful reply.

Giovanni was prepared, however. He had a feeling it might say that. He gestured to the burning remains of the lab around them.

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path," he explained, "It'll be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that."

Now, Mewtwo was interested.

Glancing around, he did realize that perhaps he did require some finesse. Yes, he was strong, but he was completely unaware of just how dangerous he actually was without any sort of knowledge as to what his powers were. If this human was offering to help, perhaps he could trust him.

Yet, what is it he could possibly do in order to accomplish such a lofty goal?

_How? _Mewtwo asked, skeptical.

"Trust me, and I will show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible," Giovanni replied, confidently.

Mewtwo was beginning to grow impatient. Humans, it seemed, were rather long-winded creatures, judging on their ability to speak for far longer than what was necessary.

_Show me,_ he demanded.

Giovanni grinned with malicious triumph. Mission accomplished. He then escorted the Pokémon to his helicopter and they took off for the Team Rocket secret base tucked away hidden in the mountains outside of Viridian City.

* * *

Ki let out a soft moan and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Her surroundings came into focus as she blinked away the blurriness in her green eyes. She discovered she was in her room in her own bed.

She frowned in confusion. How did she end up here?

The last thing she remembered was being at her birthday party and blowing out the candles on her cake. Sabrina was singing "Happy Birthday"... Suddenly, a flood of jumbled and hazy images came rushing back to the young woman.

The New Island lab... Mewtwo... It, no, _he _was alive. He had survived where the others had not, but he was in pain. Something had happened to him, but there was an unexplainable block in her memory.

She couldn't recall the events to mind, but she could still feel his pain, his loneliness, and his rejection. This is the outcome she had feared all along.

She dropped her head in her hands and quietly began to cry.

Mew, who had been sleeping at her side, woke the moment Ki roused. The tiny cat Psychic nuzzled into the young woman's chest comfortingly as she sobbed.

**Ki, what's wrong? **she asked, worriedly, **Why are you crying so?**

Ki was unable to answer for a few moments, but finally her tears began to slow. She sniffled and used the bedsheet to wipe her face dry. She then pulled Mew into a tight hug.

_Thank you, and Sabrina, for being there when I needed you most, _she whispered, _I don't know what my life would be like now if you hadn't._

**You're welcome,** Mew replied, slightly puzzled, **We both love you very much, but what exactly is this all about? What happened to you earlier? Even I was scared.**

Ki heaved a deep sigh and began to piece together her memory. Her eyes shone with tears once again.

_It was not a vision this time, _she told her, _I think I might have actually tapped into Mewtwo's mind, but briefly._

It was long enough, however, she hoped it never happened again. She would lose her own mind if she had to endure that much darkness, and her heart.

**So, it is alive, **Mew mulled, **Do you know where it is now?**

Ki shook her head sadly.

_I have no idea, _she confessed, _He could be anywhere._

No, wait. There was something. The memory was fuzzy, but it was clear enough she could tell exactly who the person was that was with Mewtwo before she had woken up.

_No no no no..._

_Mew, we have to find him! _she exclaimed, without warning, _We have to find him **now**!_

She struggled to untangle herself from the bedsheets and, in the process, fell out of the bed. It was one of Mew's bubbles that saved her from an unpleasant drop to the ground. Ki's eyes were lit with a determination the Pokémon had never seen before.

**Ki, calm **_**down**_**, **she reprimanded, **What is so urgent that we find Mewtwo in such a hurry?**

_Because he is with Giovanni, _Ki insisted, _There could be serious trouble._

This was unsettling news. If the Team Rocket leader was already in possession of the Pokémon, things could get ugly real quick. There was no telling what that man was planning.

**Do you have any idea where to start searching? **Mew questioned, **We're looking for a needle in a hackstack here.**

Ki felt a heavy weight settle on her heart as the fire abruptly died within her. She realized the Pokémon was right. Giovanni could have gone virtually anywhere to hide Mewtwo.

Their efforts would be in vain if they didn't know where to begin.

_No, I don't,_ she responded, deflatedly.

Mew affectionately touched the young woman's cheek as she stared crestfallen down at her hands.

**Then, be patient, **she advised, **Don't give up hope. He will turn up sooner or later.**

Ki began to feel a little better at her encouragement. She must be vigilant. She had to remain calm about the situation.

There was nothing she could do at this point. The best course of action was to be still and wait.

Her patience would pay off sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

In the weeks that followed, Giovanni tirelessly trained Mewtwo in harnessing his new powers. He had a special suit of armor made to bring out his full potential. It was also a means of controlling him, but Mewtwo was not aware of that.

At first, the Pokémon complained of its restrictive nature.

_You say this armor protects my body, but it suppresses my powers, _he protested.

"Your powers are not being suppressed," Giovanni corrected, "They're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose."

_What is that? _Mewtwo demanded.

"Patience, my friend," Giovanni placated him, "Your purpose will become clear."

Mewtwo decided to trust the man's advice and wait to see what the future would hold.

To test out the new armor, Giovanni arranged to send the Pokémon out into his first battle at the Viridian City Gym that very same day. An Onix, with its hopeful trainer looking to win their final badge, would be Mewtwo's opponent. Both Pokémon faced off each other and waited for the signal.

The Team Rocket leader only needed to snap his fingers, and Mewtwo obediently followed the command. The armor lit up with a blue aura and his eyes glowed eerily from behind the helmet. Onix began to glow as well and the Rock Snake Pokémon found itself paralyzed. The psychic attack left it roaring with pain.

It was no match for Mewtwo's inconceivable strength, and he sent it smashing into a wall.

_So, this is my power..._

He was in awe of his own abilities. He felt exhilaration run through his body. He was on top of the world. What else could he do?

The training continued on daily in this same manner for some time. Mewtwo eagerly went out on every mission Giovanni presented him with. Each new discovery of his skills was like an adrenaline rush.

He felt he was unstoppable, invincible. No one could defeat him.

_I am in control now._

Someone else thought differently, however. Giovanni was pleased the Pokémon was performing far beyond his expectations. It would not be long before he became the perfect slave. He would turn him into an obedient war machine capable of crushing his enemies.

What Giovanni didn't count on was Mewtwo was striving towards his own goal. The desire to keep seeking his place in the world was the fuel of his ambition and passionate drive. He would continue to persevere.

As time wore on, a monotonous pattern to his life set in and Mewtwo's patience began to erode. He had been waiting and waiting, but it was more obvious with each day the answers would not be forthcoming. He was no closer to realizing his objective than when he started all those weeks ago.

_Now I fully perceive my power, but... what is my purpose?_

He grew despondent and bitter. He incessantly questioned Giovanni of revealing his true reason for being here, but the man would sidestep him. The Psychic Pokémon began to suspect he was hiding something.

Giovanni was growing tired of his whining, but he did not want to tip his hand just yet. He had to keep him in the dark long enough to eventually break him. That heart of his was strong.

He soon saw his grip slipping on Mewtwo. The Pokémon suddenly rebelled, refusing to carry out any more missions. It became a battle of wills and his was one of the most stubborn the man had ever encountered in a Pokémon, or human for that matter.

The Team Rocket leader sat fuming in his office. He was at his wit's end. Mewtwo's absurd strike was costing him a fortune.

He would squash more than his spirit if he kept this up.

"Sir, if I may," a feminine voice came from nearby, "I think I might have a solution to your problem."

A young woman of around fifteen stood at his desk. She had short blonde hair, with bangs, twisted into two fat ringlets on either side and violet eyes. She wore a white mini skirt trimmed in red and a black shirt with the Team Rocket logo. A white hat, long white gloves and white thigh high boots, all also decorated with a red band, completed the look.

"Yes, Domino, what is it?" Giovanni responded, impatiently.

"Well, word around Kanto is there is this woman who specializes in training difficult Pokémon," Domino explained, "A "Pokémon Whisperer" they call her."

He scoffed at the name, but at the same time he was intrigued.

"Go on," he urged.

"It seems she has the ability to communicate with them," she continued, "She has turned even some of the most savage Pokémon's behavior around."

Could this woman actually help him in getting Mewtwo back on track? Then again, rumors couldn't be trusted. He wouldn't let just anyone get near the Pokémon. They had to meet certain qualifications.

"009, you do realize we only rely on hard facts," he reminded her, "I didn't get where I am today by chasing phantoms. I must have solid evidence. We are dealing with a very delicate situation."

"Oh, well, um...," Domino stuttered, "I've heard she helped the Silph Co leader and our own Dr. Namba."

"There's also the time she helped a Pidgeot with its fear of heights," she rattled off, "Then there's..."

"Enough," Giovanni suddenly cut in, irratibly.

He didn't need any more convincing. He knew he must have this "Pokémon Whisperer" in his employment. He was willing to try anything at this point.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She lives in Saffron City, at the Saffron Gym," Domino replied.

The Psychic Sabrina ran that gym. Was this woman Psychic too? It didn't really matter much to him as long as she could produce results. Perhaps it might work better if Mewtwo found her on his level.

"Send for her at once, 009," Giovanni ordered, tersely.

* * *

The last several weeks had seemed to drag for Ki. She listened and watched observantly for any information leading to Giovanni or Mewtwo's whereabouts. There was only torturous silence. It was starting to drive her insane.

She had to refrain from recklessly trying to find them. She fervently hoped the Pokémon wasn't in any danger. She convinced herself as long as she wasn't hearing anything at all, maybe he actually was safe.

No news was good news, right?

It was early one morning as Ki, Mew and Sabrina sat down to have breakfast there came a ring at the front door. The gym wasn't open yet for trainers, so anyone trying to gain entry would need to knock.

Sabrina sighed, got up, and walked out of the dining room to check. She returned moments later.

_Ki, it's for you, _she informed her.

That meant there was another trainer in need of Ki's services. The young woman stood to her feet and started to make her way to the front door.

_Try to make it quick, okay? _Sabrina added,_ Your food will get cold._

_Yes, mommy, _Ki replied, cheekily.

_Don't you sass me, young lady, _Sabrina retorted, playfully.

Ki stuck out her tongue and giggled. She didn't know why, but today she felt in much higher spirits.

As she neared the entrance, she could see through the glass door a young teenaged girl with short fat blonde curls. She wore a dark pink jacket with olive green cargo pants and a matching dark pink and white hat. She also carried a lilac purple backpack.

The young Psychic could feel something was off about the girl even before she approached her. She was standing there waiting impatiently, but it was her posture that made Ki bring up her guard. She was behaving rather suspiciously.

The moment the girl noticed her, however, her entire demeanor changed. Her blond curls bounced as she danced around and all but threw herself at Ki when she finally stepped outside. The young woman was unnerved, to say the least, and immediately distanced herself from the crazy girl.

"Like, oh my god, it's you!" the teenager squealed, her light purple eyes brightly shining, "I can't believe I finally get to meet my idol! I am such a _huge_ fan of yours!"

Ki was aware she had garnered a small fame of sorts, but this is not what her work was all about. She didn't do this for any kind of attention or money. She did it to help the Pokémon who needed her.

If she did have a fan club, she wasn't sure if she would want this girl as president.

"Um, thank you," Ki stumbled, "And you are...?"

"Oh, my name is Domino," the girl bubbled, "Pleased to meet you."

Her voice dripped with such an overly syrupy sweetness that it made Ki sick to her stomach. She was about as real as the artificial plants in the lobby.

"It's nice to meet you, Domino," the young woman replied, wanly, "Obviously, you seem to know me already."

"You do such amazing work with Pokémon," Domino praised, "When my boss heard, he sent me right over with a job offer for you."

"He's a very busy man," she continued, "See, he runs the Viridian City Gym and has this Pokémon who has lately become, how should I put it... a pain in the ass."

_Giovanni. _

The name struck Ki's mind like a bolt of lightning. Was the Pokémon Domino mentioned Mewtwo? Outwardly, she maintained her calm composure, but inside she was screaming with everything she had.

At last, she found them.

"Is that why you came looking for me?" Ki inquired.

"My boss knew with your expertise and knowledge, you could correct this behavior," Domino confessed, "He would be honored if you came to stay and be its trainer. He would pay you handsomely."

This would mean leaving home.

Ki swallowed against the lump suddenly forming in her throat. Even with all the times she retreated to the barn to be alone, she had always been able to go back. If she took the job, who knows how long before she got to see Sabrina and Mew again.

"Wait here, please," she quietly instructed Domino, "I'll only be a moment."

As the girl watched dumbfounded, the young woman walked inside the building and returned to the dining room, fighting tears along the way. When she appeared in the doorway, Sabrina and Mew both smiled, but those smiles vanished the moment they saw her face. She was nearly as white as a sheet.

**Ki, what's wrong? **Mew inquired, worriedly, **You look like you've seen a ghost.**

_I've found Giovanni, _Ki whispered, _And Mewtwo._

The Pokémon flew over to her side and wrapped herself around the young woman's neck. Sabrina also came forward and gathered her into a hug. Ki lost her battle with the tears as she savored their embrace.

_That girl outside... she works for Giovanni, _she shuddered, _I think... they're having some kind of problem with Mewtwo. That's why she's here, because I help with difficult Pokémon._

She took a deep breath before delving into the hardest part. Her heart contracted painfully with the thought.

_I would have to leave home, _she added, softly.

_Oh, Ki..., _Sabrina breathed, hugging her tighter, _There comes a time when everyone must go on a journey. This one is yours._

_Am I making the right decision? _Ki questioned.

**Ki, ask yourself this, **Mew interjected, **Are you doing it because you think you have to or because you want to?**

Ki fell silent as she shifted through her thoughts. She did have a choice. No one could force her to go if she didn't want to. She could tell Domino she couldn't take the job for whatever reason.

In her heart, however, she knew she could never go through with that option. She would never forgive herself if she walked away from someone who probably needed her most right now.

She made her decision.

_I want to, _she declared, firmly, _I want to be there for Mewtwo, like you and Sabrina were there for me._

Mew smiled, but in her eyes there were tears. She would miss Ki something fierce, but she knew this is what she was destined to do.

**Then go, **the Pokémon urged, **Go help Mewtwo.**

A smile broke over Ki's lips and she gently pressed her face to Mew's. She then kissed Sabrina's cheek. The older Psychic squeezed her shoulders affectionately, her own eyes filling with tears.

_Don't worry about us, _she assured, _We'll be just fine._

_You guys are the best, _Ki sniffled, wiping away the last of her tears, _Thank you._

She gave them one last hug and then made her way back to the gym's front door. Domino was still there, but she was pacing angrily. Ki definitely did not like this girl. She was going to have to keep her distance now they were both going be working for Giovanni.

As before, Domino's entire behavior instantly flipped when she spotted Ki arrive. She plastered the biggest, fakest grin on her face the young woman had ever seen. She wondered when she would finally drop the act and reveal her true nature.

"So, have you made your choice?" Domino pressed, "I really don't have all day."

_You'll have all day if Giovanni says you do._

If he was the kind of man Ki figured him to be, what he wanted, he usually got. It made her wonder how much of a spoiled brat he was as a child.

"I have decided to take your offer," she declared, "Please allow me one half hour to prepare and pack."

Domino almost scowled, but she kept up her pretense. Giovanni better appreciate her for all the garbage she had to go through with this woman.

"Fine," she pouted, "Half an hour. Then we leave."

It seemed Ki had finally cracked through her façade. This was the real Domino she was seeing coming out now. She smiled at her almost derisively.

"I promise," she vowed, "I will be ready."

Once again, Ki left the teenager standing outside, where Domino nearly threw a temper tantrum.

"Of all the nerve of that woman!" she screamed into her wristcom, "Ordering _me_ around!"

"009, calm yourself," came Giovanni's tinny voice, angrily, "You are on a mission, and that mission was to bring her to me. I don't care how."

"You have no idea how humiliating it was," Domino snapped, "And my face hurts."

Amused laughter rang over the wristcom. It only infuriated her further. She was so glad she could be a source of entertainment for him.

"Quit being so dramatic," he chided, "Prepare for the arrival of our guest. You know what to do. I will see you back at Headquarters."

Domino chuckled evilly as he hung up. It was time for a little payback. She would have the last laugh now.

True to her word, Ki showed up at the front door half an hour later. She carried a small suitcase with most of her belongings. Once again, Domino pretended to be this stupidly happy girl while she escorted the young woman to a waiting helicopter nearby.

Ki was mildly impressed. It wasn't everyday she got to ride in a helicopter.

"You came in this?" she gestured to the aircraft.

"Of course," Domino answered, smugly, "My boss insists on nothing but the best for his clients."

Ki wondered what other "special" treatments Giovanni provided. She suddenly sensed Domino approaching from behind and whipped around in time to catch the girl's wrist. A strip of cloth and some rope fell from her hands.

The teenager was clearly caught off guard by her actions. She had never seen a human move that fast in her life.

"What are you doing?" the young Psychic demanded.

"Um, blindfolding and restraining you?" Domino answered, meekly.

"Why?" Ki pressed, "Surely you would think I already know the way to Viridian. That's not where we're going, is it?"

Domino painfully wrenched her hand out of her grip. She winced, rubbing the area around her wrist. The petite young woman was a lot stronger than she appeared.

"Ugh, fine," she resigned, disgustedly, "I am taking you to the Team Rocket secret base in the mountains outside of Viridian."

Ki had a feeling this is where it was leading to. Now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Giovanni was the organization's leader. Proving it, however, would be nearly impossible. He covered his tracks well.

"Look, can you at least wear the blindfold?" the teenager implored, "Also, keep your mouth shut that I told you. My boss wouldn't be too happy if he knew I blabbed."

Ki had little sympathy for the hellion. Still, it would be wise to play along for the sake of keeping her job. This was her only option to help Mewtwo.

"Yes, I will wear the blindfold," she yielded, "You have my word. I will not tell your boss you revealed your base's location to me."

A blindfold wouldn't have stopped Ki anyway from navigating where the helicopter was going. She still had her other senses, and Domino had no idea she possessed psychic powers. She intended to keep it that way.

Domino grinned maliciously and tied the piece of cloth around the young Psychic's head.

"No peeking," she reminded.

Ki allowed the girl to guide her inside the aircraft and escort her to a seat. Domino was tempted to purposely steer her into objects, but decided she would seek retribution some other time. They had a schedule to keep and were already running behind.

She sat the young woman at the rear and then took her own seat at the front. She gave instructions to the pilot and, within moments, the helicopter was airborne. It turned southwest and sped off towards Viridian City.

There was no turning back now. For the first time since this whole ordeal began, Ki was nervous. She hoped... No, she _did_ make the right decision. There was no doubt of it in her heart.

_Here goes... everything._


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of hours of flying, the helicopter finally began to slow down and make its descent. When they landed, Domino approached Ki and removed the blindfold. The young woman squinted in the sudden bright light, shielding her eyes with a hand.

"We're here," the teenager informed.

"Where is here?" Ki inquired, curiously.

Domino chose to ignore her and impatiently ushered her to her feet. Still half blinded, the young woman gathered up her suitcase with the other hand and followed the girl. Ki stepped into the sunlight flooding through the open door and carefully navigated down the steps.

She gazed around a few moments, taking in her new surroundings. They were on a helipad on top of a rather large building, which stood in the middle of a clearing. The mountains that guarded this place like a fortress were breathtaking with their snowcapped peaks.

She shivered as a bonechilling breeze swept through her hair. Despite her winter coat, she was freezing. It was much colder here than in Saffron. She couldn't wait for spring again.

Ki sniffed the air as her nose picked up a familiar scent. The smell of salt hung there faintly. It reminded her of home. When the wind blew just right, she could smell the ocean. There must be one nearby.

"Are we close to the sea?" she asked.

"The Gulf of Vermillion is on the eastern side of these mountains," Domino finally disclosed, "This is the Coastguard Mountain Range."

"You can sightsee later," she added, curtly, "Come on, move it. The boss is waiting."

She then began walking towards the roof access door. Ki had just about all she could stand of the rude teenager, but she wisely held her tongue.

_It's not worth it..._

Domino led her down two flights of stairs before coming to the next floor. They entered through the door into a long carpeted hallway. Right away, Ki noticed the set of heavy ornate wooden doors at the end. This had to be the way to Giovanni's office.

Sure enough, the blonde girl started heading for these doors. The young Psychic felt her stomach suddenly twist into a tight knot. Meeting this man was never high on her list, but as her now employer, it must be done. No matter what, however, she would not be deterred from her mission.

Domino knocked on one of the doors once and after a moment's pause, pushed it open. She gestured for Ki to follow her inside. A well-muscled and slightly tanned man sat behind a solid oak desk. He was clad in an orange business suit paired with a green overvest, a pale yellow dress shirt, and a red tie. The color combinations were absolutely hideous to Ki.

She then spied the feline that lay snoozing next to him. It was a beautiful Persian, and obviously well taken care of judging by its shiny cream coat and red jewel.

The classy cat cracked open one of its red eyes in a slit and looked at her with a lazy interest. It was not bothered by her presence in the least. Rather, it was curious as to how a human could give off the essence of a Pokémon.

The moment Giovanni saw the young woman, his face beamed with a charismatic smile. He was a ruthless, imposing figure to his enemies, but a school boy charmer to those who were none the wiser. The young Psychic fell between the two categories, but she could not let on she was aware of more than he thought.

He stood to his feet as Ki approached and offered out a hand to her. Steeling herself, she grasped it with hers and they shook.

"Welcome, my dear," he greeted, cheerfully, "I thank you for coming on such short notice."

Inwardly, Ki shuddered at his voice. If Domino hadn't been creepy enough, this guy was ten times worse. He was acting just as fake as she had. The only difference was he was a lot calmer.

"Domino informed me of your situation," she spoke, carefully.

Giovanni's smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a frustrated scowl.

"Yes," he confirmed, "We have a rather special case. You see, Ms... Forgive me, Domino never mentioned your name."

"It's Kikara," Ki supplied.

The man's eyebrows rose slightly as a glimmer of recognition crossed his brain. He vaguely recalled where such a name originated from, but it was highly unusual for it to bestowed upon a human. He filed the information away to revisit later.

"Ms. Kikara," he continued, "The Pokémon in question has become disruptive of late. He refuses to do his part of the work we do."

"We're... partners, you could say," he added, hastily, "His behavior is worrisome, and I have sent for you to ask you to help me correct these problems using your techniques."

He was laying it on rather thick, but Ki did note the hint of desparation in his voice. He truly was on his last resort with Mewtwo. She was committed only for the sake of the Pokémon, however, not the Team Rocket leader.

"As I told Domino earlier, I accept the offer," Ki affirmed, low, "I want to help. That's what my life's work is all about, helping the Pokémon who are most often simply misunderstood."

"Excellent," Giovanni approved, "Welcome aboard, Kikara."

"Thank you," she replied, shortly.

He picked up her suitcase, along with her coat, from where it sat on the floor and handed them to Domino.

"See to it that Kikara's room is prepared," he instructed the teenager, "The one closest to Mewtwo's quarters."

"Yes, boss," she complied.

She briefly flashed a malevolent grin at the young woman and eventually walked out of his office, disappearing down the hallway. Ki ignored the obvious attempt to provoke her. If the girl thought she was going to get under her skin, she was sadly mistaken. She didn't play those kind of games.

The man then turned his attention back to the young Psychic.

"Come, my dear," he beckoned, "Allow me to give you a brief tour of our facility. Then, we'll meet Mewtwo, the Pokémon you are to train."

Giovanni reached out an arm to grasp her shoulder, but Ki effortlessly maneuvered past him before he even knew she had moved. She smiled with a feigned sweetness at his flustered face. Her height had its advantages.

"Please tell me more about the Pokémon," she prompted, innocently, "What kind is it? What is its type?"

She already retained some knowledge of who Mewtwo was, but he had no idea she had that information. If she assumed correctly, Giovanni wouldn't be able to resist to talk about his prized possession. As she predicted, he took the bait.

"Mewtwo is a very special Pokémon," he asserted, "He is unique in that he is the only one of his kind. He's an extremely powerful Psychic."

They soon came upon an elevator and Giovanni pressed the "down" button. After a few moments, it announced its arrival to their floor with a loud _ding!_ and the doors slid open. Once they boarded, he selected the button for the first floor.

"It must be an awful feeling to know you're the only one in existence," she uttered, softly, "Is he alone much?"

"He's pretty much confined himself to his quarters since a couple of weeks ago when all this started," Giovanni groused.

"Weeks?" she repeated, suddenly worried, "Is he eating?"

"Sometimes," he admitted, "Other days, he barely touches the food... What exactly are you getting at?"

"It sounds like he could have depression," Ki explained.

He was impressed with her deduction skills. At the same time, however, this revelation stirred his anger anew. Mewtwo had driven himself to a depressed state of mind in his obssesiveness to find his purpose.

This existential crisis was now becoming a thorn in the man's side. He needed Kikara to remove that thorn, permanently.

"I trust you will get to the bottom of it, correct?" he inquired.

"Yes," she assured, "I'll know more when I actually begin to work with him."

"Good," he simply said.

There was an awkward silence between them before they finally arrived on the first floor. Giovanni then led her into a foyer of sorts. There was a huge picture window that overlooked the mountains and into a sprawling courtyard.

"You may use the courtyard as a means of fresh air and exercise," he stated, "Do not go past that, however. Stay within the compound."

She would definitely take advantage of that. She had plans to get Mewtwo outside as much as she possibly could. He then gestured off to his right to a set of steel double doors.

"This is our common room and cafeteria," he pointed out, "Meal times are posted on the wall. You may either eat here or have the food taken to eat elsewhere."

Ki knew already she would be eating meals in the privacy of her room. She was not comfortable around large crowds of people. It had been tough enough when attending school. She would often sneak her food to eat alone outside.

They continued the tour, entering through another set of double doors into a long hallway of what appeared to be dormitories. There were rows and rows of doors lined on either side.

"This is our residence hall," Giovanni explained, "We house the rest of Team Rocket's recruits here."

"You, I have provided special accommodations," he added, "Your room will be in the training area directly near to Mewtwo. It's beneficial he learns to accept your presence, and to deal with the fact you are his trainer now for an indefinite amount of time."

"Thank you, sir," Ki responded, graciously, "That is kind of you."

She could see no problem with the arrangement. In fact, back home, she would sleep out in the barn with those Pokémon who were especially difficult cases. It built up their trust in her. She hoped Mewtwo would do the same.

"You are equally as kind to provide your services," he complimented, suavely, " Come, there is one more area to see."

He motioned for her to follow him and walked down the hall. They turned a corner and came upon a singular door this time. It was a stairwell that served as a fire exit up from the basement to the first floor and the outer door, which led into the courtyard.

The young woman shivered slightly as they headed underground. The basement was frigid and she wondered if the people, or Pokémon, down here were warm enough.

"Do not worry," the man suddenly assured, as if reading her mind, "The rooms are adequately heated, but we have provided plenty of blankets."

"That's good to know," she approved.

The light was dim, but once her eyes adjusted, she could see how huge the basement really was. It was the perfect place to train with the amount of space available. There was even a battlefield etched on the floor.

One thing in particular stood out to her. A suit of armor, specially fitted to its wearer, was on display in one corner of the expansive room. Dozens of cables and wires hung from a towering machine around it. They were inserted to various ports of each piece.

A rather large computer terminal monitoring the equipment hummed quietly nearby. A balcony, connected she assumed to Giovanni's office, overlooked the area.

Ki could sense exactly who that armor was for, and she instantly felt a wave of nausea wash over her. What kind of a sick...?

"What... is that for?" she found herself questioning, wanly.

"The armor?" he indicated, "It's Mewtwo's. He uses it to train in and harness his abilities."

The silver lining in this whole fisaco was the Pokémon stupidly believed he still needed it to stay focused. He would put it on anytime he felt his control slipping. What Mewtwo didn't know was Giovanni was using the armor to keep him mildly drugged, thus suppressing his powers. The helmet contained an odorless, tasteless gas that he breathed in each time he donned it.

"Is it... _necessary_?" she persisted.

"I deem it so," he asserted, "The armor not only protects his body, but it helps him to keep control over his powers."

Giovanni had a sneaking suspicion the young woman was trying to avoid using the armor on the Pokémon. If he allowed her, he would have to relinquish all of his power over Mewtwo. His first gut reaction was to explicitly forbid her from doing so, but then he thought it over for a moment.

If he did give permission, she wouldn't have much luck. She'd have an easier time stopping a crazed Tauros stampede before she could ever stop the fiercely stubborn Psychic. He decided he could afford that chance.

At the very least, it could prove to be highly entertaining.

"However," he relented, finally, "If you feel you can adequately handle him on your own, you may train him without it."

She was relieved to hear she would not have to put the Pokémon in something she amounted to as tortuous. Regardless if she had been granted consent or not, she knew she would have eventually found a way to keep him out of it. She would have dealt with the consequences as they came.

"I thank you again for your kindness," she responded, amicably, "I am certain we'll do just fine."

The young woman certainly had character, he would give her that. She was straightforward, and very assertive. He had known few females with her level of determination. Perhaps he had made the right choice in hiring her afterall.

"Now that we have this settled, let us continue," Giovanni pressed, "Mewtwo awaits."

He started walking to the far side of the room where it branched off into a small hallway. Here, there were three doors leading to separate bedrooms. Without even knocking, the man opened the first door and entered the bedroom, literally barging in on the Pokémon who resided there.

Sunlight filtered through the lone window in the room, casting a warm glow over his head and shoulders. The mountains rose majestically in the background and the meadow surrounding the compound. He stood staring out as if he were a million miles away.

He always had this persistent scene in his head of Mew flying towards a snowy mountain top. Was this who he was before? Did he retain the memories of the one he was cloned from? Maybe... maybe he would never find out who he was...

The instant the door swung open, he tore his gaze away from the window and glared at the intruder.

_What do you want? _ he demanded, _Have you finally decided to give me an-?_

Mewtwo suddenly stopped short upon noticing the young girl with Giovanni. Ki could almost feel his amethyst purple eyes piercing her straight to her soul. Standing proudly on two feet, he was intimidating in his appearance.

He was well over a foot taller than her, with a pale lavender complexion over most of his body. His stomach and long, muscular tail, however, was darker in a regal purple color. He had a well chiseled angular jawline and cheeks.

His neck was short, but muscular, and his chest appeared armored. Attached at the armor on his upper back, was a long, tubular protuberance, which connected to the back of his head. He had broad shoulders tapering into long thin arms, and each hand sported three short fingers with rounded digits on the end.

His torso was long that widened at his stomach into powerful hips and legs. He stood on the balls of his feet, which bore just two toes each. Curiously, on each foot, there was a nub where his ankles would be.

Ki could definitely determine he shared some physical characteristics with Mew, but there was also something infinitely more human about him.

_Who is **she**?_ he questioned, insistently, _Why is she here?_

"Calm yourself, Mewtwo," Giovanni ordered, "Don't be rude to your new trainer. This is Kikara."

Kikara? Abruptly, the Psychic felt a twinge in the deepest recesses of his memory. Where had he heard that name before? It was not a name given to humans. Its roots were steeped in the ancient Pokémon language meaning "Stardust".

Surely he would remember something as unique as this, but it was like recalling pieces of a scattered dream. He found he simply could not.

Wait... New trainer? _Her_?! Giovanni could not be serious.

_This is not what we agreed on_, he protested.

"You have not done your part of late," the Team Rocket leader pointed out, "So I brought in someone who trains Pokémon with special circumstances."

_You hide the truth!_ Mewtwo seethed, _All I see is lies!_

"You are sick, Mewtwo," the man countered, shaking his head, "You are unwell. Kikara is here to help you, and is in my services until further notice. I suggest you get well acquainted with her."

He turned to Ki then.

"Take as long as you like," he told her, "When you are ready, your room is the one next door."

"Thank you," she acknowledged, quietly.

She wasn't sure when he finally left the room. Her attention was soley drawn to the Pokémon who was now angrily pacing the floor. She sensed something was off about Mewtwo's biorhythms, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint why. She wondered if he was getting enough sleep.

Before she could start her evaluation, however, she had to first calm him down. He was absolutely livid.

"Hi," she finally greeted, offering a warm smile, "It's nice to meet-"

_You are not welcome here, _Mewtwo interrupted, icily.

He stopped and faced her, those eyes piercing her to the core again as he glowered at her. Her cheerfulness faded significantly and she frowned. Well, manners were certainly not high on his list.

"I didn't expect to be," she confessed, "You don't have to like me, but you could at least learn to tolerate me."

Why was she still talking? Mewtwo had just about all he could take of humans at this point. He could easily dispatch her and make it look like an accident.

She was not tiny, but she was not very big either. She had a slightly athletic build to her physique, but she still did not appear she could stand a chance against his powers.

_Get out,_ he warned, his voice low and menacing.

She involuntarily took a step back, but then stopped abruptly. She would not allow him to assert control over her like that. She would not be bullied by him. She would not stand for it.

"No," she retorted, "I'm staying."

_I said 'get out'!_ he roared.

Ki barely had enough time to react to the blue-hued shadow ball hurling towards her. Her body glowed purple as she quickly raised her arm and used Mirror Coat. It didn't fully register with Mewtwo what was happening until his own shadow ball slammed him in the chest.

The force caused him to stumble back a bit before he regained his footing. He grunted with pain and clutched his chest, nearly doubling over. That power... How is it possible a human possessed these abilities? Those moves were only known to Pokémon.

He almost believed his own eyes were deceiving him. Ki stood before him engulfed in an aura of purple psychic energy. Her eyes were illuminated faintly purple as well.

_Now you know my secret, _her voice came, quietly, but in telepathy.

The sting in his chest was finally subsiding. He straightened, and when he looked at her this time, he actually studied her.

She had long, dark brown hair that reminded him of Eevee fur. He noted her catlike eyes were a deep green color, now that she had dissipated her powers. She wore a teal colored sweater, jeans, and black boots. In her hair, she wore a headband made with star pieces and Corsola coral. Human fashion with their need for colorful clothing and shiny accessories still eluded him.

_Who are you? _he asked, skeptically.

_My name is Kikara, _Ki sighed, _I come from Saffron City and I lived at the Saffron Gym with the Psychic Sabrina._

Saffron City? Again, he felt that twitch in his memory buried deep beyond the surface. He was starting to grow frustrated at the way it teased him mercilessly. Damnit, why could he not remember?

_I am the one people call when their Pokémon become too much for them to handle,_ she continued, _I specialize in training Pokémon with difficult behaviors._

Mewtwo snorted derisively.

_I am the one being difficult? _he scoffed, _So, you are only here because Giovanni paid you to come. _

She was shocked momentarily into silence. Then, suddenly, a rage began to boil inside her she rarely felt these days. How_ dare _he. What an asshole.

_I am here, Mewtwo, because I wanted to be here, _she spat, fervidly, _No one forced me to come. I could be back home with the people I love, but instead I chose to help **you**!_

_I do not need your "help", _he countered, coldly.

With that, Ki decided she had more than enough. She spun on her heel and turned her back on him, walking towards the door. She would come back in the morning. Maybe he would have a better attitude tomorrow.

_Where are you going? _the Psychic Pokémon demanded.

It was peculiar he would ask that question. Why did it suddenly matter to him where she went?

_Good night, Mewtwo, _she simply answered, brusquely.

She promptly shut his bedroom door with a muffled bang. She inhaled sharply, taking in a much essential deep breath. She needed to calm down. She let him get under her skin. She couldn't allow that to happen again.

She winced upon hearing a tremendous crash come from within his room. She could only imagine what Mewtwo had done. Hopefully he would get it out of his system and be more receptive later. Right now, he was the equivalent of a teenager throwing a tantrum.

Ki took a few steps to the next door over and entered the room designated as hers. Surprisingly, her suitcase lay waiting intact on the made bed. Her coat was hanging neatly on a peg on the wall.

It didn't appear Domino had taken what would have been the perfect opportunity to rifle through her belongings. This didn't mean, however, the teenager could be trusted. Ki would have to constantly be on her guard while she stayed here in Team Rocket territory.

The young woman surveyed her surroundings. Aside from the bed, there was a small table and two chairs to sit on. Another door off to the side led to a tiny bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink.

There was also a window in this room. The sun had dipped lower on the west horizon and the light was gradually starting to fade. It would be sunset soon. At this point, she realized she had not eaten since breakfast and was practically famished.

Ki decided she would go up to the cafeteria to grab some food and bring it back to eat in her room. Then, she would get ready for bed. She had to be up bright and early the next morning to begin Mewtwo's training. She hoped he would be in a better mood.

As her thoughts traveled along this path, she heaved a weary sigh. What was it exactly had she been expecting of him? If anything, his reception of her was entirely precedent given the circumstances of how his life has been so far. She supposed she might have reacted the same way.

Hopefully, they could soon reach a truce or find some sort of common ground to stand on. He was proving to be her toughest challenge yet.


	8. Chapter 8

The incandescent glow of the pale winter moon streamed through the glass panes. Its ghostly sheen reflected off the floor and painted the walls, partially illuminating the room. It was both ethereal and eerie as it created a world of light and darkness existing in the same space.

Tendrils of moonlight fell harshly upon a scattering of dark, splintered wood piled in one corner as the remains of what had once been a chair. It had become the unfortunate victim of his temper induced outburst. Giovanni would be angry that he broke it, but Mewtwo did not care. He had far bigger problems to worry about.

Shrouded in the shadows, he lay curled up on his side in the bed, glowering at the wall. In his short life, he had never felt more humiliated and defeated than he did now. He ran the events of the day in his mind over and over repeatedly, but one glaring fact remained.

It was a human who had disarmed him. A human with powers suspiciously like a Pokémon's, but a human nevertheless. He still wondered if it was all some sort of elaborate illusion. Perhaps, maybe, he was actually starting to lose his sanity.

One thing he knew was certain, however. She had to go. She could not stay. He needed to get rid of her as soon as he possibly could. He did not know exactly how at the moment, but he would take any opportunity that presented itself to him.

Mewtwo felt his eyelids then begin to grow heavy. Maybe he would actually get some rest tonight. His sleep cycles were virtually nonexistent. In fact, there were many nights where he did not sleep at all.

He would usually lie awake all night staring at the wall as he contemplated the future. Lately, everything had come to a grinding halt. It was like he was going nowhere fast.

He was terribly unhappy with the situation. He was still without a purpose, and thus beginning to feel hopelessly lost. He was not sure how much longer he could hold out. There must be more to life than this.

His eyes finally slid closed and he dozed off. As he slept, his subconscious worked to at last free a long forgotten memory buried deep within its confines. He found himself to be the equivalent of five years old again. He remembered his powers awakening fully for the first time.

His mind had reached out and touched another's.

_Who am I? Where am I? _he had projected.

_Hello? Who's there?_

He started upon hearing the words. That voice! No... It was impossible. It could not be the same. It could not be... _her_...

_Who are you? _his child version asked.

_My name is Kikara, _came the young woman's warm, gentle reply, _What's your name?_

Kikara...

_I do not know... Do I have one? _

_Where are you?_

She had been so concerned for someone she did not know, or could even see...

_I do not know... Where are you?_

_I am in Saffron City._

It _was_ her...

_Are you an angel? You sound nice._

He was not sure what had prompted him to ask that question, but maybe because he felt like she was an other worldly being with her kindness. Then just as suddenly as they linked, she was gone, or perhaps he left. He could not remember what happened afterwards. There was still another large block in his memory.

She was the first human to care about him...

Mewtwo abruptly snapped open his eyes and sat up. He began to feel something he had never experienced before. There was a gut-wrenching pain in his stomach like he had been punched. A heavy weight was settling around his heart and his chest seized up. He felt an immense pressure and found he could not take a deep breath.

What was this emotion? It threatened to tear him apart. He felt... shame, regret, and remorse.

Was it... guilt? Did he feel guilty for what he had done to her? A human?

Impossible. Mewtwo huffed to himself and tried to ignore it as he laid down again. He was unaware of how much time had passed, but the feeling continued to stay with him. His conscience would not leave him be.

He gave a heavy sigh then and closed his eyes as he reflected inwardly. He _did_ feel guilty. He did regret his actions.

He sat up again, and this time he rolled out of bed to stand on his feet. If he was to give himself peace, he knew what he must do. Would she forgive him?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Ki felt herself being pulled out of a sound sleep. She slowly became aware of someone trying to shake her awake. The push on her shoulder was not rough, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. It was firm and persistent, suggesting whoever it was could not be deterred.

At first, she groggily turned away and put her head under the pillow. She'd forgotten where she was.

"Go away, Sabrina," she groaned, her voice muffled, "It's too early."

He was almost amused at her response. He wondered if this was the same Sabrina she mentioned earlier. He would have to ask later.

_Kikara, wake up,_ he nudged her again.

Ki's eyes instantly flew open. That was definitely _not_ Sabrina's voice.

She bolted upright in bed and nearly screamed upon laying eyes on the six foot seven Pokémon that stood looming over her. She took a gasping breath as her heart pounded in her chest. He was the last thing she expected to see in her room in the middle of the night.

_Mewtwo?! _she rasped, in disbelief, _What...?!_

She stopped abruptly as she met his gaze. His eyes no longer held the malice she had seen in them before when he looked at her. They almost could pass for gentle even. There was a complete change in his demeanor. In fact, he seemed beaten.

_What's wrong?_ she asked, softly, now concerned.

He hesitated briefly. It appeared he was struggling internally with something. Finally, he spoke.

_I... I did not mean to disturb you, _he responded, haltingly, _I only came because I wanted to tell you I deeply regret my actions towards you._

In the middle of the night? However, Ki found she couldn't be cross with him. She recognized he was trying his best to apologize. It appeared he didn't know how.

_Mewtwo, I think the words you are searching for is 'I am sorry', _she offered, gently.

He nodded his head.

_Yes, you are right, _he agreed, _I am sorry._

She smiled warmly at him. This was a side of him she hoped to see more of. She sensed he did have a good heart, but it was locked away tightly in shadow. He was suffering greatly, but it only strengthened her desire to help him.

It would be difficult, however. She could tell he did not open up easily and was naturally suspicious. He had a need to question everything from what she had gathered so far, but she would not let it discourage her.

_You are forgiven, _she assured.

She thought she detected a hint of a smile on his lips, but she couldn't be sure.

He could feel the weight on his heart lift and the pressure on his chest ease at her words. The guilt had finally released its hold on him. He was a little more at peace now.

_You are as kind as I remember you,_ he complimented.

Ki started in surprise, and confusion, at this revelation. How was it even possible he could have existing memories of her? They have never crossed paths until now.

_I... don't understand, _she faltered, _How do you know me?_

_When I was still on New Island, _he disclosed, _I was young, and my powers were fully awakening for the first time. My consciousness sought out anything that felt familiar. _

_I finally found a young girl, _he continued, _She answered me. She was warm and caring to me. I asked her for her name and she told me it was Kikara._

Mewtwo looked pointedly at her then, his amethyst eyes staring into her soul.

_That is you, is it not?_ he alleged.

_Are you an angel?_

Ki could hear the child's small voice again in her mind as the memory came crashing down on her like a tidal wave. She could feel her eyes suddenly begin stinging with tears. She couldn't believe he was the same "little boy" who had contacted her, and then vanished all those months ago. What were the chances?

_I remember a little boy, who I believed at the time was in trouble, _she whispered, _He called me an angel. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me._

He had never seen a human cry before, so he was not quite sure how to react. He felt awkard, to say the least.

_You are welcome, _he simply said.

She hastily wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she composed herself. She noticed his uneasy expression and felt contrite.

_I am sorry, _she apologized, quietly, _I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems._

He tilted his head quizzically to one side. He reminded her of Mew when he did this and she suddenly began feeling homesick.

_Why do you think this way? _ he inquired.

He finally had grabbed a chair and sat straddling it.

_My life, Mewtwo, was, and still is, not typical of normal human beings, _she sighed, _I should not possess the powers I have, but I do. It has not been easy._

_I was abandoned at the age of two, _she continued, _I just appeared on the Saffron City Gym's doorstep knowing nothing but my name and a few fuzzy memories of my past. Sabrina, the gym leader, took me in and raised me as her own. When she discovered I had these powers, she trained me to control them, but I still struggled. I was a freak to everyone else._

She locked her eyes then with his. Those deep emerald pools was like staring into a reflection of his own pain. Abruptly, he realized they may have more in common than he would have ever thought.

_I have been where you are,_ she added, her voice softer, _I have struggled with finding my own path, but then I had someone very special come into my life. She didn't just teach me how to harness and grow my powers. She taught me to believe in myself._

_I miss her, and Sabrina, a lot right now, _she confessed, _But, I am here because I want to be. I want to help you, Mewtwo. I want to teach you to believe in yourself. You have so much more potential than you know._

He was quiet for a few minutes as he processed all this. She had found her purpose. Maybe, she could help him finally find his. Giovanni certainly did not seem to want him to.

_Do you believe in me? _Mewtwo finally inquired.

Ki gave him a soft smile. It seemed he was slowly warming up to her.

_Yes, I do, _she asserted.

_Then, I accept, _he confirmed.

The young woman's smile grew slightly wider at his affirmation. She was glad he was being cooperative thus far, but how much could she ask of him before he simply refused? She decided to push her luck.

_I know this won't be easy for you, but I need you to be able to trust me, _she requested, _Do you think you can do that?_

He hesitated. Though he was starting to like her, his trust in humans was still shaky at best. Putting his trust in Giovanni had essentially led him nowhere.

However, Ki demonstrated a level of trust in him by sharing her life with him. Perhaps he could learn to as well.

_Yes, _he finally agreed.

_Good, _she acknowledged, _We'll start in the morning. Right now, I think it's best that we both get some sleep._

Sleep... right. Mewtwo was not sure what it felt like to truly have a real night's rest anymore. If his own thoughts did not keep him up, the nightmares would.

_At least try, _she implored, gently, as if reading his mind.

_I make no promises, _he answered, _But, I will try._

She smiled warmly at him. Her kindness was infectious, and he found himself actually cracking a smile of his own.

_Good night, Mewtwo, _she bade him.

This time it was genuine. There was no spitefulness behind it.

_Good night, Kikara, _he returned.

He stood to his feet then and his body began to glow white. In a brilliant flash of light, he disappeared from her room, using teleport.

Ki gave a weary sigh and lay down in the bed again, her head nestling in the pillow. She would be tired when morning would come finally, but this had been worth losing a little sleep over. She felt she had made real progress with Mewtwo tonight in many unexpected ways. She hoped tomorrow would be just as promising.

She turned on her side and closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep once more.

* * *

Upon returning to his room, he promptly sank down on the bed. He was feeling exhausted all of a sudden. It seemed the weeks of sleepless nights were finally catching up to him.

This had been an interesting day, to say the least. Mewtwo never thought he would make friends with a human, but Kikara was different. His relationship with Giovanni was strictly business, but it seemed like she was the one who truly understood him.

Her encouragement had given him something he never had before; a sense of hope.

Come morning, he would start his new training. Would he be ready to accept her teachings? Could he trust her as he promised?

He would certainly try his best. He did want to find his own path, just as she had found hers. He only need to believe in himself.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Mewtwo laid down finally, and for the first time in a long time, he fell into a restful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Ki stirred at first light, before the sun was barely even creeping up along the horizon. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, feeling a little more sluggish than she wanted to be at this time. She wondered woozily if Mewtwo had managed to sleep at all for the remainder of the night.

She stretched then and rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. She went to the sink and splashed a little water on her face. The icy chill of the liquid on her skin instantly snapped her fully awake.

Shivering, she swiftly located a towel and dried off. She finished her business and headed back into the room. She opened her suitcase and pulled out some clothes to wear for the day.

Her training outfit, as she designated it, consisted of a green pullover sweatshirt, black leggings, and a pair of white running shoes. In warmer weather, she swapped out the sweatshirt for a simple t-shirt instead. She dressed quickly, sweeping her hair up into a messy bun. She secured it with a clamp made with Corsola coral and pearls.

Ki considered grabbing food first, and decided to ask Mewtwo if he'd like to have breakfast with her. She exited her room and proceeded to walk next door over to his. She knocked once and waited a moment, but there was only silence.

Rather than knocking a second time, she dared to crack open the door just wide enough to peek inside. It was empty. Concerned, she opened the door wider now. Where could he have gone?

The bed appeared to have been slept in, so that eased her worry some. She still remembered the crash she heard from the day before. She scanned the room to find the source.

One of the chairs stood in a corner, and as she drew closer, she could see there was a subtle difference between it and the remaining chair. It appeared it had been broken at one time, and then repaired again, although slightly off from the original. If he had built this, Ki found it nothing short of amazing.

Feeling rather uncomfortable now with the invasion of his personal space, she turned to walk out of the room, and shut the door quietly behind her. She decided to search for him, and began heading for the training room first. Maybe he was already there waiting for her.

_Mewtwo? _she called.

Aside from the privacy of telepathy, beyond their rooms she dared not to use her powers. She could not. She knew very well Giovanni would exploit her if he was made aware of them. She would become a prisoner instead of an employee.

_I am here, Kikara,_ she heard him project his reply.

She sauntered into the gym area, and abruptly came screeching to a halt. She felt her heart drop to the soles of her feet at what she saw.

The Psychic Pokémon stood at the machine she noted from yesterday, and was fully decked from head to toe in that armor. Judging by his stance and posture, she could tell it was heavy too. She desired nothing more than to burn the damn thing and turn it into scrap metal.

_Mewtwo, what... what are you doing? _she demanded, _Why are you wearing that?_

_This armor helps to stabilize my powers, _he explained, _If I go too long without it, they become impossible for me to manage._

_And you believe this? _she inquired.

He was silent for a moment as he seemed to think it over.

_Yes, _he finally confessed.

She shook her head in disbelief. She could see already they were running into problems. She had to train him out of that mindset.

_Well, I don't,_ she declared, _You're stronger than that. I know you can control your powers without it. _

_I have **tried**, Kikara, _he stressed, clearly beginning to sound frustrated, _I simply cannot._

She stepped closer to him carefully as she thought out her next move. Her goal was to take off the helmet first.

_Yes, you can, _she asserted, gently, _I will help you. Please, Mewtwo, let me help you._

She reached out to grab hold of the helmet, but suddenly found herself being propelled backwards by his psychic barrier instead. She hit the ground with a heavy thud, effectively knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to regain her breath, her lungs feeling like they were on fire.

It was not the first time she'd bore the brunt of an attack, but she was completely unprepared for this. She felt like it was a cheap shot. He knew she couldn't use her powers out here in the open.

Mewtwo tore off the armor on his own, and within moments, was at her side. He helped her to sit up.

_I'm... I'm all right_, she finally croaked out.

She wasn't surprised at this development, but she did feel a little hurt by his actions. She thought they had an agreement. She thought they had understood each other.

_Kikara, I am sorry, _he was genuinely remorseful.

_It's all right, _she assured, _It was an accident. You didn't mean to._

She gave him a warm smile to allay his worry, despite the pain in her side and back. She would have some bruises here later she was sure. She rose stiffly to her feet then as she found her strength again.

Mewtwo had to admire her tenacity. Anyone else would have called it quits long ago, but she kept pushing forward. She had a stubborn streak that could almost rival his own, but in very different ways.

_I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me, _she invited.

_I would be honored to join you, _he accepted, amicably.

Upon his consent, Ki sheepishly realized she had no idea what his likes or dislikes of food were. Every Pokemon had different tastes. Back home, she always kept pecha berries on hand as the majority of the ones she had trained in the past seemed to favor those best. She wondered what Giovanni usually fed him.

_Any particular requests? _she inquired, _Do you have any favorites?_

For a moment, he found himself staring confoundedly at her. No one had ever asked him this before. He usually ate what he was given by whomever was assigned to bring food to him.

It had been a while since he cared what his meals consisted of. As of late, he was barely eating enough to sustain him. There was some things, however, he did like more than others.

_I have an affinity for fresh fruits, but I am partial to berries, _Mewtwo disclosed, _I enjoy fish, sushi, rice balls, milk, and, on occasion, something sweet the most._

She noted with amusement his menu didn't sound too far off from Mew's. The tiny Psychic cat loved fish, sushi, and milk. She also especially liked pokepuffs. She would beg Ki to bake them for her and the young woman would be more than happy to oblige. Perhaps, one day, she would be able to make them for him.

_I'll see what I can find, _she assured, with a smile, _I'm sure there's something you'll like._

_Thank you, _he responded, graciously.

_You're more than welcome, _she replied, _I'll be back shortly with the food. Would you mind waiting for me in my room? We'll eat there._

_Certainly, _he confirmed.

Ki turned then to walk towards the stairs, but her smile abruptly vanished and she winced as her body erupted in pain. It was like sharp, shooting daggers in her side and back. She would have to be mindful of how she moved until she could use Recover in the safety of her room.

The instant she stumbled, Mewtwo knew she had been injured more severely in the fall caused by his attack than what she was letting on. He felt that increasingly familiar tightness in his throat again. Why she never said anything he did not understand.

_Kikara, wait, _he implored.

She paused as he floated over to where she stood. Her deep green eyes met his concerned, but fierce amethyst ones.

_Why did you not tell me you were hurt? _he demanded.

_It's a habit that frequently gets me into trouble, _she answered, quietly, _I also didn't want you to feel any worse than you already have. _

At her words, his gaze became considerably softer. Though he was still vexed, he realized she was protecting him. She was so much different than any other human he had ever encountered.

_Normally, it wouldn't be an issue, _she continued, _I would use my powers to heal myself immediately, but seeing as where we are..._

Ki gestured to their surroundings as she trailed off.

_Yes, _he agreed.

Mewtwo understood she was in a difficult position. A human with psychic _and_ Pokémon-esque powers would be the sort of thing anyone would not hesitate to take advantage of. Unfortunately, he could not rule out Giovanni attempting to as well.

There must be something he could do. So far, repaying her kindness had not exactly been going very well for him. Maybe it would be his chance to redeem himself.

_I wish to help you, _he proffered, _Tell me, what must I do?_

She was profoundly touched by his selfless gesture. This extension of goodwill on his part was unexpected in the least. It was clear she could see that sweet little boy still lived somewhere deep inside him.

At first, she felt she could not trouble him, but then refusing wouldn't be right at all. What if he had turned her down? They would not be where they were now. He was slowly, but surely, beginning to open up to her and build his trust.

This was far more important than giving in to old habits. She had to learn herself when to accept another's help.

_There is a move called Pain-Split, _she began to explain, _It's where two Pokémon split each others' health._

_In which, the stronger one takes damage from the weaker one, and they are evenly balanced,_ she continued,_ It isn't a healing move, but it does help. It'll lessen the pain. _

_Do it_, he requested, without hesitation, _Teach me._

_Please, _he added, more softly, after a moment.

Ki gave him a gentle smile. At least he was trying.

_Obviously, I can't show you how, but I can talk you through it, _she replied.

She began to lay out the instructions, guiding him carefully through the process. It took him several tries. With each failed attempt, he would grow more and more frustrated.

_Mewtwo, breathe, _she soothed him, _Relax. Stay calm._

He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. A few moments later, his body started glowing blue, as did hers. There was a definite shift in her energy then as her pain eased significally. She began feeling much better.

He clamped down on his jaw, his face contorting slightly. Taking that pain into his own body was not at all pleasant, but it was the least he could do for her. His powers dissipating finally, Mewtwo blinked open his eyes again. He was greeted by a joyful smile on her beaming face.

_You did it, _she praised, _I knew you could. I never lost faith in you._

Despite feeling achey and a little run down, he managed to give her a smile of his own. She was steadily becoming a beacon of light in what was his otherwise dark world.

_Kikara, you are truly unique among humans, _he stated, _I am glad to call you a friend._

Ki was beyond thrilled upon hearing his words.

This was an enormous breakthrough in such a short amount of time. Her original goal had been to simply get in his good graces. She never imagined he'd want to be her friend.

_If you'd like, you may call me Ki, _she offered,_ Other than my family, I am usually Kikara to everyone else._

Mewtwo had a distinct feeling he was just granted a privilege few else had. It spoke volumes to him of how her life must have been like.

_All right, Ki, _he accepted.

He froze as his stomach suddenly emitted a loud growl. This was very unexpected, and embarrassing, to say the least. He began to feel unbearably warm, but he wondered if that was another side effect from the attack.

She could barely contain her laughter as his cheeks turned a dark, cherry red. She had to bite her lip against the giggles bubbling up that threatened to escape.

_I definitely think that's my cue to get us breakfast before we both starve, _she remarked, amused.

_Agreed, _he concurred, a little self-consciously.

The young woman gave him a warm smile, and then resumed her journey to procure food. She found she could move more freely now. The pain in her side and back had been reduced to a dull throbbing.

When she had gone, he started for her room, but he abruptly paused as his eye caught a shadow fleeing above him. He turned his head to glare up at the balcony. It was empty now, but he had a nagging feeling they had been watched this whole time.

Mewtwo had come to know Giovanni as a particularly suspicious man. Given their enemies, however, he supposed it was justifiable. Still, he did not like the intrusion of privacy. He should have the right to his own personal matters.

The Psychic Pokémon huffed to himself and continued to Ki's room to wait for her.

* * *

Giovanni eased into his chair and leaned foward on the desk. He folded his hands under his chin as he began to reflect upon what he had witnessed. The commotion earlier in the training room had drawn his attention, and he came out on the balcony to investigate.

He was just in time to see Kikara tumble to the ground as the Psychic Pokémon pushed her away in a tremendous blast.

Served her right, he had thought smugly. She was a fool believing she could take the armor off of him. In an astonishing turn of events, however, Mewtwo had actually sped to her side and helped her up.

His behavior was a dramatic change made literally overnight. What had she done? Giovanni had never seen him show compassion towards anything before. He was almost downright merciless in Pokémon battles.

So then it was true what he had been told of her. She possessed a skill that could even bring the most powerful Pokémon in the world nearly to his knees. Though Giovanni could not hear their conversation, even their dynamic now seemed friendly towards each other.

He instantly recognized the Pain Split attack Mewtwo used on her that she seemed to have already taught him.

To say the Team Rocket leader's curiosity was piqued would be an understatement. He would have to monitor the two of them closely from now on. He was quite interested to see what other developments were in store.

* * *

By the time Ki arrived, the cafeteria was swarming with people. It was far more crowded this morning than it had been last night. The scene dredged up old memories of her childhood school days.

She felt her throat begin to close up and her breathing became shallow. She never did well with so many around her. It almost always ended in disaster.

She could still hear their cruel whispers in her ears.

She was so nervous, her body was shaking as if she were cold and her palms were clammy. She wanted to run away so badly, but she couldn't leave without food. There was someone else now besides herself she had to consider.

_ You have to pull yourself together. You can do this._

The young Psychic inhaled deeply, and after a moment's longer of hesitation, entered the bustling room. She kept her gaze focused ahead and walked straight to the serving line. She felt a few eyes on her as she passed through, but tried to ignore them as best as she could.

Ki grabbed a couple of take out containers, and utensils, and began to pick over the offered selection. There wasn't much fruit available as the spring and summer seasons had yet to come. However, she managed an orange, an apple and, much to her delight, some pieces of star fruit. Breakfast didn't include much of the things Mewtwo specified, so she decided to add in a few surprises of her own.

Suddenly, she felt an arm fall around her shoulders. She instantly spun around and nearly attacked the young man standing next to her. He jumped back, throwing his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, chill out," he assuaged, "I was just saying 'hi'."

She glared at him, briefly scanning him over. He was of average height, slightly taller than her, with pale skin, blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair that appeared long overdue for a good cut. He wore a standard-issued Team Rocket Grunt uniform.

"There are other, proper, ways to say 'hello'," she pointed out, coldly.

"Well, this is how I say it," he shrugged, grinning revoltingly, "You must be new, baby, but I could tell because I spotted your pretty face from a mile away. Everyone else here knows me."

The young woman felt her ears growing hot as her anger bubbled beneath the surface. She struggled hard to keep from losing her temper. Who did this punk think he was?

"Kindly remove yourself," she warned, her voice low and menacing, "_Please._"

His grin faded and his unsavory attitude changed to one of irritation. What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"What's your deal?" he huffed, "I was just trying to be friendly. Seems to me you're the one who needs to learn some manners."

"Hey, Zack?" another voice interjected, abruptly, "Come on, man. Leave her alone. Don't you know who she is?"

A second grunt came strolling up alongside the first. He put an arm around Zack's shoulder and started to steer him away from Ki.

"That's the boss's new personal trainer for Mewtwo," he continued, "You don't want to mess with her."

"Really?" Zack questioned, surprised, "Wow. Sucks to be her. The genetic freak will mop the floor with her."

"Aw, well," he then dismissed, "Let him have her. She's no fun anyway."

They left the young Psychic standing alone nearly in tears. Quickly, she grabbed the containers of food, and drinks, in her arms and all but ran out of the cafeteria. She made her way downstairs to her room, her chest heaving with silent, dry sobs.

He was wrong. He was wrong about everything. How she wished she could use her powers to hand his ass over to him on a silver platter. Perhaps that would effectively put an end to his abhorrent behavior.

She paused a moment at the door to compose herself before entering. As a signal of her arrival, she decided to knock once, and then twisted the knob to push it open. She greeted the Pokémon sitting backwards on one of her chairs with a warm smile.

He had his chin resting on the top of the wood and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be sleeping.

_I'm back,_ she announced, softly.

_Yes, I know,_ he answered, _I could sense you._

Mewtwo lifted his head as he opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on her. He had sensed her turmoil as well. Something was wrong. What had happened?

She nearly looked away from him. Those piercing purple eyes of his could almost read her soul.

_Ki? _he prompted, simply.

She gave a heavy sigh as she finally closed her eyes, unable to bear it any longer.

_I... _she faltered, _I... I don't want to talk about it._

She turned then and walked to the table to set their food on. He frowned as he watched her arrange everything. He could clearly see she was not used to being open about her problems, and usually kept things to herself. He remembered her mentioning this earlier.

_Ki? _he tried again, pressing her a little more firmly.

She continued as if she did not hear him. Without thinking, Mewtwo reached out to place his hands on hers so she would cease her disquieted actions. She was startled by his touch, but he released her the instant he got her attention.

_Why do you hide from me?_ he demanded, frustrated.

It was ironic given he was guilty of doing the very same thing. Something, he supposed, they both needed to work on.

She was forced to look at him again, and the ferocity of his gaze finally broke her. She felt her own eyes begin to fill with tears once more.

_I am not used to someone outside of my family worried about my well-being, _she uttered, her voice barely above a whisper, _I try not to draw attention to myself._

Mewtwo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As before, he felt awkard of her crying. He did not understand why she did so. What was the purpose of this?

_Ki, _he began, trying his best to ignore it, _Do you not agree we should both start being honest with each other?_

She nodded as she dried her eyes with a sleeve. His uneasiness did not go unnoticed and as before, she felt bad he didn't know what to do.

_Yes, I agree,_ she concurred, quietly.

_Good, _he replied, offering a smile.

Ki gave him a small smile in return. It was so strange to have someone beyond Mew and Sabrina to care about her. What was even stranger, he was the least one she ever expected to fill that role.

She sat at the table then across from him and opened her container of food. She watched as he opened his own, gauging his reaction closely. He seemed largely indifferent, but his tail told another story as it began twitching slightly.

It was a good indicator she had found something he liked.

_I hope what I brought is satisfactory,_ she finally spoke up.

_It is fine,_ he assured.

It was more than fine. There were many things here he never mentioned, but somehow she had managed to pick all of his favorites. How she had known made him feel a little disconcerting, to say the least.

Mewtwo picked up the cup containing his drink to inspect it next. It was warm to the touch, and he had to admit the heat felt nice on his skin. He gave it a wary sniff.

It smelled sweet and delicious.

_It's hot chocolate, _she informed, with a smile, _Have you ever had any?_

_No,_ he confessed.

_Be careful when you drink it,_ she cautioned, _It might be hot still, but I think you'll like it._

She removed the lid for him and he brought the cup to his lips, carefully taking a sip. The liquid was very warm, but not unbearable. It hit the back of his throat and was unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

It was rich, chocolaty, and creamy. The heat traveled down to his stomach and seemed to warm him up from the inside out. Ki swore she saw him curl his toes.

Mew did the very same thing when she was happy.

He was feeling really good right now. This was another emotion he was unfamiliar with, but it was not an unwelcome one. It was possibly the best moment of his life yet.

_You are right, _he finally spoke, _I find it to be quite to my liking._

_I am glad, _she responded, giving him a jubilant smile.

As they began to eat, she eventually relayed her encounter in the cafeteria to him. Upon hearing her story, his mood soured a bit. Why did humans have to behave in such a disgusting manner?

In his short time, Mewtwo had seen just how poorly they treated each other. He was beginning to understand more of her life. She was essentially an outcast among them.

_Now you know why I distance myself so much from others, _she concluded, quietly.

He did see how difficult it was for her to get close to anyone. She had endured more hardship than he would have ever thought, but her kind and gentle nature belied that fact. She was the most selfless human he ever knew.

_Ki, do you trust me? _he inquired, his voice quiet, almost soft even.

_Yes, _she affirmed, without hesitation.

_Then, you must believe me when I say this, _he continued, _You will always be safe with me._

The young woman had to fight hard to remain composed. Her body, however, began to tremble slightly with emotion.

_Thank you,_ she whispered, her voice wavering,_ That means more to me than you'll ever know._

_You are welcome, _he replied, giving her a small smile.

They finished breakfast shortly thereafter, and Mewtwo was surprised at how much he actually ate. While he had not eaten all she brought, it was a substaintial amount, and was certainly more than he had had in weeks. He was feeling rather full.

_I am glad to see your appetite has returned, _Ki remarked, _I worried when Giovanni told me you weren't eating._

He snorted almost derisively, but he did give her an amicable smile.

_I ate enough to merely survive, _he disclosed, _Giovanni wants to treat me like that spoiled Persian of his._

He folded his arms over the top of the chair and rested his chin there. His eyelids began to grow heavier as he was feeling sleepy all a sudden. He was completely relaxed and warm from the hot chocolate.

Not to mention all the food in his stomach.

_I am glad you are here, _he nearly slurred.

_I am glad I came, _she answered, softly, with a gentle smile.

He gave her a drowsy smile before his eyes finally slid closed. His breathing soon became slow, and deepened as he fell into a sound sleep. He nearly collapsed in the chair completely.

She decided to move him to the bed where he would be more comfortable. Using telekinesis, Ki eased Mewtwo over to lay him down carefully on the mattress. He never once stirred and she knew his reserves were thoroughly depleted.

He was beyond exhausted.

He slept like the dead. She remained at the table, but spent the time poring over one of the books she brought from home. Every once in a while, she would glance in his direction as she kept a watchful eye over him.

It was well into the afternoon before Mewtwo at last began to stir. He slowly cracked open his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. His body was a little stiff and he stretched to loosen the muscles.

He then noticed he was laying on Ki's bed. He did not remember ever going. Perhaps she had moved him here?

_Feel better? _he heard her ask, suddenly.

He let his gaze fall upon the young woman smiling at him.

_Yes, _he responded as he sat up, letting the blanket slide off his shoulders.

He could tell there was a significant difference in his energy levels. He felt much more alive than he had in weeks. He had been constantly living on edge, and to truly sleep on this magnitude was very rare indeed.

_Good,_ she approved, _I know you needed it._

_How long was I out? _he inquired.

_It's the middle of the afternoon now,_ she admitted.

He blinked in mild surprise. He had been asleep for that long? He was also certain she stayed in the room to look after him. He felt responsible she had been forced to alter her day on his account.

_I have wasted your time, _he lamented, _I am sorry._

_No, you haven't, _she assured, _This is what I wanted. I need you to be at your best before we can start training._

_So you planned this? _he queried, incredulously.

_No, not exactly, _she disputed, _I was merely trying to help you to relax. A cup of hot chocolate usually does the trick for me. The rest, however, was truly all on your own._

_Apparently, you are feeling comfortable with me, _she continued, _So much so, you lowered your defenses entirely, and allowed yourself to fall asleep in my company. _

She paused a moment as if to gather her thoughts. Almost shyly, her eyes locked with his own, and he could see the humbleness that lay within their emerald depths.

_I feel honored for you to trust me that much already, _she added, softly.

Mewtwo was still quite perturbed at her uncanny ability to read him so well. Yet, he realized at that moment he did trust her more than perhaps he himself knew.

_You are welcome, _he acknowledged, _And, thank you._

She gave him a warm smile, and then moved to put her book away when it caught his attention.

_What is that? _he asked, curiously.

Ki wondered if he had ever seen a book before. Giovanni didn't seem to be the kind of person that would have allowed him access to these sort of things. He viewed the Pokémon as solely a tool to be used for his own selfish gains. Therefore, there was no need to teach him skills that were not pertinent.

It made her seethe with anger. It wasn't right. While no Pokémon deserved to be treated this way, Mewtwo was truly unique. He was one of the most intelligent beings she had ever met. In fact, he thought and behaved more on a level of a human rather than a Pokémon.

She didn't care if Giovanni approved or not. She would no longer let him be deprived of such luxuries.

_It's called a book, _she explained, _It contains words printed on paper and then bound together to create a story to read. Here, I will show you._

She walked over to sit on the bed next to him. She gently transferred the book to him to hold in his hands.

_This one is on Pokémon Legends around the world, _she disclosed.

He was instantly fascinated with it. Although clumsily at first, he quickly found a way to navigate his fingers to turn the delicate pages. As he flipped through the book, however, his intrigue soon turned into confusion, and then slowly to frustation.

It amounted to a massive wall of some unintelligible language. He simply did not understand what he was looking at. How did one decipher all these jumble of letters and words to retain the knowledge humans had?

_How does this work? _he groused, tossing it aside.

Ki was not surprised he didn't know how to read. She was correct in her assessment in no one saw the point for him to. That would end today.

_It works by "reading", _she responded, her voice soothing to calm him, _Your brain interprets what each word means and all of them come together to form a sentence. _

_It's kind of like how we learn to talk, _she continued, _We listen to those speaking around us and then we try to repeat the sound to form the word. We commit it to memory and recall it until we no longer have to think about it. It comes naturally._

She retrieved the book from the floor where it had landed. She carefully straightened it to its natural position and then reopened it. She coaxed Mewtwo to once again take in his hands, but this time he held only one end while she held the other.

_If you like, I will teach you, _she offered, quietly.

His expression softened and he met her gaze as she smiled encouragingly at him. She was so patient with him... Why? Why was it he felt at peace when he was around her?

_Yes, _he finally spoke, _I would like that._

Pausing only to eat after Ki procured food for them a second, and third, time, they spent the rest of the day perusing the book together. By nightfall, he had grasped the concept and was reading pages to her on his own. He was feeling pretty damn proud of himself.

When it was time for him to retire to his own room so they could both get some sleep for the morning, Mewtwo was almost reluctant to leave. This day had been one of the best days he ever had. He would have never imagined he would like being around a human.

_Ki, I very much enjoyed our time today,_ he confessed, _Thank you._

The young woman's face seemed to radiate with joy as she smiled warmly at him. She was more than pleased to hear this. He had appeared to be having fun.

_You are welcome, _she replied, _I enjoyed today too._

He smiled and held out the book to her to return it, but she quickly shook her head.

_No, you keep it, _she insisted, _It's yours now. I want you to have it._

If Sabrina said anything later about the missing book, she would handle it. She felt it more important to give it to him, and his reaction was well worth any repercussions. This time, his smile reached to his eyes and his whole face lit up.

_I will treasure it, always,_ he spoke, softly.

_I know you will, _she asserted, _Now, we should really get some sleep. It's way past bedtime. We'll try again in the morning with training. _

_Yes, _he agreed, _Good night, Ki._

_Good night, Mewtwo, _she bade, _Sleep well._

In a flash of light, he departed her room and she was alone. There was a warm glow in her heart she had felt steadily growing throughout the day. It was surreal inviting a new friend into her small circle, but she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have than him.

Little did she know how soon their new friendship would be put to the test.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Ki awoke early the same as she had done the day before. She dressed in her training clothes and shoes, choosing instead to weave her hair into two long braids that day. She secured them in hair ties decorated with an oversized star piece.

She then exited her room and immediately headed over to Mewtwo's. She was sure he would be awake by now, and they could have breakfast together before they tried again with training. Even though he would know already it was her, she knocked anyway to signal her presence.

There was no answer. She opened the door to find the room empty. She noticed the book was haphazardly laying open on his unmade bed. It appeared he had left in a hurry.

A sense of dread was slowly starting to build up in the pit of her stomach. This was a familiar scene. She fervently hoped he was not where she thought he was. However, she had the sinking feeling that's exactly where she would find him.

Ki abruptly turned on her heel and marched down to the training room. It would be an understatement to say she was disappointed. She was trying not to be angry with him, but it did sting a little. She thought they were starting to get past this...

She reached the edge of the battlefield and stopped, squinting through the darkness to the far corner of the room as her eyes adjusted. She could faintly make out his silhouette under the machine. Once again, he was wearing that... that... _abomination_.

She walked slowly across the floor, approaching him carefully. She was prepared, but this time he allowed her to extract the helmet from his head. Their eyes met, but he found he could not bear to hold her gaze and looked away slightly. He could clearly see the hurt and disbelief in them.

He felt... weak. He was ashamed he could not do as she had asked of him. Did he still have underlying reservations in wholly trusting her?

_Mewtwo... why? _she simply asked, her voice full of dismay.

_Ki... _he sighed, wearily, _I told you-_

_We talked about this, _she interrupted, nettled, _You are stronger than that. You have to fight it. Believe in yourself._

Ki couldn't figure out what the hell his problem was. It was as if he needed that thing like oxygen to survive. He behaved as... an addict would. Was it a drug to him, or was he being drugged? Either way, it was distressing to her.

_You do not understand! _he snapped, suddenly, _If I do not use this armor, my powers are out of control! I cannot contain them!_

_I destroyed my place of birth because I was unaware of how much raw power I possess, _he continued, _I am dangerous without the armor's influence._

Mewtwo's expression abruptly changed to almost one of anguish as his gaze softened towards her. His ameythst eyes fully met hers once more, piercing her to her soul.

_I... I do not wish to destroy you too, _he added, much more gently.

The moment he mentioned his annihilation of New Island, she felt a sharp crack in her skull. It was as if a seal had been broken in her subconscious mind. A flood of memories suddenly came rushing at her.

The helmet slipped from her grasp, bouncing with a metallic crash on the floor. She groaned softly and shut her eyes tight, holding her head in her hands. She could barely stand up anymore.

_Ki!_

He instantly stripped himself of the armor and caught her before she could crumble to the ground herself. Images of him ravaging the lab flashed behind her eyes. Voices screaming, panicking, echoed in her ears as they called out beyond the grave.

It was almost inconceivable the Pokémon who had taken lives without qualms was the same Pokémon who now had shown her kindness, compassion, and a promise of safety.

_I... remember that day, _she finally spoke, slowly, her voice low.

She opened her eyes again in time to see him start in complete and utter shock at her revelation. This could not be possible...

_How do you know of this? _he demanded.

_I know a great many things about you, _she confessed, her voice stronger now, _I__ have known of you since before your inception to this world._

She made an indication to him then to sit and they perched on the edge of the platform. He was even more intrigued now. He was almost impatient as he waited to hear her explanation.

_The visions started coming a year ago, _she began, _The first one was of the scientists who gave you life. I literally watched them find viable sources of DNA, and then create you into existence._

_When the visions stopped, I had no way of knowing anymore what was happening,_ she continued, _For months,__ I worried for your well-being, your safety. Whether you were even still alive. I never knew the little boy was you until recently._

She paused then and gave him a faint smile. He offered a slight one of his own in return. After a moment, she became serious again.

_My next vision came the day you were born, _she added, softly, _I felt your pain, your loneliness, your sorrow. I knew more than ever I wanted to help you, but you stubbornly continue to rebuff my efforts. Why?_

She finally fell silent as she waited to hear his response, and Mewtwo winced inwardly at the despondent expression on her face. He found himself adverting his eyes downward after a moment to stare at his hands instead as the guilt persistently gnawed on him. Her unhappiness inexplicably seemed to cause him to feel more pain than anything he had ever endured.

_I... do not know, _he confessed.

He truly did not understand the reason behind it himself.

It was not the answer she was hoping for. There was only one way Ki could think of to know for certain if he was actually serious in his commitment to this or not. She decided to give him an ultimatum.

_The way I see it, Mewtwo, is you have two options, _she stated, _Either you give me your full cooperation, listening and completely putting your trust in me, or you can continue to fight me, doubt me, and ignore me, which will ultimately lead to my departure._

_I can't help you if you're not willing to help yourself, _she continued, _I would inform Giovanni of the situtation, and I will pack my things and return home. I will not stay where I am not wanted._

He instantly snapped his eyes back up to hers. There was a determination in them he'd only seen the first time they'd met before he nearly tried to kill her. She was not backing down. He began to feel as if he were being cornered, and he did not like it in the least.

_That is hardly fair, _he protested.

_Is it? _she disputed, _I think it's more than fair. I have gone through a literal hell to get here. I have essentially put my life on hold._

_Yet, I willingly chose this because I wanted to be there for you when you needed me most, _she disclosed, her voice becoming gentle again, _The same as someone was there for me when I needed them. After all what's happened between us, do you really want for me to leave? _

He was quiet for a few minutes as he mulled over her words. Nearly forty-eight hours ago, the thought of her leaving would have pleased him immensely. Now, however, it made him feel forlorn.

_No, _he finally spoke, softly, _I do not._

_Then, you must decide what is more important to you, _she urged.

She then lightly hopped off the platform to the ground and started to head back across the room. He was left sitting there as he stared after her in confusion.

_Ki? _he queried, _Wait... where are you going?_

She paused and turned her head to glance over her shoulder at him. She gave him a feeble smile.

_I do not wish my presence to influence your choice, _she explained, _You must make it from your heart. You may come find me when you have your answer._

She resumed her walk to the exit, and a few moments later, she disappeared from his view_._ After she'd gone, he could already begin to feel her absence weigh on him. His mood became substantially darker.

The armor was the only thing that stood between him and certain disaster. If he relinquished it, there would be no stopping his powers. He would be damned if Ki was hurt by his hand again. However, it was his inherent stubbornness and inability to let go of his mistrust completely in all humans that was causing her the most pain.

She did not deserve that. It was not right of him to treat her like this because she was so unlike other humans. In fact, she treated him as no different than herself.

She believed in him so much. She encouraged him to be stronger, to be more than he was. If she left... there would be an emptiness in his life he did not know it could be refilled.

He was suddenly on his feet, hackles raised, as he sensed the human's presence. Giovanni melted away from the shadows as he stepped into the dim light. He sported a rather conceited smile on his face.

_Why must you insist spying on m- us? _Mewtwo fumed.

"I like to think of it as merely observing," the Team Rocket leader argued, "Call it... an evaluation. I need to know how my new trainer is performing."

Once again, he was all too aware of what had transpired. He also had been able to deduce Kikara was indeed a Psychic. This he was none too surprised of considering she had lived with the Saffron City Gym's proprietor, Sabrina.

"So, are we having a bit of a problem with her?" he inquired, testing for his reaction.

_Hardly, _came the Psychic Pokémon's curt reply.

Something about the man's behavior didn't feel quite right to him. He seemed overly interested in his well-being all of a sudden. What was the real motive behind his intentions?

"Good," Giovanni approved, "It's nice to see you two getting along, but remember where your loyalties lie, Mewtwo. You have your end of our bargain to uphold."

For a moment, Mewtwo was blindsided by his decree. Was this a threat? He then began to roil with fury, his eyes narrowing dangerously. How dare he assume he could order him around as if he was one of his lackeys.

_I make the decisions of my own life, _he rebuked, raising his voice sharply.

"That remains to be seen," Giovanni retorted, "In the meantime, you are to keep your priorities straight."

Without waiting for a response, he strolled briskly out of the training room. Mewtwo was thoroughly enraged now. Loyalties? Priorities?!

Where was all these promises before that were made to _him_? The way the Pokémon saw it, he owed not a damn thing to the human. It was _he_ who needed to uphold his end of the bargain.

He was struck then with a realization things would return to exactly how they were before Ki arrived if she left. It would once again become a daily ensuing battle of wills between him and Giovanni. A life in which he had been completely miserable...

Mewtwo's anger deflated like a rapidly descending hot air balloon. Instead, he began to feel melancholy. Those days spiraled down so badly out of control he was sure he would have eventually mentally snapped.

In such a short time, the young woman had managed to give him a glimpse of a life free of such torture. He didn't feel so hopeless, so alone, with her around, but perhaps he never had been. He just hadn't known of her existence.

She had been there since the beginning. She desired so much more for him than this, she was willing to give up everything. She was pouring all of her faith, hope, and belief in him.

Maybe it was time he started believing in himself.

Mewtwo glanced at the helmet where it still lay on the ground and reached to pick it up. He stared at the reflection of his face in it. Who was he? What was his purpose?

Would this cold, unfeeling hunk of metal show him? Or would it be the warmth and kindess of her gentle guidance?

* * *

Shortly after leaving the training room, Ki decided to head up to the main floor to grab breakfast. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore, however. Her heart was heavy, her mind full, but she knew she should at least try to eat something to keep her strength up.

She tentatively entered the cafeteria, hesitating just slightly to survey her surroundings. To her relief, she found very few people milling around at this hour. She slipped in and quickly collected her food.

As swiftly as she had come in, she made her way out again. She returned to the basement entrance, but upon approaching the stairwell, she paused abruptly. Maybe it would be better if she ate outdoors instead.

She did miss being able to go out to her barn when she desired. She loved to be around nature. If her time wasn't devoted to a trainer's Pokémon, she would interact with the wild ones.

She doubted, however, if she would encounter any here. Not only did the compound seem very tightly sealed, they would be too afraid besides to venture near the facility. All the same, the fresh air would help to clear her head.

She pushed open the door, shivering slightly as the frigid air rushed forward to slam the exposed skin on her face. She stepped out, squinting in the early morning light. Her breath formed clouds of fog around her head.

Beyond the concrete walls, the mountains stood nobly in the near distance. The gentle rays of the sun painted its peaks a golden glow. The snow glistened like thousands of tiny diamonds.

In the valley below, the land was barren and brown. It served as a stark reminder winter had not yet released its icy grip. In the coming weeks, however, spring would finally begin to show its signs of new life.

The courtyard itself lacked greenery as well. A patch of dead grass and a lone, Juniper tree in one corner was all it afforded. It was mostly designed as an outdoor battlefield.

Ki spotted one of the few stone benches dotting the perimeter located in a sunny spot and sat here to eat. She wasn't far into her meal, when suddenly a huge Arcanine bounded up to her. The fire type, dog-like Pokémon whined and wagged its tail excitedly as it nudged her, licking her cheek.

_Hey, cut that out, _she giggled, petting its muzzle, _Where did you come from?_

"Arcanine, stop!" came the abrupt cry of a male voice, "Leave her alone!"

She froze for a moment as she heard it, and then turned to see a young man running towards them. Upon reaching her, he waited to catch his breath before speaking again.

"I am really sorry about my Arcanine," he apologized, "I don't know what's gotten into it. This behavior is highly unusual. It typically hates strangers."

"It's all right," she assured, quietly.

As she inspected him closer, she recognized him as the second young man from the cafeteria yesterday. He stood tall with neatly kept black hair, hazel eyes, and a dark complexion.

"I think we've met before," she added, a little more stiffly.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," he acknowledged, somewhat chagrined, "My name is Brady, by the way."

"Kikara," she answered, shortly.

"Look, I apologize for my friend," he proffered, "Um, Zack is Zack. That's the best way to describe him, but it's not an excuse for his behavior. It was rude."

"Thank you," she accepted.

An awkward silence fell between the two then. For a few moments, he watched as the young woman interacted with his Pokémon. Arcanine really seemed to like her.

"I think you're brave," he suddenly blurted out.

She blinked in surprise, staring at him in confusion.

"What?" she queried, a little bewildered.

"What you're doing with the boss's Pokémon," he clarified, "You're very brave to train it. That thing is truly a monster."

It hurt Ki tremendously to hear such cruel words spoken of her friend. Mewtwo was anything but a "monster". He was a little unpredictable, especially when it came to his temper, but he was an emotional, sensitive, and intuitive being.

"He's not a monster," she disputed, softly, "He just needs help."

"Brave?" she continued, smiling wanly, "I am hardly brave. I don't know if I am even making a difference, but I know I want to do what's best for him."

No matter what the Pokémon decided, she would honor his choice. Even it meant breaking apart their newly formed friendship.

"I know I am probably the last person you'd believe, but I think you'd do a great job," Brady asserted.

She did find it ironic, that a Team Rocket recruit was trying to cheer her up. Nevertheless, the words hit their intended mark. She began to feel a little more confident.

"Thank you," she acknowledged.

"Sure," he nodded, with a smile.

"Well, I have a field assignment I need to complete," he added, "It was nice meeting you. Good luck with the training."

A small smile graced her lips. She wondered how a respectful young man such as he ended up tangled in with this nefarious organization. Perhaps she would learn his story someday.

"Likewise, it was a pleasure," she concurred, "Good luck to you too."

Brady recalled Arcanine into its Pokeball, and then took off across the courtyard. When he had gone, Ki turned her attention back to her breakfast. Although now cold, she managed to eat most of the food she had left. Of course, this included the fact she had also snuck a few pieces of bacon to Arcanine.

After she had finished, Ki decided to explore the compound a little more. As she did not know how much longer she would be here, she should at least make the best of it. What she could potentially learn may prove useful later.

She disposed of her trash and opted to follow the same path as Brady had taken. It brought her to the other side of the building, close to where a front entrance would be located. She had not yet seen this area, due to the fact she was escorted from the roof directly to Giovanni's office after landing. He also did not include it in their tour.

Here, there was a tunnel-like structure connected to the base leading inside. She was certain this is where Brady had entered the courtyard from, and then later disappeared into. Cautiously, she began to walk down through it.

The sunlight eventually faded and she soon found herself standing in a massive room that resembled a warehouse. There were rows upon rows of empty cages and holding tanks of various sizes. No doubt, she wondered angrily, to house the Pokémon they stole until they could be sold or traded on the black market. Thankfully, there didn't appear to be any at the moment.

There also didn't appear to be any people here either. For what was supposed to be a rather large organization, so far she had only ran into most of them while in the cafeteria. Had they all gone out to work in the field as Brady had, or were they at breakfast?

One thing was for certain, she needed to find her way out before someone did show up. She had a feeling she wasn't supposed to see this. A slight scuffling noise in a far, dark corner of the room, however, caught her attention.

Very slowly, she approached the area, hidden behind a stack of pallets, and discovered a gorgeous little Eevee. The frightened normal type Pokémon squeaked in surprise and immediately tried to make itself smaller as it curled into a ball. Ki crouched down at its level and extended out a hand in a gesture of supplication.

_It's okay,_ she soothed, gently, _I won't hurt you. I want to help you._

Eevee began to look understandably confused. This human didn't talk or even smell like the others. In fact, she smelled like a Pokémon herself.

**Who are you? **it asked.

_A friend, _Ki replied, _My name is Ki._

**Are you trapped here too? **Eevee inquired, curiously.

_No, _she assured, smiling softly, _I am here to help another Pokémon. His name is Mewtwo._

**Never heard of that Pokémon before, **it admitted.

_He's one of a kind, _she informed, _There are only a handful who know of his existence._

As they talked, Eevee had stepped closer to her inch by inch until its tiny front paws rested on her knees. She laid her hand on its soft, furry brown head with a whisper of a touch. The Pokémon did not flinch and instead, nudged her to scratch behind its long ears.

**I miss home, **Eevee whimpered, sadly, its bright, chocolate eyes watery, **They stole me from my trainer. I managed to get away and hide here, but they'll find me again. **

_It's all right, _she comforted, _I am going to get you out of here. Do you trust me?_

Eevee hesitated only a brief moment before it squeaked its approval and happily jumped in the young Psychic's waiting arms. Ki stood to her feet then, gently holding the Pokémon close to her. She quickly scanned the room as she looked for an exit that led outside the compound to Eevee's freedom.

As it happened, there was such a door next to the loading bay on the same side only a few feet away from them. She swiftly, but cautiously, carried the Pokémon towards it. They were almost at the door when she heard the sound of distant footsteps.

She tested the doorknob, praying it was unlocked. To her relief, it turned easily and sunlight spilled in as she pushed it open. She quickly set Eevee on the ground, and it bounded out into the meadow. It paused a moment to glance back at her as if it were thanking her.

_Go, _she urged, _Good luck finding your trainer._

Eevee gave a firm nod of its head and then raced off, disappearing down the hill. Ki barely had time to close the door as silently as possible, before she proceeded to duck to the floor behind another stack of pallets. She watched from her hiding place as a couple of Team Rocket grunts walked past.

"I thought I heard something," one spoke.

"Eh, maybe it was just the snow melting on the roof," the other replied, in dismissal, "You know how everything echoes in this part of the building."

"You're probably right," the first one agreed.

When they had walked a distance away from her, the young woman crawled further along the wall until she felt safe enough to use teleport. She wound up back in her room, upon which she collapsed on her bed. Her heart was pounding with the adrenaline rushing through her body.

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply in an attempt to slow her heart rate. As she gradually began to calm down, she could finally feel the effects wearing off. The withdrawal was brutal, and she was rendered momentarily too weak to even lift her head.

That had been entirely too close for comfort, but she was glad she could help Eevee escape. It was one less Pokémon in Team Rocket's possession, and for her, the trouble was more than worth it. She fervently hoped Eevee was safe and could locate its trainer.

After a few more minutes, Ki felt strong enough to move again. She curled up now, laying her head on the pillow as her thoughts began to switch elsewhere. She found herself feeling lonely all of a sudden.

How strange was it she could miss Mewtwo being around when they barely had been friends for more than a day. Despite his initial hostility, they had managed to form a bond considered impossible by most standards. Perhaps their connection ran deeper than she realized.

If he wished her to leave... she would feel greatly dejected. It would undoubtedly cause a rift in her soul that would take time to heal. She would question her judgement in placing her utmost trust in someone, as she had with him.

Ki wrapped her arms around herself tightly, giving a deep sigh. She wished Mew were here. The tiny Psychic cat always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better.

She soon felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy and finally fall closed, drifting off to sleep. She didn't know how long she slept, but it was her growling stomach that eventually woke her up. She decided to venture upstairs to grab some food again.

The rest of the day passed quietly and uneventful. She remained in her room, hoping the Pokémon would soon come with his choice so she could learn of her fate. He never did.

By nightfall, she was crestfallen and growing increasingly discouraged. Why hadn't he come? Maybe his absence was his way of telling her what he had ultimately decided.

She did not sleep. She lay awake most of the night staring up at the window as she gazed out at the stars. At least she would be going home soon. That thought did cause a slight smile.

She would get to see Sabrina and Mew again. They would help to put this whole mess behind her.

It was not light out when she finally rose and climbed out of bed. She did not dress in her training clothes, but instead, pulled on a purple knit sweater, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black almond-toe flats. She brushed out her hair, but left it flowing loosely behind her.

She walked out her room and silently slipped by Mewtwo's door. She wondered if she should even bother to say goodbye, but perhaps it was better they didn't.

She really didn't know how she ended up outside in the courtyard, but she stood there shivering in the predawn grey. It was not like her to give up so easily, but what more could she do? She had done everything possible within her boundaries.

It was his life, and he had the right to live it as he saw fit. Forcing his hand would only cause bitter resentment towards her and their friendship would crumble. Maybe, however, she already had been too harsh on him...

Her breath hitched slightly in her throat as she swallowed back tears. She wiped the moisture away from her eyes with a hand. It would do no good to cry. The damage was done.

A soft breeze blew then, lightly tousling her hair. She sensed his presence long before she heard his rich baritone speak gently in her head.

_Ki._

A feeling of dread suddenly settled in the pit of her stomach. She was almost fearful of what Mewtwo would tell her. She didn't want this to be goodbye... It was a moment before she finally turned around.

The Psychic Pokémon stood behind her, holding the helmet to the armor in his hands. His soulful amethyst eyes met hers, piercing her to the core. He smiled as he stepped closer, offering it to her in his outstretched arms.

_I am ready, _he informed.

The words barely registered. Immense joy began to fill her heart, and her breathing grew slightly heavy with the emotion. She felt she would cry both from relief and happiness.

She completed the distance between them and accepted the helmet. She hastily set it on the ground. Then, without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close to her.

Mewtwo was very much stunned, and confused, by her actions. While he had seen humans do this before, he did not understand what its intent was. However, he did feel inexplicably heartened by it.

It was only a few moments until she realized what she was doing and quickly released him. Her cheeks were flushed red and she appeared flustered. She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, lifting her eyes sheepishly at him.

_Forgive me, _she implored, _I'm... not sure what came over me._

_What... is it for?_ he inquired, curiously.

_A hug, as it's called, establishes a physical connection between two people, _she explained, _It could mean many different things, but it's mainly used to show someone you care._

He was silent for a moment as he digested this information. The way she had held onto him... It had brought about a strange, new feeling he could not explain, but one he did not dislike. He was only disappointed it had not lasted longer.

_You... care about me? _he asked, faltering slightly.

Ki gave him a warm, gentle smile.

_I always have,_ she admitted, softly, _I always will. It's what friends do, they care for each other._

At her words, Mewtwo began to realize he felt the same way for her. Reflecting back on yesterday, it was her lack of presence why he spent its remainder with his mind trapped in a fog of depression. He was not able to sleep either. He contemplated on destroying the armor, but decided to instead surrender the helmet to show her he genuinely wanted her to stay.

_I care about you too, _he confessed.

He spread his arms and reached for her, pulling her gently into his own embrace. He lingered for a moment before he finally released her. His eyes searched hers hopefully.

_Does this mean you will stay? _he entreated.

For the third time that morning, she had to blink away the tears which threatened to spill down her cheeks. However, she would have cried now in joy, not sorrow.

_Yes, it does, _she assured, quietly.

He smiled softly at her.

_Good, _he replied, simply.

She gave him a gentle smile of her own.

_Why don't we head inside before we freeze out here? _she suggested, _I will go bring us some breakfast and hot chocolate._

_Yes, _he readily agreed.

All of a sudden, he gave a pained groan as a massive headache ripped through his skull. Sheer, raw, unbridled power began rapidly surging through him. The effects of the armor was already starting to wear off, but he could no longer use it to regain control. He gave his word.

_Mewtwo!_

Ki kneeled at his side as he sank to his knees, clutching at his head. His eyes, as well as his entire body, began to glow a firey blue with psychic energy.

_I... I... cannot... control... it... _he managed to ground out.

She quickly began to think. There was one thing she learned in her early days training with Mew. In gaining control of her own powers, the Pokémon had opened a link between them to move Ki's excess energy into her own body, and bring it to a more managable level. It could prove risky, she had never tried herself, but it was the only way she knew how to help him now.

_Channel your powers through me, _she instructed, offering her hands to him.

_What...? _he questioned, incredulously.

_Channel it through me, _she repeated, _It will help disperse some of it._

_No... stay... back... _he warned, _I... will... not... see... you... hurt..._

_This is why I am here, _she reminded, _We are in it together. Please... trust me._

He hesitated briefly before struggling to lower his arms to place his hands in hers. She closed her fingers around his, grasping them firmly. She then shut her eyes as she began to concentrate, projecting her mind to seek his.

She encountered some resistance at first, but with gentle persuasion, he fully opened up his consciousness to her. Once their link was established, she knew there was not much time to waste. He was nearly at the brink.

_Let go, _she whispered, _It's okay._

The power that began to rush into her body was almost unbearable. She had never experienced anything like it. She clenched her jaw tightly in agony, inadvertently squeezing his hands harder.

Just as she could absorb no more, it began to slow to a trickle and then, after a moment, fade away entirely. It seemed like hours, but it had lasted merely seconds. Any longer, she was sure she would have lost control herself, and that would have done them both no good.

Her emerald eyes finally fluttered open and she met his now clear amethyst gaze. He managed a weak smile, but despite his own condition, Mewtwo's concern lay within her. She had borne the brunt of his full power, at her insistence no less. It was a foolish idea, but, nevertheless, one he was very grateful for.

_We did it, _she murmured, exhaustedly.

_Yes, _he concurred, quietly, the fatigue apparent in his voice.

Ki sighed heavily, and then a hint of a smile crossed her lips. As tired as she was, it was worth every burden to help him. They had adverted a potentially disastrous outcome.

However, she would soon realize this was only the tip of the iceberg for them, in more ways than one.


	11. Chapter 11

Mewtwo's training over the course of the next two months led both he and Ki down a road that was, at times, long and difficult. There had been several more bursts of power in the days after the initial one. Each time, she unwaveringly and unselfishly sacrificed her own well-being to channel it through her.

When he had finally learned to grasp control, the bouts ceased entirely. He was able then to concentrate more on his other training. In such a short amount of time, he progressed at a significant rate.

She found Mewtwo to be a quick learner, smart and resourceful. He became everything she knew he could be, and even more. His capabilities far exceeded her expectations. He was eager to please her in any way he knew how.

Their journey was also rewarding in other ways. With each passing day, even through the worst of them, their bond had only grown stronger. So much so, one was rarely seen now without the other. They were nearly inseparable.

This fact was not lost on Giovanni. While the exact nature of their relationship eluded him, his suspicions were growing. Mewtwo seemed to follow Kikara around like a Growlithe puppy.

He listened to her more than he did to the Team Rocket leader. Taking him out on missions again required bringing her along as well. The Pokémon refused to wear the armor anymore and the man knew she was responsible. Somehow, she had convinced him he no longer needed it, but now it meant Giovanni had even less control over him.

It was unacceptable, and he was still infuriated she undermined him. She had essentially overstepped her boundaries, and yet, she had done remarkable work. Mewtwo was more powerful than he ever was, and that, he found, he could not complain much about.

However, Giovanni's patience was starting to wear thin. He would no longer be reduced to playing second in command. It was time he reminded Mewtwo who the one in charge here was.

Separating the two long enough would involve careful consideration, but the Team Rocket leader was confident he could devise such a stratgey. He needed to implement his plan quickly and precisely. If the Pokémon tried to defy him, he already had the perfect ace up his sleeve.

A sinister smile curled on his lips. Mewtwo's greatest power would ultimately become his greatest defeat.

* * *

It was a particularly warm early June night. The moon was fuller than usual and shone brilliantly in the starry sky above, illuminating the two figures who stood upon the sand in its blue-white glow. The sound of waves could be heard crashing along the shore. A cool, steady breeze blew off the water, ruffling through the young woman's hair.

Ki briefly closed her eyes, breathing in the salt air deeply. She had been looking forward to this since the spring season had begun to transition to summer. She opened her eyes again after a moment and shifted her gaze then to the Pokémon at her side.

Though Mewtwo had been born on an island, his only experience with the ocean was not a pleasant one. It was her desire to give him another chance, to see it the way she did. She had been waiting for the right moment to bring him, and tonight could not have been any more perfect.

They weren't supposed to be here, however. Going outside of base was strictly forbidden, but for a couple of Psychics, sneaking out or in was not a problem. It was what would happen if they were discovered missing.

He stared out over the dark open waters, gleaming like molten silver as the moonlight bounced off it. He watched the waves as they crested and pushed up on the wet sand, white foam swirling inches away from his feet. As he listened to them, he felt almost soothed by the noise.

Mewtwo's amethyst eyes caught hers at that moment, and he gave her a gentle smile.

_It is beautiful, _he confessed.

_I have never been at night, _she admitted, _It's much different in daylight, and there's a lot more people. It's not as peaceful._

_I prefer the night, _he asserted.

_I think I do too, _she agreed.

Ki took off her shoes then and tentatively dipped her toes in the surf. She smiled as the water caressed her skin, lapping at her feet eagerly. The temperature was just right to go for a swim.

He stared in confusion as she began to remove her clothes. He was even more perplexed by the revelation of another set of clothing underneath. This singular blue piece, however, seemed to serve little purpose in his mind. There were portions of her body that still remain exposed.

_What are you doing? _he puzzled.

_I thought we would go for a swim, _she proposed.

Mewtwo hesitated at first, but the combination of her sweet smile and gentle eyes encouraging him instantly dissolved his uncertainty. She meant the world to him. He would do anything for her.

_All right, _he agreed.

Her smile grew wider and she reached her hand out to take his, leading him slowly into the water. He involuntarily shivered upon the initial touch of the cool, salty, liquid on his skin, but eventually he adjusted to the temperature.

The sand shifted unpredictably beneath his feet, causing him to step precariously. It was even more challenging the deeper he waded. The waves forcibly pushed on his body as he went against the tide, threatening him to lose his balance at one point.

He was quickly becoming frustrated. This is what humans found fun? It was nothing short of torture. He was no Water Pokémon.

_Ki, this is not working out for me, _he groused.

She gave him an empathetic smile, but there was a hint of mirth in her eyes as he struggled to stay upright. She was still holding on to his hand, so if he went down, so would she. Although, she did have a fleeting thought that she would not have minded if they did.

She gave his fingers a soft, supportive squeeze.

_Relax, _she placated him, her voice gentle, _Don't fight it._

_Here, watch me, _she added.

She released him finally and then simply relaxed herself to float without touching the bottom. She glided through the water with ease on the next wave, which carried her a little further away from him.

Rising above her head, another swell suddenly crested over her and she vanished. It was as if the ocean had simply swallowed her. He felt his heart nearly stop.

_Ki! _he exclaimed.

Within a split second, Mewtwo blasted out of the water, taking to the air for a better view. He would find her quicker this way when she resurfaced. He was in time to catch a glimpse of a brief, bright flash of light under the surface.

Of course... she was using teleport to transport herself to safety. He felt rather foolish now for reacting as rashly as he had. How is it in those moments he had temporarily lost all sense of reasoning?

He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but lately, his desire to protect her had grown so much stronger. He could not bear the thought of ever losing her. She filled his life with joy and light. She... completed him.

He became distracted by these thoughts running through his head. So much, that he failed to acknowledge the large, purple bubble floating above his head until it was too late. It burst open suddenly and a flood of salt water came cascading down on him.

He gasped with shock and cold as he was drenched from head to toe. Her silvery laughter rang out through the night sky like a sweet melody. She appeared then, hovering nearly nose to nose with him.

_Tag, you're it, _she giggled.

_Ki!_ he bellowed, exasperated.

Mewtwo lunged for her, but she moved a little more quickly than he did, putting herself just slightly out of his reach. She smiled at him impishly and then abruptly sped off. He was close on her heels as he gave pursuit of her.

They darted through the air like two brightly colored odd shooting stars. As they flew down near the water, he suddenly sent up a spray of the liquid directly at her, effectively soaking her again. She squealed with gleeful laughter, his own echoing over the roar of the waves.

_Now, you are 'it', _he declared, amused.

Wiping the water from her eyes, she gave a soft chuckle, and then abruptly, a sense of melancholy began to sweep over her. How strange she should feel this way at that moment, but... She never wanted the night to end.

They finally began to make their way back to shore. They sat on the sand to rest and dry off, watching the stars. Mewtwo's eyes, however, kept straying to focus more on her than they did the sky. Visually, he traced the gentle curve of her jawline and panned upwards to her flushed cheeks.

He traveled to her eyes then, and instantly became fixated. The way the moonlight was reflecting off them... He had never noticed before the sparkles in their pools of emerald green. It reminded him of...

_Stardust, _he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Why did he suddenly feel as though he could not breathe? There was a tightening in his chest, and his heart contracted powerfully with an emotion unlike anything he had ever experienced. It made him lightheaded and a little dizzy.

He even felt a physical ache in places he never knew of. He craved for her touch, her softness... He longed to wrap her in his arms and never let go. She was so close to him, and yet so far away...

She thought she heard him say something, but she couldn't quite make it out. She glanced in his direction and their eyes locked. His piercing amethyst ones glowed with the light of the full moon as he gazed at her adoringly.

She felt her heartbeat quicken suddenly, her breath catching in her throat. Why had she never realized before how beautiful his eyes were, or how handsome he was? He was really quite attractive.

More importantly, when had her feelings for him changed? She had come to love him as she did Mew and Sabrina, but this... This felt very, very different.

It was an all consuming, breathtaking, and unconditional kind of love. Her heart was so full, she thought it would burst.

She began to shiver then. She was not certain whether it was from being overwhelmed with emotion or how cold the night had grown now.

_Come here, _Mewtwo beckoned, softly.

Without hestitation, Ki crawled in the space between his legs, and into his waiting arms. She rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat against her ear. She felt a powerful sense of safety and security here.

He hugged her close to him, nuzzling his nose in her damp hair. She smelled of salt from the ocean water, with a hint of sweet flowers. Her scent ignited a fire deep within him of burning desire.

There was so many emotions bombarding him at once, he could not begin to process them all. Their intensity nearly frightened him. What... what was happening to him?

_Stardust... Ki..., _he faltered, _What... what is this emotion? My heart... It is overflowing._

She could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. No one had called her Stardust since she was very small. He used the name with such affection she wouldn't have minded if he never called her by anything else from now on.

_It's love, _she murmured, _When you care so deeply for someone... When you can't bear the thought of ever being apart from them... When you sacrifice everything for them... This... this is love. _

Love... This emotion... was love. He loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

She reached to gently cup his face in her hands and his eyes closed of their own accord as he relished her touch. They flew open in shock the instant her mouth slid over his, sweetly capturing his lips with hers. She pulled back after a moment, smiling coyly at his stunned reaction.

_What... what is that? _Mewtwo finally managed to sputter.

_A kiss, _she uttered, softly, _Kissing is one way to show or tell someone you love them._

He started in surprise at the confession. She... loved him? Was... was it even possible? Gazing into her emerald eyes, their depths revealed the truth in the way she regarded him with such fervor. She felt the same of him as he did for her.

She loved him.

Joy on a level he had never experienced in his life began to fill his heart. He was not sure how much more emotion it could contain. She completely and wholly loved him.

In much the same manner she had, he tenderly grasped her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his own. Their lips began to dance to a song only they knew the lyrics to. She gently pushed on his chest and he pulled her down with him to lay on the sand.

Her hands began to roam lightly over his body. His chest, shoulders, and upper back was covered in armor plating, hard and unyielding. It was nearly impossible to penetrate, protecting his most vital, and precious, organ... his heart.

She slowly trailed her fingers down over his torso and stomach. Where Mew had a very fine layer of fur, he did not. His skin was like velvet, soft and smooth.

He inexplicably began to tremble as she explored his body, suppressing a groan. Her feathery soft touches was sending waves of what felt like electricity up his spine. What was this uncontrollable urge suddenly overtaking him? He could barely contain himself.

Following her lead, his own hands began to wander over her body. She shivered as his fingers brushed lightly on the exposed skin of her neck. He trailed down her collarbone to her chest, eliciting a soft moan in her throat.

This fire... This passion... Something strong, something powerful, was awakening deep inside her.

It pooled in her womb and its warmth spread through her entire body. She ached with a desire that nearly consumed her. She desperately craved more of him; much, much more.

They were both breathless when they finally parted. He gently pressed his face to hers, their noses touching. He gazed into her eyes and was completely captivated by their emerald depths. His own soulful purple speared straight to the place in her heart as when she heard his small voice in child-like innocence call her an angel so many months before.

_I love you, Stardust, _he breathed, heavy with desire.

_I love you too, _she whispered, her own voice drunk with ardor.

Ki dropped her head then, nestling just slightly under his chest plates. She snuggled closer to him and felt his arms tighten around her as he nuzzled her neck. There was nothing in the world at this moment that was so right, so perfect, than being here with him, enveloped in his loving embrace.

After a time, she could feel her eyelids begin to grow heavy. The sound of his heart beat in her ear, the waves crashing ashore in the background, and his gentle caresses through her hair was lulling her. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but ultimately lost the battle as they finally closed and she drifted to sleep.

Mewtwo noticed the change in her breathing then, coming softer and more deeply, and decided it was best to return. He used telekinesis to lift them both off the sand, keeping her cradled close to him. She sighed softly in her slumber, subconsciously clinging more tightly to him. He smiled, brushing his lips on her forehead as he tenderly kissed it.

He started to fly towards the other side of the mountains. It was a short while before the compound finally came into view. As he approached, he circled the perimeter once as a precaution, steering clear of the security cameras.

When he was certain they were safe, he teleported inside to her room. Carefully, so as not to disturb her much, he placed her upon the bed. She stirred slightly, but did not awaken, instinctively drawing her legs up into a fetal position.

For a moment, Mewtwo remained at the bedside, watching her sleep. Everything else in his life was meaningless to him. All of his fears, all of his doubts, seemed to vanish when he was with her. She was his sanctuary.

He longed to stay the night with her, but he was uncertain if she would have permitted him. In the end, he wound up going to his own room. Even though there was only a wall between them, he felt so far away from her.

He laid down on the bed, but he soon found sleep would not come. His arms felt too empty suddenly as an aching loneliness slowly creeped into his heart. He was already beginning to miss her terribly.

There was also a painful constriction in his groin and his body was flushed with heat. He had never felt anything like this before.

This intensity of a physical connection... This burning desire... The memory of her body pressed against his was all encompassing. He was completely consumed in his passion for her.

Abruptly, he sat up and stood to his feet. He could bear this torture no longer.

He went to her.

* * *

Ki felt herself being tugged out of a peaceful slumber as her subconscious alerted her to a noticeable change in the environment. She gave a slight moan as her eyes slowly began to slide open. Instantly, she discovered she was no longer at the beach, but back in her room at the Team Rocket base.

Though she already knew by sensing his lack of presence, she sat up a little to search the darkened, moonlit room for the Pokémon. She was despondent to find it empty. She felt her heart wrench in her chest then.

She didn't understand why he hadn't stayed. Maybe she had been too forward in her advances and potentially scared him away...

She hastily wiped her face of the tears that had unexpectedly begun to fall. The action only served to turn her cheeks into a runny, muddy mess as the particles of sand still stuck on her skin did not mix well with the salty liquid. She decided then to take a shower to clean up and wash off any of it that remained on her body or in her hair.

She found she was still dressed in her swim suit. She wondered suddenly if he had remembered to grab her clothes when they left or someone would surely discover their secret escape come morning. To her relief, she could faintly see them draped over a chair, her shoes lying on the floor nearby. She smiled slightly. He never ceased to amaze her with how smart he was.

Getting out of bed finally, she removed the article of clothing and headed for the bathroom. She let the warm water of the shower cascade over her hair and body, the salt and grit swirling away down the drain. It was also working to soothe her as her heart was still heavy.

She did love Mewtwo. No, it wasn't just love... She was _in_ love with him. She loved him so much it physically hurt to be separated from him.

Her foolishness out there, however, may have ended things before they even began. He didn't understand the way humans would show love to each other. He seemed to have followed her lead without hesitation, but perhaps, in truth, he felt intimidated.

She gave a soul weary sigh and turned off the water after a few more moments. She grabbed a couple of towels, one she used to dry her hair and the other she wrapped around her body. The moment she stepped into the room, her heart leaped into her throat at what the moonlight revealed.

He sat straddling the other chair as he waited for her. His amethyst eyes met hers, a smile lighting up his face the instant he saw her. The sheer joy she was feeling was reflected on her own face.

He stood then and walked the short distance to her, sweeping her up into his arms. He pressed his mouth to hers and delivered a searing kiss. She moaned softly, reciprocating hungrily.

Somehow, they managed to make it to the bed. She pressed her body up against his as they lay side by side, but she still didn't feel close enough. She desired him... She craved him..._ All_ of him.

Ki's fingers trembled as she brushed them lightly along his side, running down to his hip and inner thigh. Mewtwo began to quiver beneath her hand, giving a soft groan. Her touches felt like fire to him this time, burning his flesh the further she explored.

The constriction in his nether regions was stronger, his urges growing more powerful. He wanted her... No, he _needed_ her. He needed her like he needed oxygen to breathe.

He let his own hand travel up her leg and underneath the towel to her thigh. He mimicked her own actions, stroking the soft skin. She began to shiver violently as his fingers gently roamed over her body.

Emboldened by her pleasure, he continued to slowly slide his hand up towards her pelvis. She drew in a sharp breath of air as his fingers began brushing lightly, tentatively, on the lips of her vagina. She gave a soft cry and arched her back, nearly rising off the mattress.

In that moment, he was suddenly assaulted by a new scent. It was potent and intoxicating. All of his senses were screaming at once. He soon realized what he smelled was her.

He felt her hand gently rub between his legs near the base of his tail. He nearly cried out himself, instead giving a gutteral groan. Barely able to form a coherent thought, his mouth sought out hers once again, kissing her long and hard.

These emotions... This love... His powers were nothing compared to it. She... she was his greatest power, and he was ready to show her.

The folds of skin at the base of his tail parted as his throbbing penis finally emerged from its tight confines. A moaning scream escaped him as her fingers lovingly began to run up and down his shaft. She was sending him into a state of ecstasy.

Through her passion filled haze, she was a little caught off guard by his size. He was bigger than she imagined, thick and long. She wasn't overly concerned, but they would need to take it gentle and slow at first.

_Stardust... _Mewtwo managed to rasp, _I..._

He didn't need to finish. She already knew.

_Yes, _she whispered, deliriously, _I want you... all of you._

She loosened the towel, letting it fall away to reveal all of herself to him. He let his eyes roam over her nakedness, drinking in the sight of her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He reached a hand to her chest then and lightly, curiously, began brushing his fingers over the soft flesh. She elicited a quiet moan, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back in pleasure. His touch was sending waves of euphoria through her body.

She placed her hand over his, encouraging him to continue along to her other breast. Her nipples hardened almost instantly with his gentle strokes. As he caressed down to her stomach, she started to quiver like a taut bow string.

She suddenly pushed herself up against his body in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. There was such an intense, rapid pulsing of her vaginal walls that it was almost maddening. She wanted, she_ needed_, to feel him inside of her.

_Mewtwo... please... _she implored, her voice thick with longing.

He was more than willing to give her what she desired. With her gentle guidance, he penatrated deeply into her warm, wet folds. She gasped as he filled her completely, taking a few moments to adjust to the sudden stretching. She also felt a moderately painful, burning, and stinging sensation.

He paused a moment in uncertainty as he felt her tense slightly, sensing her discomfort. She urged him on, however, with a buck of her hips, burying his penis deeper inside her. He thought no more of it as once again he was overtaken in the throes of passion.

Hesitantly at first, he followed her lead, thrusting his own hips forward. Despite being a little awkward, he was incredibly gentle with her. As instinct began to set in, his senses heightened, and eventually he found a smooth rhythm. She synced with him in perfect harmony.

He steadily pumped his hips in a back and forth motion, gradually increasing in tempo. His climax was mounting at an alarming rate as she clenched her muscles tightly around his pulsating member. It was torture and pleasure all at once.

Ki lifted her face to his then, capturing his lips with hers in an electrifying kiss. He moaned softly and responded ravenously. They were both teetering on the edge now.

In one powerful thrust, a wave of intense sensations suddenly swept over him as he finally gave release. It felt as if though he had left his body behind as he ejaculated into her. He vaguely heard her cry out. Or was it him? There was an unexplainable ringing in his ears.

The moment he had pounded into her, she gave a moaning gasp and gripped his sides as the orgasm rocked through her body. It burst forth from her with an energy of that of a supernova. She felt flushed with a white hot heat.

They collapsed then and lay in each others' arms, both breathing heavily. There were tears in her eyes as she felt her heart fill to overflowing with love. Gazing into his amethyst eyes, it was clear he was feeling the same. Though exhausted, he gently pressed his nose to her cheek and nuzzled her affectionately.

_So, is this another way humans show love? _he queried.

She gave Mewtwo a tired smile, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. His naivety at times was endearing.

_It is, _she confirmed, _It's usually part of how we form a lifelong bond between two people, but not always._

_Why is that? _he bemused.

_Sometimes, a human, or Pokémon, is not looking for lifelong partners, _she explained, _Those only seek to fulfill their sexual desires and to feel pleasure. Nothing more._

He was quiet as he processed the information. While he had to admit he did find the experience unlike anything he ever felt, he did not simply desire her for this alone. His attraction to her was not based on physical, but rather her heart and soul.

Her gentleness... Her kindness... Her tenacious spirit... Even her ability to read him like a book that he still found unnerving at times... It was all of these reasons why he loved her so much. Yet, there was still one thing he must know.

Sensing his confliction, she reached to lovingly cup his face in her hands. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. He sighed blissfully, returning the kiss in kind and began to deepen it.

_There's your answer, _she whispered, simply.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her then, gently pulling her body closer to his. She began to brush her labia over his once again fully erect penis, but it was a move she regretted almost instantly. There came a sharp, shooting pain deep within her vaginal canal.

Upon hearing a soft whimper, Mewtwo immediately snapped to his senses. She was clinging to him with her eyes shut tight in agony.

_Stardust, what is wrong? _he questioned, worriedly, _What happened?_

Then, he smelled it. It was a sickeningly dry, sweet metallic scent. _Blood._

_You... you are... bleeding, _he faltered, _I... I have hurt you._

He was distressed. In his zealous state, he had somehow injured her. His eyes were filled with remorse and sorrow as she finally managed to meet his gaze. She tenderly touched his cheek.

_No, _she soothed him, _No, it's not your fault_.

_In females, this is what happens when it's their first time, _she continued, _It's normal. It's nothing you did._

_So... this will not happen all the time? _he asked, warily.

He would not harm her again. He could not bear it.

_No, it will not, _she assured.

_All right, _he accepted, although a little hesitantly.

Ki gave him a consoling smile and kissed his nose. He enveloped her in his arms as she rested her head then beneath his heart. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, drifting off as she listened to its steady, gentle thumping.

Mewtwo lay his head on hers, curling his tail protectively around her as she slept. His promise to always keep her safe was stronger than ever. He loved her more than life itself.

He closed his own eyes finally, falling into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

As the pale light of the early morning sun streamed in through the window, Ki was roused from her sleep by the feel of lips gently pressed to hers. She gave a blissful sigh, capturing them in a tender kiss. Her eyes finally fluttered open and their pools of emerald met his piercing, soulful amethyst as Mewtwo gazed lovingly at her.

_Good morning, Stardust, _he greeted her, as an elated smile lit up his face.

_Good morning, _came her sweet reply, her own smile equally as joyous.

He kissed her again softly, nuzzling in her silky hair. It felt like a dream waking up to her every morning the past few days. He had not left her side since that night.

He was uncertain if anyone had noticed he was not staying in his room, but he did not care. He would not leave her. He could not stand the thought of being apart from her for any longer than necessary.

She nestled in his warm embrace, the love she had for him reverberating through her entire being from deep within her soul. These last few days were filled with such a joy she never imagined would be possible. It was almost surreal.

With him, her life was complete. He had filled in the piece of her heart she had been missing for so long. For the first time she could remember, she felt whole.

His gentle breath was sending tingles along her scalp. She shivered slightly with pleasure. She let her fingers glide lightly down his side, his own body trembling in response.

He rolled suddenly to pull her closer to him, nearly on top of her. He dropped his head to her neck, trailing his lips in tender kisses. She gasped as she felt his teeth then gently nip in the sensitive flesh. Immediately, he stopped and withdrew slightly, his eyes meeting hers worridly.

_Did I hurt you? _he inquired.

_No, _she assured, smiling softly, _You just surprised me._

He gave her an adoring smile and resumed after a moment. She moaned quietly as he began planting sultry kisses from her throat to her breasts. He slowed here, bearing in mind their sensitivity. It had been a discovery in which he learned he could send her into a fervored state.

He brushed his bottom lip with the lightness of a Butterfree's wings over the areola of one breast. He then slid his tongue out and gently encircled the nipple. Inhaling sharply, she arched her back and gave a soft cry.

A firey heat was spreading rapidly all over her body. She felt her pelvic region begin throbbing as her arousal escalated. Her breath quickened, growing more shallow.

Slowly, she ran the length of his torso with her fingertips in feather soft strokes. He groaned quietly, shivering as her touch ignited the intense, burning passion he had for her. He was already hard, his erection straining against its confines.

She continued along his stomach and eventually reached down between his legs. She barely had to stimulate him before his pulsating member eased out and dropped in her waiting hand.

She rose suddenly to her knees on the mattress and positioned her head between his legs. He was confused by her actions until her hot little mouth enclosed around his penis. In long, careful strokes, she proceeded to slide over up and down the shaft.

His eyes widened before he shut them tight, clenching his jaw. It was too much. The sensations were overloading his mind.

_Stardust... Damnit! _he screamed out.

His orgasm hit with such force, he was nearly convulsing. Ribbons of warm, thick, sticky fluid shot into her throat. She swallowed all she could manage.

He felt lightheaded as his upper body collapsed into the pillows, panting. She crawled up towards him once more and laid her head next to his, a coyish smile on her lips. He barely had the energy to reach for her.

_What... what was that? _he rasped, _It feels... My body feels as if it has been paralyzed._

_It's another way to show I love you, _she murmured, placing a kiss on his nose,_ Using one's mouth the way I did gives the recipient intense sexual pleasure._

_Then... you have certainly succeeded, _he confirmed.

She chuckled softly as a hint of a blush stained his cheeks. She then leaned in to his mouth, her lips seeking his hungrily. He responded in unbridled passion, kissing her with deep yearning.

The residue of his own fluids on her mouth was intriguing. It was a slightly bitter, salty, and sweet flavor. He wondered how she would taste, and if he could derive the same level of ecstasy in her she had achieved in him.

Finally recovering his strength, Mewtwo once again let his mouth, and this time his tongue, roam over her body. He traced down to her pelvis with searing kisses and licks, moving his body as he did so into position. He dropped his head between her legs, his face near her mound.

Ki was breathless at this point. Her entire body was shaking profusely with the sensations she was sure would break her mind. The instant he inserted his tongue past her labia, she screamed his name, arching up off the mattress.

The taste of her was as intoxicating to him as her smell. The flavor was warm with a hint of saltiness, slightly tangy and lusciously sweet. He drank in as if he simply could not get enough.

He continued to explore, letting his intuition guide him. He softly sucked and nibbled at the inner folds, his tongue flicking from inside to the outside. He paid especially close attention to the areas that she reacted more pleasurably to than others. He could feel every twitch and shake of her body through his head.

As she finally reached her peak, she felt as though she were physically falling over its edge. She gave a short, gasping cry and gripped the mattress with everything she had. She lay panting heavily afterwards, unable to move.

She felt his arms wrap around her as he gathered her to him then, hugging her close. He kissed her damp forehead, nuzzling his face to hers.

_I love you too, Stardust, _he breathed, softly.

She gave him a weary, but contented, smile, nestling her head beneath his chest plate. His strong, powerful heartbeat filled her ear completely. She gave a peaceful sigh, closing her eyes as she listened. She could never imagine how close she would come to never hearing it again.

They lay in bed until the rumbling in both their stomachs reluctantly forced them out. It was a little later in the morning now. While training had eased off in the last few weeks, there were assignments that needed to be addressed. If they failed to show on time to report, it would certainly raise suspicions.

He embraced her once more and kissed her fervently before finally letting her go. She made her way to the bathroom then to attend to her needs. When she reentered the room, Mewtwo now sat straddling one of the chairs. He watched her intently as she began to dress.

Her allure was simply irresistible. He found he could not tear his gaze away. She completely spellbound him. Unconsciously, he shifted in his seat somewhat as it suddenly became increasingly uncomfortable to sit.

She was fully aware of his eyes on her and gave him an almost bashful smile. Despite what had quickly become a morning ritual, she was still not quite used to it yet. It felt gratifying, however, to know he admired her so much. It was all too evident judging from his reaction.

After necessary undergarments, she pulled on her usual training clothes, black leggings paired with an aqua blue t-shirt and sneakers. She then began to brush her hair, sweeping it back behind her head. She twisted it into a tight ponytail, securing it in a scrunchie coated in stardust and decorated with white pearls.

As she started to move away from the mirror, something caught her eye and she paused. On the right corner of her neck, there was a very faint, slightly red discoloration. She was perplexed by its appearance, until she examined it closer.

Abruptly, she felt heat begin to rise in her cheeks as a blush quickly spread over them. It was barely visible, but there was no mistaking what it was. She was completely enamored of it. He had given her what was simply an act of passion.

He noticed her stop suddenly, effectively snapping him out of his haze. It made him a little confused, and worried. What had she seen?

_Stardust, what is wrong? _he inquired.

When she turned towards him, there was a shine to her face he had never seen before. In fact, she appeared to _glow_ as she gave him an euphoric smile_._ He felt his pulse begin to race at the way her sparkling emerald eyes captured his.

_Why would anything be wrong? _she gently countered, _Everything is as it should be._

She crossed the room then and tenderly cupped his face in her hands. She tilted her head up slightly to lock her lips with his, kissing him with deep affection. In an instant, she quelled all of his perturbation. He gave a soft moan, reciprocating equally as passionate.

He reached for her, turning his body in the chair to sit sideways. He lifted her up and hugged her close to him, nuzzling in her neck. It was then he saw the small mark on her skin. He was certain this was what she had noticed before.

_What happened? _he puzzled, slightly concerned.

He brushed his finger lightly, curiously, over the swollen reddish blotch. She smiled lovingly at him and gave his nose a soft kiss.

_It's called a love bite, _she disclosed, _It occurs when teeth come in contact with the skin, but it usually doesn't hurt._

For a brief moment, Mewtwo stared at her in bewilderment. A love bite? When had he ever...?

All of a sudden, he began to feel as if his entire body was burning as the realization finally dawned on him. His cheeks rapidly turned a deep, crimson red.

_I... I suppose I may have gotten a little carried away, _he admitted, sheepisly.

_I don't mind that you do at all, _she murmured, as she cupped his face in her hands, _It's your way of showing how much you love me._

He gave her an enamored smile and gently pressed his forehead to hers, their noses meeting. He reached a hand to her cheek and caressed the soft skin as his eyes gazed into hers with such tenderness. His touch elicited a shiver of pleasure that ran through Ki's whole body.

_How could I not? _he breathed, _I do not know where I would be without you._

Her breath hitched slightly in her throat, but she managed to hold her tears at bay. His emotions for her ran so much deeper than she realized. She couldn't imagine her life without him either.

_Nor I you, _she concurred, her own voice barely above a whisper.

He dropped his head to her neck once more, placing a gentle kiss on the bruise. As inadvertly as it may have been, he could not stand to see her hurt. He would heal it himself if he could have. Unfortunately, this was a power neither of them could learn.

_It's all right, _she soothed,sensing his disquiet.

A moment later, her eyes, and her body, began to glow a faint purple as she used Recover. The redness began to recede, growing more faded before it finally disappeared entirely. The skin returned to normal, appearing as if it had never happened. The memory remained, however, and it would become their own little secret.

A not so gentle reminder came suddenly that they still had yet to eat. Suppressing laughter, she kissed one of his once again red stained cheeks.

_Yes, we are late for breakfast, _she acknowledged, smilingly warmly, _I will go bring us some food._

They exchanged a kiss before she slid off his leg to her feet. She walked then to the door and exited the room. She crossed the training area and started up the stairs to the first floor, heading for the cafeteria.

It was becoming easier these days for her to navigate crowds. She would still get nervous from time to time, but nowhere near as paralyzing as before. Her constant comfort to alleviate her fears was knowing she was never truly alone. No matter their distance, Mewtwo was always with her.

Upon arriving, she gathered a couple of containers and began to move through the service area. The summer growing season was finally here, and she found many of his favorite fruits on the line. She added an assortment of these, along with a few other items of her choosing. He loved her surprises, and she had yet to discover anything she picked he would not eat.

She filled her own container and then grabbed two cartons of milk. Unfortunately, it was much too warm now to serve hot chocolate. Perhaps it was just as well. After she had given him his first taste, he had nearly become addicted to the sugary beverage.

She made her way finally back downstairs to the basement. She paused a moment at the door to her room for him to sense her presence before pushing it open. He sat astride the chair once more as he waited for her.

The gentle rays of sunlight spilling through the window cascaded softly over his head, shoulders, and back. His skin gleamed faintly, suggesting he had taken a shower while she was gone. Her heart fluttered in her chest when his soulful purple eyes raised to meet hers the moment she set foot inside.

His face lit up with a wide smile.

_Are you happy to see me, or happy I have food? _she teased, good naturedly.

_Perhaps both, _he admitted, chuckling.

The young woman laughed quietly as she placed the containers on the table at their respectable end, and then sat down across from him. She observed with a smile as he opened his first, eyeing his tail closely. She had learned from their first day, his best, and usually strongest, reaction manifested in the way it would move.

The end twitched ever so slightly as he studied the contents. As the moments passed, however, his whole tail suddenly began to vibrate, swaying with more vigor than usual. It was obvious she had accomplished her goal far beyond expectations for this morning's meal.

Her perception of him was nothing short of confounding. He still could not believe how attuned she was to his deepest thoughts and feelings, often long before he himself became aware of them. Even on days where he would inexplicably feel the need to shut the world out, she could find ways to coax a smile or, sometimes, a laugh out of him.

Finally, Mewtwo redirected his attention to her, his face and eyes aglow with a radiant smile. There was simply no need for words. His expression alone adequately conveyed his emotions.

Ki felt her heart soar at his response as a beaming smile spread over her own lips. Seeing him happy was its own reward. The darkness she had sensed in him months ago had diminished some since then. However, there were times where he would nearly fall into its abyss again.

So far, she had managed to pull him out of those moods, but it was her fervent hope he would never come to be in a place where he was completely beyond her reach.

They began to eat in silence then, content with merely relishing in the presence of each other. His appetite had long returned to normal and, as she suspected it to be, was a healthy one. He could now manage all of the food she procured for him with ease.

Feeling rather satisfied, he set the empty container aside and gave her an appreciative smile. The long stretch of quiet between them was broken when he began to speak again.

_Thank you,_ he uttered, graciously, _I quite thoroughly enjoyed this meal._

_You are welcome, _she replied, smiling warmly, _It means so much to me when you're happy._

Abruptly, he reached across the table, grasping her hand tenderly in his. His piercing amethyst eyes captured her own deep pools of emerald in a loving gaze.

_There is nothing in this world which brings me greater joy than you, Stardust, _he asserted, gently.

She felt a flood of emotion pour forth from her heart at his words, her smile growing wider. There was a bright sheen to her eyes as she looked upon him with adoration. She entwined her fingers in his, giving them a soft squeeze.

_I feel the same of you,_ she returned, quietly.

Mewtwo could feel his own heart begin to fill nearly to overflowing. How was it possible that he would ever have something so rare and precious as her in his life? She was immensely invaluable to him.

He stood then to his feet, offering to help as she started to clean up. Soon after, they made their way towards the training room. At the edge, they paused and discovered Giovanni had not yet arrived. They were alone for the moment.

The opportunity that presented itself was one the Pokémon should have resisted, but the urge to hold her in his arms was strong. Without giving it a second thought, he reached for her and wrapped her in his embrace. She melded instantly in the warmth and feel of his body against hers.

He tenderly cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards as he leaned his down slightly to bring his mouth to meet hers. His arm curved around her back, placing his other hand behind her head to draw her even closer. He proceeded to kiss her slow and sensually. He gradually increased in tempo as he let his passion for her completely overtake him.

She gave a soft moan against his lips and requited with an insatiable hunger. Her desire for him was quickly mounting. She found she was barely able to contain herself.

He ran his tongue gently along the edge of her bottom lip. She tasted so tantalizingly sweet... He then latched on to the corner of her mouth, sucking softly.

In their ardor, they failed to realize they now had an audience.

* * *

Hidden in the darkest shadows above, Giovanni's face was awash with shock and disgust as he watched the spectacle below him. He had heard the most unusual sound coming from the training area. His curiosity piqued, it had drawn him out on the ledge to witness something of truly horrifying proportions.

He had long questioned the scope of their relationship, but nothing could have prepared him on a level of this magnitude. There existed a very delicate balance between humans and Pokemon. These two, however, had shattered such boundaries without seemingly a single thought as to what disruption it could bring. It was simply unnatural.

Yet, a terribly wicked smile began to form on his lips as it suddenly struck the Team Rocket leader of how well this new development could fit in with his plans.

He silently slipped back into his office and towards his desk. He picked up the receiver of a telephone, bringing it to his ear as he dialed a number. The other end only rang a moment before he heard a click.

"009," he greeted.

"This is 009," the teenage girl's voice filtered through in his ear.

"Commence with Phase One," he instructed, "Then prepare to stand by while I implement Phase Two."

"Should it fail, you know what to do," he added, sinisterly.

"It will be my pleasure," came the cheerful, malicious reply.

* * *

The sound of approaching footsteps garnered Ki and Mewtwo's attention, and the pair quickly separated. They attempted to regain composure, but their faces were flushed with heat. However, rather than Giovanni as they had been expecting, it was Domino who eventually appeared in the entryway.

She flashed a scornful smile. The Team Rocket leader wasn't the only one who noticed how suspiciously close the Pokémon and Kikara had grown. She was certain she had almost caught the two of them in a compromising situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something important?" she apologized, in a mocking tone.

The Psychic young woman narrowed her eyes slightly in disdain. Why must every interaction with the catty teenager begin with her snide remarks?

"No," she responded, tersely.

For some reason, the girl's presence was bothering Ki more than usual. Something felt... _off_. She cast a discreet, sideways glance in Mewtwo's direction, and the corner of their eyes met simultaneously. He could sense it as well.

"There's been a... slight change in your assignments," Domino informed, "Giovanni has need of you in Viridian City."

"So we're going to the gym?" Ki queried, a little leery.

"Not 'we', just you," the teenager corrected, "Mewtwo stays here. The boss has a few things they need to discuss, in private."

_Why must Kikara leave? _the Pokémon immediately protested, _If Giovanni wishes to converse with me, why can he not do so in her presence?_

To say Mewtwo was perturbed by this unexpected arrangement would have been an understatement. He did not understand. Ki was so intricately woven in his daily life. Why suddenly would the man not speak with him otherwise?

"You'll have to take it up with the boss," Domino retorted, "He strictly ordered for you to remain here and Kikara alone would travel to Viridian."

He had every intention to. He found it to be completely unacceptable, filling him with indignation. Once again, it would appear he had no control over his own affairs.

Ki could _feel_ how infuriated he was. It had been a long time since he had shown such a level of anger. She shared his sentiments, but it would do no good if they were to act irrationally.

_It's all right,_ she attempted to mollify him, her voice pleading, _I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Please, stay calm._

Mewtwo briefly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before giving a heavy sigh. His features then became considerably less contorted as his ire gradually diminished. After a moment, he locked his soulful eyes with hers and his gaze was gentle, loving.

_I only wish to protect you, Stardust, _he disclosed, quietly, _You... you are everything to me._

A knot of anxiety was forming in the pit of his stomach. It sat there like a solid mass, making him feel nauseous. If anything should happen to her...

It took everything she had to restrain herself in touching him, and it hurt immensely. With Domino around, however, it was impossible for them to make physical contact. She hoped her eyes would be enough to convey her emotions, as well as her words.

_You do protect me, _Ki assured, softly, _No matter where I am, you are always here. _

She placed a hand on her chest at her heart. The Pokémon managed to give her an amorous smile.

The Team Rocket officer was steadily growing impatient. She despised when they used telepathy to communicate only with each other. Nevertheless, their expressions and body language was certainly interesting to watch.

There was definitely something going on between them.

"We're done wasting time here," she interrupted then, rudely.

Abruptly, the girl approached the young woman from behind and attempted to forcibly push her away from Mewtwo. The move surprised Ki, catching her completely off guard. She stumbled forward slightly as she nearly lost her balance. Another set of hands then firmly settled on her shoulders to steady her.

The Psychic Pokémon's anger was stirred anew by Domino's careless manner. He glared furiously at the teenager.

_You are to treat her with respect, or I will show you the meaning of it,_ he warned, his tone menacing.

Domino was fuming, but her sharp response to his threat died in her throat as a man's voice interjected suddenly.

"Mewtwo, calm yourself, my friend."

Like a ghostly entity, Giovanni appeared, emerging from the shadows near the entrance. He had concealed himself to watch the scene a few moments before deciding a tactful approach to the situation was imperative. It would seem the Pokémon was fiercely more protective than he anticipated, which played right into the grand scheme of his plan.

He sauntered over to the group.

"I assure you, Domino will take excellent care of Kikara," he promised.

_Why do you wish to send her away? _Mewtwo demanded.

"I require her services at the gym," the Team Rocket leader replied, suavely, "You and I need to have a long overdue chat, so she alone must go."

Mewtwo grunted in frustration, but for Ki's sake, he chose not to escalate it further. However, he would no longer stand for his life to be dictated in such a manner. If talking would bring resolution to this problem, then so be it. He would be ready to fight.

He gave an inconspicuous, gentle squeeze of the young woman's arms before reluctantly releasing her. Domino smiled smugly and proceeded to escort her out of the room. Ki managed to catch his eyes with hers for a final moment, and he felt a forlorn ache in his heart. The emotion was mirrored in her own.

_I love you, Stardust, _his voice softly whispered inside her head.

_I love you too, _came her sweet murmur.

He watched her until she disappeared from his sight.

The subtle, but clearly obvious, looks passed between woman and Pokémon did not escape Giovanni's attention. He was appalled. How long had this been going on? Not only were they intimate with each other, they were in _love_.

Kikara was a witch, a sorceress, who had turned his weapon of mass destruction into a simpering, lovesick fool. It was time to reclaim what was rightfully his, before any more damage could be done.

"Let me remind you, Mewtwo, who is in charge here," he started to speak, "_I_ am your master, _not_ Kikara. You obey only me."

Immediately, the Pokémon turned around to stare at Giovanni in disbelief. What? _Master_? _Obey_ him?

His mind was swirling with confusion. What had happened to their agreement? Or had the man simply been lying to him all this time?

_That cannot be,_ he disputed, _You said we were partners. We stood as equals._

"You were created by humans to serve humans," the Team Rocket leader declared, "Beyond that, your life is worthless."

Worthless? He was worthless? Mewtwo rapidly began to grow infuriated.

No, he was not worthless. He was not someone's puppet. He was not a slave. He would not be owned like a piece of property.

_I will decide what my life is worth! _he spat.

Giovanni gave a sinister smile. He was playing right into his trap. Now, to lay the bait.

"Is your life worth more than_ hers_ then?" he challenged.

The words struck Mewtwo to his very core, the shock momentarily rendering him immobile. An icy chill ran down his spine. If the human so much as laid a hand on Ki...

Rage began to fill him and he glowered venomously at Giovanni, his eyes narrowing to slits.

_You would not __**dare**, _he snarled.

"Don't tempt me, Mewtwo," the man warned, "If you wish to defy me, her life is forfeit. I only need to give the word and Domino will kill her."

_No..._

The Psychic Pokémon suddenly felt like his heart was being squeezed from within. There was pain unlike anything he ever experienced. He found he could not breathe as his chest started tightening. It was as if he would physically shatter into a million pieces.

He need not to think on his choice. He had vowed to always keep her safe, even if it was at the expense of his own life.

_I... I submit, _he surrendered, bowing his head in defeat, _I will do as you say. Please... do not harm her._

Giovanni's face twisted into a horrifyingly malicious grin. Game, set, match.

"A wise decision, my friend," he approved, "As long as you continue to listen to me, she remains unharmed."

"Now, come with me," he added, gesturing for him to follow.

Without a word, Mewtwo obediently walked behind the human as he led him to a large steel cage. He made no effort to resist when Giovanni then produced a set of chains and began shackling him. Once bound, he stepped inside the enclosure, and still he was quiet.

However, he finally broke his silence as the Team Rocket leader slammed the gate shut behind him. The Pokémon turned to glare at the man through the bars.

_Do you truly think you can keep me contained? _he contested.

"Those are no ordinary chains, and the cage-"

Giovanni was abruptly cut off by the sound of an explosion as a shadow ball was hurled at the bars. Seconds later, an agonizing scream came from Mewtwo as hundreds of volts of electricity was zapped into his entire body. He collapsed suddenly on his hands and knees, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. He felt as if he was burning from the inside out.

He was shaking profusely with pain. Nearly all of his strength had been drained. Yet, through blurred vision, he defiantly leered at the human as he heard him begin to speak again.

"Well, done, Mewtwo," the Team Rocket leader applauded, "You have successfully demonstrated their capabilities. I shall explain to you how they work."

"The cage magnifies your powers by ten fold," he continued, "The energy of the attack is absorbed into the chains, which act as a lightning rod by converting it into electricity and sends it coursing through your body."

"So perhaps you should heed this test as a warning," he then suggested, "A second time could up end destroying you, and we wouldn't want Kikara to return to find her lover dead, now would we?"

Mewtwo could only manage to give a weak growl in return. He was unable to move or use his powers, leaving him to wonder if he was paralyzed by the attack.

"You disgust me, both of you," Giovanni sneered, disdainfully, "Humans and Pokémon can't cohabitate. It's an abomination. It goes against every law of nature."

The Psychic Pokémon did not understand. Why did it matter? Was this another way of calling him inferior? Did it mean he was not deserving of love or companionship?

It... it could not be true. Ki...

He shuddered as another wave of pain washed over him, which was accompanied this time by overwhelming nausea. His stomach began to rebel, promptly emptying its contents. Afterwards, he felt as if though he had been literally turned inside out. The acidic sting of bile lingered, burning the back of his throat. He was in absolute misery.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, he closed his eyes, and it was as if she was standing there before him. He saw her face, with her gentle smile and kind, sparkling emerald eyes. He heard her voice, her laughter. The feel of her warm, soft lips and body pressed to his was ingrained in his memory.

Never once had she made Mewtwo feel any less than her equal. The love she had for him was geniune. Their relationship was not a farce.

His heart twisted in anguish then. Would he ever get to see her again? Could he still touch her and hold her in his arms, or even kiss her?

What if he... If he... If...

...

His thoughts were suddenly becoming hazy and fractured. He could feel the remainder of his strength leave him, his body sinking all the way to the floor. He attempted to open his eyes, but they refused to comply with the command. There was a darkness fast encroaching on the edges of his mind.

As he finally succumbed to it, his conscious managed to call out a single, final word.

_Stardust..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you listening to me?"

Ki was startled suddenly by the sound of Domino's exasperated voice. She blinked the world back into focus, her eyes eventually settling on the riled teenager.

"What?" she inquired, slightly dazed.

"Boy, are you in La La Land," Domino declared, huffily, "I said, 'from here, you walk the rest of the way to the city'."

For a moment, the young Psychic was confused. She then glanced out the window and realized they were stopped on the side of the road at the edge of Viridian Forest. She was ashamed to admit to herself she didn't even recall the ride over.

Her mind was preoccupied with her thoughts on potentially what might be happening between Mewtwo and Giovanni. There was an ominous feeling she just could not shake. Her stomach was twisted tightly in knots.

She was as protective of him as he was with her.

"What are you daydreaming about anyway?" the Team Rocket elite instigated, "Your _boyfriend_?"

Domino's voice dripped with abhorrence as the word left her lips. She was thoroughly repulsed at the thought of the woman and the Pokémon being in a relationship. Were they that totally oblivious to the rules on a clearly divided line in species?

For a moment, Ki was rendered speechless at the girl's bold assessment. However, she soon began to feel an intense heat building within her as her temper flared hotly. It took every ounce of control she possessed to refrain in lashing out at her. She was incensed by her bigotry.

"Why does it matter to you?" she altercated, vehemently, "You obviously have it all figured out already."

Domino's eyes widened with disbelief.

"So then it's true?" she demanded.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ki challenged.

"There's a lot of problems with that," the teenager disputed, "In case you've forgotten, you're a human!"

"I know what I am," the young woman retorted, "I know what he is, and what I see is no one different from me. I love him with my whole heart. He's treated me far better than most humans ever have."

The expression on Domino's face changed then to one of absolute repugnance. Her brain was simply unable to process what she was hearing.

"Y-you're a little tramp," she finally stuttered, "A whore."

Ki gave her a slightly derisive smile.

"Perhaps, but at least I'm not the one gratifying Giovanni for her position," she responded, coolly.

Without waiting for answer, she stepped out of the car and shut the door in the teenager's flustered face. As she started down the path, she heard Domino's muffled voice from inside screaming a stream of obscenities. The vehicle then abruptly sped off down the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

Ki trekked deeper into the forest, still seething with anger. What gave that... that... _harpy_ the right to dictate who she could or could not love? There was nothing wrong with her relationship to Mewtwo.

In fact, she had never felt anything more natural to her.

Although listening to the chatter of the Pokémon around her eventually managed to calm her, it did little to alleviate her anxiety. The pang of worry in her heart was steadily growing persistent, and stronger. Under normal circumstances, however, a stroll through the woods like this would have been quite enjoyable.

The missions, and the occasional secret excursion, only afforded a small reprieve in her longing to venture out beyond the concrete confines that have become her home over the last few months. So it was a rare day indeed, but one she was unable to fully benefit from at the moment.

She was a half mile within city limits, when she suddenly heard a strange tittering in the thick brush off to the side of the trail. She paused, concentrating on the sound. Pokemon had a wide range of vocalizations. This one, however, was distinctly that of a human being.

"We've got you, Pikachu," a male voice gloated.

"And there's nothing you can do," chimes in a female voice, maliciously.

"Will youse two pipe down?" another male voice with a Brooklyn accent scolded, "You're gonna get us caught."

The conversation was too alarming for Ki to ignore. If they had trapped a Pikachu as the first one claimed, she could not stand by and leave its fate to them. She decided to investigate further.

Realizing she needed a higher vantage point to assess the situation, she levitated and floated then to a nearby tree. With graceful silence, she alighted on one of the branches that overlooked a grassy clearing. What she discovered below confirmed her suspicions.

It came as no real shock to her who the miscreants turned out to be, but their uniforms were nonstandard. The woman's was especially revealing in a tiny white mini skirt and a crop top emblazoned with the Team Rocket logo. The outrageous outfit was paired with long, dark gray gloves and thigh high heeled boots. Her ears were adorned with a pair of bright green, pearl stud earrings as an added accessory.

The piece de resistance had to be her long red hair, which made her blue eyes stand out in sharp contrast. It was styled into an impossible angle behind her head, ending in a curl. There was no doubt she used copious amounts of gel and hairspray to manage such a feat.

Her male partner, however, was dressed more modestly in a long sleeved white shirt and pants, secured with a belt. His gloves and boots were the same dark gray color, but much shorter than hers. Where her gloves extended beyond her elbows, his barely reached them, and his heelless boots stopped at midcalf.

His choppy, chin-length indigo blue hair was also less dramatic. It was parted vertically to each side, leaving only a single strand to fall between his green eyes.

The two lounged on the grass watching a Meowth as it nervously scanned the forest.

"Relax, Meowth," the red head placated the Pokémon, "There's no way the pesky twerp and his friends will find us. Isn't that right, James?"

"Absolutely, Jessie," James affirmed, "Our invisibility net casts a force field over this place where not even their flying Pokémon will be able to spot us from above."

_Strange, I can see them just fine._

If there was such a contraption around them, it appeared Ki was not affected by it. She hoped they weren't relying too heavily on it. That would be careless, and Team Rocket was anything but.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Meowth demanded.

She was slightly jolted as she recognized him as the third voice. Most Pokémon were incapable of human speech, and few others only with the aid of telepathy. Yet, he was clearly using physical means to communicate with his comrades.

"It's been hours since we snagged Pikachu," Jessie pointed out, "If they haven't found us by now, they never will."

This news seemed to cheer up the scratch cat.

"Hey, I guess you're right," he admitted.

He then turned to a glass domed container sitting nearby on a tree stump. Sealed tight within its cramped quarters, was a short, slightly chubby, bright yellow-furred Pokemon with two patches of brown fur striped across its back, red rounded cheeks and big brown eyes. It had long, pointed black tipped ears and a lightning bolt-shaped tail with another small patch of brown fur at the base.

"You hear that, Pikachu?" Meowth crowed, "You can say 'goodbye' to your pals. You belong to Team Rocket now."

_Not if I have anything to do with it._

**"Not on your life," **the electric mouse defiantly objected, **"Ash will never give up. He'll find you and then you'll be sorry."**

The dome was suddenly filled with brilliant light as Pikachu attempted to make an escape. His Thunder attack, however, failed to even scorch the glass. The enclosure remained solidly intact. It appeared he was hopelessly trapped.

"Ha!" Meowth snorted, "Give it up. You're wastin' your energy."

The young Psychic had seen enough. It was time to stage an intervention. She would even the odds in Pikachu's favor.

_Don't worry, I am here to help you, _she projected only to the Electric Pokémon.

His ears pricked at the sudden sound of a gentle, female voice reveberating in his head. Bewilderedly, he glanced around the clearing, but other than Team Rocket, no one else was here. Could he have imagined it? Yet, for some reason, the encouraging words gave him a bit of hope.

Meowth noticed then how Pikachu seemed more alert, as if listening for something. Almost instantly, the Pokémon was set on edge again.

"Oh no," he moaned, anxiously, "I tink Pikachu hears somethin'."

"Meowth there is right about your voices," Ki finally announced herself, "There's a saying about loose lips, and I am afraid yours have sunk your ship."

The two humans quickly jumped to their feet and assumed a fighting stance. They were surprised and angry at having been discovered. This could potentially ruin all of their plans.

"Who said that?!" Jessie screeched.

"Show yourself!" James demanded.

After a few moments of tense anticipation, a petite, young woman emerged from the thick overgrowth. She stepped forward and walked into the clearing under the sunlight filtering through the canopy of trees. She leveled her green gaze at the group, a slightly contemptuous smile on her lips.

"You three couldn't possibly be from Team Rocket," she stated, "Their agents would never be so reckless as to reveal their location."

"Oh yeah?" Meowth retorted, "And what would youse know about Team Rocket?"

Ki's smile grew even wider. The Pokémon began to feel uneasy of her expression suddenly. There was something different about her. Something that was definitely_ not _human.

"I know a great many things about them," she disclosed, "I have been in their employment for already a few months.

"So how's come we's ain't seen youse before?" the scratch cat questioned, suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"My work involves training and caring for the Pokémon on base," the young Psychic explained, "As I am rarely sent elsewhere on assignment, you couldn't possibly have known of me."

Abruptly, the blue-haired young man's green eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey, wait, now I remember," James declared, "Jess, this is the trainer the boss had been raving about the last time we called, the "Pokemon Whisperer". She was put in charge of one of his prized Pokémon."

Jessie scrutinized the small girl before her. Although athletically toned, her features were soft and light, not hard and dark like the rest of the organization's agents. There was no way she could have handled that monster Giovanni had.

"You're the boss's new Pokémon trainer?" she scoffed, "You look more like a ballet instructor."

"At least I'm not the one who looks like she's dressed as a stripper," Ki countered, calmly,

The older woman could only blink at first, dumbstruck by the insult. Within seconds, however, her face became as crimson as her hair, her eyes a fiery blue.

"_How dare you!_" she exploded.

She attempted to make a lunge for the young woman, but unexpectedly felt a heavy pull on her shoulders and leg. James and Meowth was barely managing to restrain her efforts to attack. She struggled violently with them, clawing furiously at James' arms.

"Let me go!" she roared, "I'll show her!"

"Jessie, no!" Meowth warned, "Calm down! If youse kill her, the boss'll kill _us_!"

Ki was both amused and disturbed by this display of primal rage. The woman clearly had anger management issues.

While the three quarreled amongst themselves, forgetting her even in the midst of it, she quietly sauntered over to the tree stump to Pikachu. His yellow coat was shiny and appeared to be well groomed. His cheeks were the deepest shade of red she had ever seen on the electric mouse. It was obvious he was very much loved, and no doubt very missed.

She would stop at nothing to reunite him with his trainer.

She squatted to be level with his line of vision, flashing a gentle smile. The Pokémon's rich gold-brown eyes, bright and attentive, studied her with a fearful curiosity. Who was this strange new human, and what would she do with him?

_It's all right, _she consoled, sensing his anxiety, _I am going to help you._

Pikachu tilted his head and an ear at her in confusion. He knew very few humans who could speak telepathically. There was at least one in particular he could recall, but didn't exactly have fond memories of.

He remembered her message, but in light of this new information, he was dubious of whose side she was really on.

**"Aren't you Team Rocket too?"** he inquired, skeptically.

_Yes and no_, she confessed, _I am a trainer, first and foremost, but I have a good reason why I have come to be employed by Team Rocket._

_You see, a very special Pokémon needed my help,_ she added, softly, _I have been working with him for the past few months._

Here, her voice had abruptly taken on a melancholic edge. Pikachu could detect a despondency that gave truth to her words she was not what she seemed. No member of such an evil organization could have a heart as kind and empathic as hers.

Slowly, she was beginning to put his ills at ease.

**"Are you friends?" **he then asked, less harshly.

She gave him an almost mirthful smile. 'Friends' was no longer the word to describe what her and Mewtwo's relationship had evolved into, but, of course, the Pokemon couldn't have known otherwise.

_Very much so, _she affirmed, _He and I... We're very close. We've become inseparable, and I miss him now with an intensity I could never be able to describe. Just as I know you and your friend must miss each other. Please, will you trust me to help you?_

Ki hoped she could persuade him to at least allow her to free him. He needn't worry in extending beyond than what he felt was absolutely necessary. She would only see to it that he made his escape safely and handle the fallout from Team Rocket herself.

For a few moments, the electric mouse paused in thought. He was painfully aware of how limited his options were, but he had to weigh them carefully. He knew Ash wouldn't give up until he found him, but how long could that be? Pikachu had already been captured for quite some time now, and there was still no sign of the boy.

Could the Team Rocket trio actually have managed to outsmart his friends this time?

The Pokémon seriously doubted it, but the situation had grown rather bleak as the hours stretched on, his hopeful outlook diminishing. It was right around that moment, when the young girl seemed to have appeared out of thin air and boldly stand up to them on his behalf. Despite her involvement with the organization, her actions, and her words, clearly demonstrated she was truly not one of them.

With this in mind, he finally arrived at his decision.

**"Yes," **he agreed, amicably.

The young Psychic flashed a small grin in response. She was delighted he had chosen to take a chance on her. She reached for the glass container, but a sharp rebuttal suddenly interrupted her.

"Hey, little girl," Jessie spat, "What do you think you're doing with our Pikachu?"

Three pairs of irritable eyes were trained on Ki now as the red head, James, and Meowth abandoned their fight in the wake of at last taking notice of her absence. The young woman bristled slightly at the apparent jab of her physical stature, but outwardly, her calm demeaner never wavered. Instead, she gave them a rather sickeningly sweet smile that belied her intentions.

"Were you planning to give this Pokémon to the boss?" she inquired.

"Well... yes," James confessed.

"Why not let me deliver him for you then?" she continued, "It would save you three the trouble of having to travel all that way."

Instantly, both human and Pokemon faces alike erupted into gleeful smiles. Their behavior also changed drastically towards her.

"Youse would really do that for us?" came Meowth's exuberant reply.

"Of course," Ki affirmed, "Consider it as a favor from one member of Team Rocket to another."

"I guess we've misjudged you," Jessie admitted, begrudgingly.

_Oh, you have, from the moment you let your guard down._

"I have one question, though," the young woman added, "How do you open the container?"

"Oh, just press that button there on the side of the base and twist the dome to the left," James supplied, without a second thought.

She followed his instructions, hearing the lock mechanism release. She then lifted the glass away and the Pokémon was finally set free of his prison. Pikachu wasted no time in scrambling down, and hit the ground at nearly a flat out run towards the trees.

The actions were performed with such swiftness, it was a few dumbfounding moments before Team Rocket could register what was happening.

"Meowth, do something!" the red head abruptly shrieked, "She just let Pikachu get away!"

"What do youse expect me to do?!" the scratch cat snapped, "I ain't no babysitter! If youse hadn't of lost your temper, none of this would of ever happened!"

"You... you tricked us!" the young man accused.

Ki was genuinely baffled at their inability to recognize the organization's own training techniques. She had gotten her hands on those books sometime ago and studied them whenever she had a spare moment. She had wanted to arm herself with as much intimate knowledge as she possibly could. It had certainly come in handy now.

"No," she corrected, "You all simply failed to remember the most vital rule; never trust your fellow members."

Jessie growled furiously, producing a Pokeball in her clenched hand.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" she declared, through gritted teeth, "You're worse than the twerp!"

She proceeded then to swing her arm back, lobbing the ball directly towards the young Psychic.

"Go, Arbok! Take care of this traitor!"

A moment later, the ball popped open and white light spilled out in a brilliant flash. It began to take shape, and when it had fully materialized, a hugely imposing purple Poison Cobra Pokémon was standing coiled before Ki. Yellow, black, and red markings covered its hood, which it flared out to make itself appear even more intimidating.

The snake towered over her, its narrow black eyes glaring down at her menancingly.

"You too, Weezing!" James ordered, throwing his own Pokeball.

Another flash of white light erupted, and a sickly gray-purple creature with two differently proportioned heads appeared. Various small craters covered its body, which emitted deadly toxins as suggested by the skull and crossbones design on the larger head.

The Poison Gas Pokemon floated near Arbok's head, fixing its dim-witted expression on the young woman. Both awaited their masters' next command.

Ki stared down her opponents, standing her ground firmly. She was reluctant to use her powers, especially since word could travel back to Giovanni. However, if they wanted to fight her, then so be it. They wouldn't get very far.

Her stance and the dangerous glint in her green eyes escaped the notice of all except one. Meowth recalled the vibes he had gotten earlier from this girl. Now more than ever, he was convinced they were dealing with no ordinary human.

"Jessie, I don't tink this is a good..." he began, nervously.

"Shut up, Meowth," the older woman interrupted, irritably, "You know this is the way. We can't allow treason to run rampant in the ranks of Team Rocket."

"Arbok, use your poison sting!" she then ordered her Pokémon.

The cobra reared its head and proceeded to open its mouth wide, launching an arsenal of millions of tiny, deadly needles. As the attack rapidly closed in on her, the young Psychic calmly raised an arm and her hand became shrouded in purple. Abruptly, the projectiles came to a screeching halt and then reversed course at twice the speed.

Caught off guard, they could do nothing more than stare at her frozen in shock. What sort of sorcery was this? How was it even possible?

"Arbok, dodge it!" Jessie finally cried out, seconds too late.

The attack slammed into the snake, the needles piercing deeply in its skin. Arbok screamed and collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. While the poison had little effect in its system, the bleeding wounds caused enough injury to successfully incapacitate it.

The group then began to back up uneasily away from the young woman, keeping their distance between them. Her eyes still faintly glowed with the psychic energy.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Meowth exclaimed.

"W-what are you?" James stammered.

"Chu!"

Suddenly, a thunderbolt shot out across the clearing and hit Team Rocket dead center. Their cries of pain echoed through the surrounding forest, which caused a flurry of Pokémon to scurry for cover in fear. They didn't want to be next to feel that wrath.

Pikachu came bounding then towards Ki with a bright smile on his face. She watched him approach, feeling slightly puzzled.

_Why did you come back?_ she inquired, softly.

**"I couldn't let you face those clowns alone,"** he reasoned.

She gave him a warm smile. She could quite easily dispatch them on her own, but she was grateful for his offer of help nevertheless.

_Thank you,_ she accepted, graciously, _What of finding your friends, though?_

"Hey, leave her alone, Team Rocket," a young male voice suddenly shouted.

The bushes then began to rustle noisily. A few moments later, a boy of no more than ten years old burst forth out of the thick overgrowth. He was accompanied shortly after by a girl, and another, slightly older, boy.

At first glance, Ki was somewhat anxious by their unexpected arrival. She wondered if they had seen the display of her powers beforehand. However, their lack of consternation suggested they had not

On closer inspection, she felt a tug of familiarity, especially the tanned young man wearing an official Pokémon League hat. His shaggy black hair poked out underneath in all directions. He wore a blue, yellow trimmed open jacket with white sleeves and collar which was paired over a black shirt and blue jean pants, and black and white sneakers. He carried on his back a green knapsack.

His red haired, fair complexion companion sprinted after him, tightly clutching a Togepi in her arms. Her short hair was pulled into a ponytail on the side, leaving choppy bangs. She was dressed in a yellow crop top and short shorts with red suspenders and sneakers. A small, red drawstring bag was slung on her shoulder.

Bringing up the rear, was the older, dark skinned young man with spikey brown hair. His clothing consisted of a green cargo vest over a short sleeved burnt orange shirt and brown pants and sneakers. A rather large blue camping backpack was strapped to his back.

His attention drew to her rather than the battle unfolding before them.

"Fear not, young maiden," he gushed, "I will rescue you."

Ki blinked in response at first, too dumbfounded to speak. Was this guy serious? Before she could react, he grasped her hand in his.

The touch of his skin on hers instantly snapped her to her senses and she all but snatched it away. Her green eyes lowered in a steely gaze at him, her mouth set in a thin, firm line.

"I would advise you not to touch me again," she warned, rather icily, "I can take care of myself."

He stared at her, his mind trying to process such abrasiveness from what he found to be a pretty girl.

"I am also spoken for," she added, a little less harshly, wondering if this would help ease the tension.

Mewtwo would be unhappy in the least if he caught the young man flirting with her. She didn't peg him to be the jealous type, but they were mates after all. The thought caused her heart to flutter with amorous joy, smiling inwardly.

At the revelation, the confused expression on the young man's face dissolved into one of clearly horror. It only added insult to injury when the girl approached him and grabbed on to his ear, dragging him away from the young Psychic.

"I told you one day you'd end up hitting on someone else's girl," she chided.

He didn't reply, too ashamed and embarrassed of his predicament. Ki felt a slight pity for him. Despite his disrespect for personal boundaries and behavior bordering on lewdness, she was almost certain he hadn't meant any real harm.

However, his unsolicited advances towards her served as a reminder of why she loved the Psychic Pokémon so much. He didn't see beauty in the way humans measured it, so her appearance never mattered to him. He accepted everything about her, which was more than most people had ever done.

The sounds of the fight escalating drifted to her ears then, and effectively pushed those thoughts aside for the moment.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" the younger boy ordered the electric mouse.

The air began to crackle with electricity as the Pokémon charged up for the attack. His little body became bathed in blinding yellow light. Faster than anyone could blink, he streaked towards Team Rocket and their Pokémon like a blazing comet.

They made a desperate attempt to flee, but had ultimately reacted much too late. Pikachu slammed into them with such force, a tremendous explosion followed. Through the haziness of the smoke, the group could be seen flying overhead as the impact had sent them airborne.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off againnnn!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed in unison before their voices faded out, disappearing beyond the tree line.

_Childish fools._

Ki couldn't honestly believe how they managed to end up in the organization. It was almost absurd to think Giovanni would willfully employ those three. There had to have been favors pulled in from somewhere. What those favors were was best left to the imagination.

Pikachu trotted a little more slowly now back to his trainer. The move had left him slightly weakened as it carried a recoil effect. However, it didn't stop him from jumping joyfully into the boy's waiting arms.

He cuddled the electric mouse close to him, eliciting a happy squeal from the Pokémon.

"You're safe now, buddy," he murmured, his voice breaking slightly.

"You really showed Team Rocket," the red head interjected, sidling up beside the pair.

"Yeah," the older boy agreed, "I think it'll be a while before they try to bother us again."

Ki felt she was being intrusive of their private moment and decided to slip away while she could. Pikachu didn't need her anymore, and besides, she had to continue on her way to Viridian. She began to edge towards the brush then, shuffling backwards with silent steps.

"Hey, wait, don't go!" she heard the younger boy call out to her, suddenly, "Please, miss!"

She paused in her retreat and watched warily as he hurried to close the distance between them. Upon reaching her, he stopped a moment to catch his breath before speaking again.

"I want to thank you, for saving Pikachu," he expressed, graciously, "He found us on the path while searching for him after you freed him and led us to come help you."

"He's my best friend," he continued, "I just don't know what I would do if..."

He abruptly trailed off as he fought against the lump that was forming in his throat. She gave him a warm, gentle smile. Her assessment had not been wrong. The boy shared a unique and unbreakable bond with the Pokémon.

"You are welcome," she responded, quietly, "I could have done nothing less."

Regaining his composure, he flashed her a wide grin.

"My name is Ash, from Pallet Town," he introduced, "You've met my partner, Pikachu, and that's Misty and Brock."

"It's very nice to meet you," the young girl asserted, cheerfully, stepping forward, "This is Togepi."

She gestured to the tiny, egg-like Pokémon with various blue and red shapes on its shell in her arms, which trilled a happy squeal. After a brief hesitation, the older boy cautiously joined them. Ki noted with mild amusement he appeared to be uncomfortable in her presence.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that earlier," he apologized, sheepishly.

She gave him a slight smile that indicated she accepted it. He looked relieved.

"My name is Kikara," she disclosed, "I am from Saffron City."

Their faces immediately lit up with recognition of the town's name.

"Do you know Sabrina?" Ash asked, enthusiastically.

"I do," she confirmed, "Sabrina is my aunt, and the gym is my home."

"I thought I remembered you," she added, "Nearly a year ago, a young trainer with a Pikachu and his friends came to challenge her. He was woefully unprepared, but he had an abundance of spirit and heart."

He grimaced at the reminder. He lowered his eyes briefly, kicking the toe of a shoe at the ground.

"Yeah, but... it wasn't a real battle," he insisted, "Haunter just made her and Kadabra laugh until I was declared the winner, on a technicality."

"The battle you fought was more than between that of Pokémon," she disputed, "You helped to restore a part of her humanity she had cast aside for most of her life, and for that, I am grateful to you beyond words."

At these words, the crestfallen expression on Ash's face shifted into a slightly bashful one.

Ki saw his mouth open and begin to move, but she heard no sound as searing pain suddenly erupted across her temples. She grasped her head in her hands, a soft moan escaping her lips. Images of a dark room, bars, and chains flashed behind her closed eyelids in a blur.

She had not had a vision like this since...

_Stardust..._

Mewtwo's voice came to her then faint and weak, barely above a soft whisper. Her stomach gave a lurch and she felt a stab ram through her heart, nearly causing her to fall to her knees. She could sense something was wrong with him, something horribly, terribly, wrong. She could feel his agony and suffering.

"Hey, are you okay?" she finally heard the voice of the young boy ask, worriedly.

She opened her eyes to find all three humans, and Pikachu, regarding her with great concern. She was contrite, and a little self conscious, of them witnessing what surely must have been an alarming spectacle. She was thankful she hadn't become completely incarcerated.

She shook her head, partially to clear it and paritally to indicate that no, she was_ not _okay.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she faltered, "I... I have to go. There's... an emergency."

"Maybe we could help," Misty offered.

Ki was able to afford her a small smile for the kind gesture. However, despite their nobility, bringing them along was not optional. The less people who were aware of Mewtwo's existence, the better.

"Thank you, but I need to handle this on my own," she gently dissuaded.

"Perhaps another time," she added, "Maybe we'll cross paths again some day."

Before they could utter a protest, she moved with a speed that should have been impossible for a human, swiftly cutting through the thick foliage. She then seemed to abruptly vanish beyond the trees. Both human and Pokémon alike were left stunned at her radical departure.

"Did you see...?" Ash started, but slowly trailed off.

"Uh huh," Misty confirmed, dumbstruck.

"I wonder what the emergency could have been," Brock mulled, slightly less fazed.

Ash remained uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments as he thought over the circumstances surrounding their new friend. Who, or even _what_, was she really? It appeared there was more to her than meets the eye.

"I don't know," he finally responded, "But... somehow, I get the feeling we're going to find out a lot sooner rather than later."

* * *

Ki distanced herself as far as possible before using teleport to leave the forest. Anyone glancing up at the sky a moment later, would have seen a brief streak of purple as it jetted through the atmosphere. She flew towards the Team Rocket base as fast as her powers would carry her.

Anxiety began to fester in the pit of her stomach. She should have refused to go without him. She should have known Giovanni was trying to get rid of her so he wouldn't have her standing in his way of whatever dastardly scheme he had set up.

Why, why hadn't she listened to her instincts?

After for what seemed like an eternity, she finally arrived at the compound. Avoiding the surveillance cameras, she teleported inside directly to the basement. She took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, and then peered across the room.

A cage of immense proportions immediately commanded her attention. It was solid, galvanized steel with tightly spaced thick bars. It was a type of containment used only for very large or strong Pokémon.

Partially shrouded in shadow, she could make out a pale purple figure, wrapped in chains, sitting on the floor slumped against one side. Its eyes were closed, its chest rising and falling with slow, labored breathing. There were burns all over its body consistent with those caused by electrical shocks.

Instantly, she could feel her world crumble around her, completely knocking it off its axis.

_No..._

She was suddenly ill as a powerful wave of nausea swept over her. Her legs grew weak then, threatening to collapse from under her. Her heart gave a terrible, gutwrenching twist as her soul cried out in anguish to him. She couldn't breathe as her chest tightened, sobs becoming trapped in her throat.

She felt as if she were being physically torn apart, piece by piece.

It was like a nightmare. She couldn't run fast enough. With each step, it seemed as if she was moving further away rather than closer.

Mewtwo could faintly sense her presence, warm and comforting. He felt a softness fall across his cheek then and her delicate, flowery scent wafted to his nose as if on a summer breeze. He bit back a cry of frustration. How much more would his fevered dreams taunt him?

After a moment, his eyes finally fluttered open and he tried to focus through the blurriness. Slowly, a form began to take shape beyond the cage bars, and, at last, his vision cleared enough to behold her kneeling on the floor in front of him. Her emerald eyes were brimming with tears as he locked them with his own.

There was so much affliction in their normally vibrant, soulful purple depths. Silently, a river began to course down her cheeks when he managed to give her a weak, affectionate smile. Lovingly, lightly, she caressed over his cheek, her fingers soothing the burnt flesh. He half closed his eyes again, relishing her touch.

_I swear it, I swear on my life,_ she vowed, in a soft whisper, _Giovanni will pay dearly for what he's done to you._

_No... Stardust... _he struggled to talk, _You.. you must... not. It... it is... dangerous. I want... I want... for you... to be... safe. Please. Leave... me..._

_No, _she choked, her voice shaking with pent up sobs, _No, I won't; not without you._

_Ki... _he started, but she immediately cut him off.

_We leave together, or we won't leave at all, _she declared, this time speaking with more power and determination.

It was pointless to argue with her once she had her mind so firmly set on something. He had learned this from experience. He would concede to her wishes, but it did not mean he would not worry.

_Then... be careful, _he cautioned.

He reached for her hand then and encircled his fingers in hers, squeezing them with what little strength he had left. She gave him a soft smile as her eyes began to burn once more, applying gentle pressure to his in return.

_First, I am going to get you out of there, _she decided.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, Ki stood to her feet and moved around the cage to where the door was located. She inspected it and was pleased, and relieved, to find it was secured with a padlock. This would be much easier for her to remove than if it had been built into the frame itself.

She raised an arm then and opened her palm flat in front of her, taking aim. Her body began to glow purple and a burst of fire suddenly shot forth from her hand. The lock quickly became an intense red as the Flamethrower superheated the metal.

Within moments, it began to melt until it was completely burned away. She was careful to avoid the smoldering puddle of molten steel on the floor as she wrenched open the cage door. The moment she set foot inside, she could_ feel _the strong electrical current flowing through it. It made her hair stand up on end.

_What the hell? _she couldn't help exclaim.

_Stardust... wait... _Mewtwo tried to warn, _The... cage... Damnit!_

He snarled in frustation at his inept ability to communicate properly. He was so weak, even the use of telepathy was putting a strain on him. He had never felt so damn helpless in all of his life.

_It's all right,_ she placated him, her voice low and soothing, _I know... I know how difficult this is for you. I can hardly bear it myself, but we both have to keep calm. Please?_

As his features softened, he suddenly seemed so frail, and it took every ounce of strength she had not to completely fall apart. She wouldn't know what she would do if he... Her heart contracted painfully at the prospect.

Swiftly pushing those emotions aside, she focused on his thoughts instead of what he couldn't speak. Immediately understanding, she started to search for the power supply. She spotted a series of cables mounted to the roof running from a large computer terminal.

Unwilling to risk both their safety, and even lives, she chose to leave the cage to reach them. She placed her hands on the electronics and unleashed a carefully controlled Discharge. The lights in the compound flickered with the sudden electrical surge as all the circuits, wires, and cables began to fry and short out. The air was soon filled with faint smoke and the fishy smell of melted, burning composites.

When she was certain she had effectively shut everything down, she returned to the cage and hurried to Mewtwo's side to free the Pokémon of his chains. She would have to work quickly. She didn't know how much time they had before Giovanni came to investigate. That was sure to have gotten his attention.

The restraints were woven in a manner which crisscrossed over his entire body several times. They were connected to the cuffs attached at his wrists, ankles and near the base of his tail, seriously compromising his movements. In fact, the shackles were so tight, the metal was biting into his flesh. Giovanni really was a sadistic, sick bastard.

Unfortunately, it would not be as easy to remove them as the padlock had been, designed with internal locks rather than external ones. She would have to cut them off, and this would be difficult as she couldn't rush through it. She had to be precise and careful so as not to injure him further. It would significantly slow down their progress, but it couldn't be avoided.

She simply refused to allow him to spend another moment longer trussed up like an animal.

She began to concentrate her psychic energy then to her hand, manipulating it until it formed into a purple blade. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement, but she forced herself to remain calm as she started first on the cuff around his tail. She was certain it was causing him the most discomfort given its close proximity to his nether regions.

With painstaking accurancy, the razor sharp Psycho Cut cleanly sliced the metal like a hot knife through butter. The instant it broke loose, he appeared to relax considerably, feeling relieved to have the pressure alleviated. He was beginning to chafe there.

She worked as quickly as she dared to release him from the other restraints. A knot of anxiety was rapidly growing in the pit of her stomach the longer time wore on. At any moment, she expected the Team Rocket leader to waltz in, and the chances of their escape would decrease dramatically.

Her sole concern was getting Mewtwo safely out and away from the facility, and to administer immediate medical attention. He was in a terrible state. He was suffering from electrical burns, partial paralysis, and a fever raged his ravaged body. His skin was alarmingly hot to the touch.

The last shackle was finally cast aside and the chains slumped to the floor with a metallic rattle. She ducked under one of his arms to drape it across her shoulders, wrapping an arm around his torso to support him as she helped him to stand. He gripped a cage bar with his other hand to use as an aid.

His whole body tingled as if it were trying to regain circulation in his limbs, but he still felt a numbness, especially in his legs. If it were not for Ki holding him upright, he was sure he would have already fallen flat on his face. He was essentially deadweight.

His height came at a major disadvantage now, forcing him to hunch over on her back heavily. He was dismayed to have them both placed in such a strenuous position, but she showed no signs she was in distress. He rested his chin then at her shoulder, leaning his head in to lay it against the side of hers for a few moments. She gave a bittersweet smile and gently nuzzled his cheek in return.

She could feel the immense pressure on her body, but she would not let it deter her. Even if she had to drag him out of here on nothing but sheer will and determination, she would. Nothing, or no _one_, was going to stop her.

Before they could take a step forward, however, she suddenly heard a smooth masculine voice that simultaneously froze and boiled her blood.

"I must insist you release that Pokémon at once, or suffer the consequence of your failure to comply."

Giovanni stood in the cage's threshold, effectively blocking their path. The silvery gleam of light bouncing off metal drew the young Psychic's attention in a new direction, and her heart almost stopped. Clutched firmly in the man's hand, was a .45 Colt Revolver.

There was a soft click, deafening in the silence, as he slowly cocked the hammer back. He left his finger off the trigger and relaxed for the moment, but his aim at the pair remained steady. Though, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them at will.

Despite staring down the barrel of a gun, Ki's pertinaciousness only strengthened. Her emerald green eyes flashed with a fury unlike anything Mewtwo had ever seen in her before, and it was discomforting to him. He was uncertain of what her plan was, but he fervently hoped she would at least keep a level head. Now was not the time to think or act irrationally.

The role reversal was quite unprecedented and presented such an irony, he might have found it even amusing under different circumstances.

"You're a coward," she finally hissed at the Team Rocket leader, "Are you so afraid you would believe a gravely injured Pokémon and an unarmed woman poses a real threat to you?"

"My dear, I am many things, but a fool I am not," he retorted, "Regardless of Mewtwo's injuries, he is still a formidable and powerful force to be reckoned with."

"And you... you have been an ever increasing thorn in my side," he added, malevolently, "I don't know how you managed to free him, but this is as far as you go."

He paused a moment as a mixture of disgust and rage crossed his features. He seemed to struggle with the pent up emotions while trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism.

"When I hired you, it never would have occurred to me you would steal my own Pokémon from me and corrupt him through your "training"," he continued, "He's a weapon, a tool of war, and created for me to be at my disposal. He's an animal with no other purpose but to be controlled and most certainly is_ not _your paramour to pander to your sexual fetishes."

Ki was well aware already of how he viewed Mewtwo, but it was no less distressing to hear. It only served to add more fuel to the inferno blazing within her. First Domino, and now Giovanni.

What right did they have to judge and meddle in her affairs?

Why couldn't anyone see the Pokémon the way she did? What did it matter of his appearance on the outside? He was as human as she was on the inside.

_I... am not... some __**thing**__... you think... you can... do whatever... you wish... with..._ Mewtwo suddenly spoke up, his voice a low growl.

He ignored the pounding in his skull as he pushed past the barrier of pain. He was motivated by his growing ire. He would not remain silent any longer while this human continued to insult him, and now even had the audacity to attack his mate. _That_ was unforgivable.

_I... alone will... decide how... to live... my life... _he pressed on, _I... choose to... live it... with __**her**__._

He then lightly brushed his fingertips along the young woman's cheek in a loving caress as if to empathize his decision. She relished his touch, a warm, contented smile speading across her lips. She could not begin to describe how much joy she had in her heart to hear him say this.

Giovanni scowled at his words, blanching at the brazen display of affection shared between them. The Pokémon was still stubbornly defiant and the presence of that harlot was further compounding matters. He would remedy that soon enough, by removing her from the equation.

"You have made a very grave mistake, my friend," he informed, angrily, "You have sealed her fate and yours. I will break you yet."

He wrapped his finger around the gun's trigger and began to squeeze. In those heart pounding seconds, Ki didn't think, she only reacted.

All of a sudden, Mewtwo found himself being shoved with enough force to propell him to the other side of the cage. In the confusion, he managed to grab for the bars and hold on as he collided with them, slowing his descent to the floor. He was momentarily disoriented as his body exploded into a throbbing mass of agony.

He caught a glimpse of her small form bathed in golden yellow light rushing past him in a blur. Her lithe frame slammed the Wild Charge into the bigger, muscled man sending volts of electricity through his body. The shock caused him to jerk his arm upwards and inadvertently discharge the gun thereafter, the bullet lodging into the ceiling. A shower of debris rained down on them.

The weapon loosened from his grip as Giovanni landed on the ground, skidding across the floor out of his reach. Paralyzed and stunned, he could only stare at the young woman standing before him as the last tendrils of her powers vanished. He was unable to process what he had just become a witness to. His mind was simply rejecting it as nothing more than an optical illusion.

Yet, this excruciating pain he was currently in was certainly not imaginary.

Shortly after her induction, curiosity of her namesake had gotten the best of him and led to begin researching the Pokémon language. A language, he found, that had long been forgotten by all but a few ancients, including who was said to be the wisest; the Phantom Pokémon, Mew. The tomes were written centuries ago, but the deeper he dove into their depths, the more he suspected it was merely an elaborate fairytale.

It was said humans once possessed extraordinary powers and were thought to have descended from Pokémon themselves. He dismissed it at the time as nothing but the inane ramblings of a drunkard. Now, however, as he recalled those particular passages, he was convinced there was some truth to the lore after all.

Although her true heritage was still a mystery, Kikara had proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Breathing heavily with the exertion, Ki braced herself for the inevitable aftermath of the attack. Even though she was mentally prepared for it, she still couldn't suppress the soft moan that escaped her throat as the recoil finally hit her body. She began to convulse with pain. Normally, she could tolerate it, but for some reason, the damage count was unusually high this time.

She sank to the floor on her knees, her legs refusing to support her any longer. She was sure she only need a few minutes to regain her bearings, but that was long enough for a new threat to emerge. She suddenly felt a cold, round steel object nearly boring a hole in the middle of her forehead.

The young Psychic lifted her eyes to meet the blond teenager's furious violet ones. Domino pressed the barrel of the gun harder against her skull, forcing Ki to tilt her head back at an uncomfortable angle.

"If you so much as twitch, I will blow your brains out, you freak," she spat, vehemently, "You'll become nothing but a smear on the wall, and there won't be enough pieces left of you for your former lover to pick up."

_No!_ Mewtwo abruptly roared.

Instantly, he felt a new strength come over him as his desperation caused a surge of adrelanine to pump through his veins. His amethyst eyes began to glow with the signature blue color of his psychic energy. The walls and roof of the cage started to break apart around him, completely demolishing it.

Without missing a beat, he zeroed in on the Team Rocket elite officer and flew straight for her.

In a panic, Domino turned the gun on the Pokemon instead and disengaged it. Mewtwo quickly dodged the bullet and it struck the disabled computer terminal, further damaging the delicate electronics. The machine crackled and sputtered with sparks of electricity as it overloaded the already fried circuits.

He psychically wrenched the weapon from her, crushing the barrel inwards like a tin can. After flinging it a fair distance away, his hand grabbed for her neck and he squeezed it with both his powers and physical strength. She clawed at him frantically, struggling to free herself out of his chokehold.

_I warned you I would teach you the meaning of respect if you did not treat her with such,_ he hissed, viciously.

Her flailing began to slow as her oxygen rapidly depleted. All the color was drained from her face and her lips started to turn blue. Moments later, he cast her limp body aside like a ragdoll.

The adrenaline in his system was finally running out, and he suddenly felt as if his body was made of lead. Everything was screaming relentlessly at him with pain. He was hot and cold at the same time, dizzy and shaky. At this point, he just wanted to curl up in his mate's arms and fall asleep for a few days, maybe a week.

He was so thoroughly exhausted.

_I... am... ggglad... you... are... sssafe... Ssstardust... _he stuttered.

He took a stumbling step towards to her, and abruptly his eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was a moment where he had the sensation his spirit had become separated from his body before blacking out. Forgetting her own pain in an instant, Ki sprang to her feet to catch him as he collapsed. She lowered him carefully to the ground in her arms.

Even unconscious, his brows were tightly knitted together in a sign he was in extreme agony. She laid a hand on his forehead and gently began stroking the feverish skin. It seemed to help as his tense muscles relaxed ever so slightly.

Her heart twisted in anguish as she reassessed his condition. He was deteriorating at an accelerated rate. If she failed to treat him within the next few hours, he would...

The sudden blaring of a fire alarm interrupted her thoughts. Her attention was redirected to the thick, black smoke spreading throughout the basement in a giant cloud. She quickly traced its source and found herself staring at a massive wall of fire where the terminal once stood. She realized the sparks must have ignited the bullet's powdery residue like striking a match.

The flames continued to climb higher, growing dangerously close to a main electrical breaker. If the blaze infiltrated that panel, the whole place would light up like a roman candle on the Fourth of July. It was one fireworks spectacular she didn't plan to stay around to watch. She needed to get them out of here now, before it was too late.

As if on cue, the building began to rumble as the first in what would be a series of explosions rocked it. Without sparing a single glance to the two prone figures lying on the floor, she teleported herself and the Pokémon out and away from the compound. It was not a moment too soon.

Outside, the very air seemed to tremble as the Team Rocket headquarters detonated with a thunderous eruption. Ki briefly paused to watch the burning wreckage, but it didn't bring the sense of satisfaction to her as it should have. While it appeared Giovanni and Domino had been successfully disposed of, she was unable to shake the feeling their threat was not completely eliminated. However, her troubled mind had far more important matters to worry about than the remote possibilty of anyone surviving.

With the aid of telekinesis, she swiftly carried Mewtwo north; to the one place she knew where it would be safe for them both to hide.


End file.
